


Chcę powiedzieć, że...|Хочу розповісти, що...

by ola_ukraine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, BDSM GP, D/s, Dom/sub, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post Season 2, Translate from Polish, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Назва: Хочу розповісти, що ...<br/>автор: euphoria<br/>фендом: Teen Wolf<br/>pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Інфо: коли авторка починала писати то це був мінік, вона закладаєтся // для BDSM GP 2015 prompt 3 //  канон і тільки або більше, Стайлз не живе в Бейкон Хілс і старше ніж в серіалі - дія відбувається після другого сезону ... але так щоб 3 та 4 і не було.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chcę powiedzieć, że...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722719) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 



> Дякую авторці за можливість перекласти моєю рідною мовою цей надзвичайний фік!

За ним зачинилися двері і він не сподівався, що це дивна атмосфера на нього подіє. Не до кінця був впевнений чи це алкоголь, що висів у повітрі, або те чого він не розрізняє, але відразу ж жахливо спітнів. Недоброзичлива жінка, перед якою стояв і, яка затуляла частина приміщення, звідки долітали звуки на диво спокійною музики, подивилася на нього, ніби чекала від нього якоїсь реакції.

\- Привіт, чи що - почав Стайлз і відразу ж зрозумів по зморшці, що залягла між її бровами, що це було неправильне вітання. - Джош згадував це місце, - додав він поквапом.

\- Джош? -  уточнила жінка.

\- Ну, той Джош, що Ваш бармен, який зі мною вчиться, - уточнив Стайлз.

Погляд жінки відразу ж пом'якшав і став менш настороженим.

\- Прийшов сам? - поцікавилася вона. - Домінант або сабмісів? -  запитала вона, відвертаючись від нього.

Цікаво, що в темряві він не відразу помітив невелику поличку.

\- Хмм ... - і в перший раз з моменту, як ступив сюди, він раптом почав відчувати себе невпевненим.

Ще кілька годин тому йому здавалося, що це чудова думка, але чим більше він над цим думав зараз, тим більше у нього було сумнівів. Хлопець завжди вважав себе тим, хто сміливо цікавиться всім новим. Може, навіть занадто. Його тягло все нове і незвичайне, хотілося випробувати, дізнатися, випробувати все більше і більше. Але в процесі він несподівано раптом зрозумів сам для себе, що і у нього є власні межи. Це було потішно, адже раніше йому здавалося, що подібного у нього немає. І Скотт вже точно покепкував над  ним, аби почув, що Стайлз перелякався увійти до клубу фетишистів - місце, яке відповідало на всі його нескромні питання і відповідало його невгамовної тязі до пізнання нового.

Коли жінка знову повернулася, то подивилася на нього приязно і навіть легенько посміхнулася.

\- Ти не зобов'язаний нічого робити з тим, хто  тобі не подобається. Раджу роздивится, - попередила вона, витягнувши з купи браслетів один, цілком білий.

 Ледве глянувши на нього у Стайлза миттєво виникли асоціації з невинністю і він спробував запротестувати, але спритні пальці вже одягнули білу смужку на його зап'ясток.

\- Стільнички тут не ловлять. У відкритих залах сесій не буває. У закритих кімнатах тобі потрібно отримати згоду всіх учасників дії. Порушиш правила тебе викинуть,  отримаєш судову заборону, до речі в нас чудові юристи. Ми забезпечуємо нашим гостям свободу дій і безпеку. Білий браслет дає можливість дивитися, але в сесіях ти брати участь не зможеш - пояснила вона, після чого відсунула завіси.

Стайлз не знав чому, але він сподівався побачити за ними оголені тіла або клуби диму з вентиляційних отворів: там був лише вузький прохід на кшталт холу. Цей короткий коридор досить швидко закінчився великим залом, який практично не відрізнявся від тих клубів, в які вони ходили по заняттях, за винятком того, що присутні тут абсолютно напевно були розділені на домінантів і сабов. Кольори браслетів відмітали будь-які сумніви. Стайлз досить швидко помітив і новеньких на кшталт нього, що дивилися на все великими очима. Зрозуміти, заводить його ця обстановка чи ні було важко і, якщо чесно, він розраховував, що на нього звернуть увагу: оточать, привітають, як бувалого. Але більша частина присутніх мовчки стояли на колінах біля своїх партнерів, поки ті жваво про щось розмовляли між собою.

Джош приязно помахав йому рукою з-за барної стійки.

\- Я заклався, що ти з'явишся, - привітав його знайомий, незворушно розливаючи воду в склянки з льодом. - Сподіваюся, Стейсі тебе не злякала. Я авжеж попереджав її, що ти намалюєшся, але .. - додав він, трохи знизавши плечима.

Стайлз відчув тремтіння, що пробиралося по хребту тільки від одного спогади про цю жінку.

\- А то не міг упустити таку можливість - щиро відповів він. - І вельми розумію, чому у Вас немає охорони перед входом. Однією Стейсі вистачає ...

Джош видав короткий смішок.

\- Є охорона, - попередив його хлопець. - Зазвичай вони ховаються по обидва боки від входу. Їх не видно, але тільки Стейсі заїкнеться, як ти вже приземляєшся на іншу сторону вулиці не встигнувши навіть пискнути стоп-слово.

Стайлз ковтнув, намагаючись не показати свого страху. Стейсі, якщо подивитися по-іншому, чимось нагадувала йому Лідію, але щось він сумнівався, що Мартін могли б зацікавити наступні місця.

\- Бачив, як ти ввійшов - сказав Джош. - Запропонував би тобі випити, але тоді ти не підеш далі. До речі, мені здається, тебе дуже зацікавить те, що відбувається по той бік коридору - підкинув хлопець ідею.

\- А що, є ще щось? - збентежено запитав Стілінскі, тому що в упор не бачив ніяких проходів, хоча, якщо по правді, то він і не оглядався так щоб сильно, оскільки не знав, як себе поводити тут.

\- Цей зал служить для зустрічей. Люди сюди приходять поговорити. Чи не зобов'язуючи себе ні до чого. У мене тут теж є знайомі, з якими приємно обмінятися парою слів - пояснив Джош. - Сесії відбуваються далі. Стейсі пояснила правила поведінки?

\- Ніяких знімків ... - невпевнено відповів він.

\- Не чіпати, не підходити, не розмовляти, не втручатися, тільки якщо домінант не захоче публічності, що буває  дуже рідко, - поінформував його Джош. - Якщо в загалі, то старайся нікому не заважати. Знаю, що це для тебе тортури, але може, ти і в цьому випадку чогось навчишся.

Стайлз хотів було засміятися, але сміх застряг в горлі, коли висока білявка перехилилася через стійку, даючи йому прекрасну можливість розглянути свої сідниці. Її міні-спідниця не залишала місця уяві.

Вона подивилася на нього так, як ніби чекала якогось зауваження або ще чого і тільки тоді він помітив червоний браслет навколо її зап'ястя, після чого відразу ж підняв вгору руку, показуючи, що він тут новенький.

\- Шкода - відповіла вона, і, пішла, захопивши лід.

Стайлз мимоволі повернувся, щоб проводити її поглядом. Браслети раптом надбали неабиякого зиску, і він навіть примружився, намагаючись розрізнити браслет на зап'ясті Джоша.

\- Я ж тут працюю - нагадав йому хлопчина з легкою насмішкою.

Стайлз квапливо відвів погляд, зовсім не сподіваючись, що так швидко отримає відповідь.

Тож, можна було сказати, що він провів час вельми не погано: по початку йому здавалося, що це суспільство буде закрито і не схильне до розмов, але його білий браслет, що закривав одні двері – відкривав інші. Люди хотіли з ним говорити і відповідати на питання. Він досить швидко зорієнтувався, що червоні та зелені браслети мали так само і своє внутрішнє розділення. Самотні і зайняті заважали між собою час від часу, але, що найцікавіше, ні для кого це не було проблемою. Одні стояли навколішки, інші сиділи біля своїх партнерів, але ніяка з форм взаємодії не здавалося тут шокуючою або дивною.

Хлопець відчував себе тут досить розкуто.

Домінантка, яку він зустрів в барі, швидко зникла з головного залу, потягнувши за собою хлопця, чия статура чимось нагадувало Стайлза. Можливо, він сам, нарешті, знайшов середу, в якій його субтильна фігура була бажаною. Він ризикнув це припустити через те як його їли очами оточуючи. Втім, він не без самовдоволення змушений був визнати собі, що йому тут краще, ніж іншим новачкам, які тинялися біля сцени і не знали чим себе зайняти.

Джош кивнув на двері, надійно приховані за колоною, хоча не був упевнений чи сьогодні саме той день, коли там може бути цікаво.

Взагалі, Стайлз подобалися розмови по душам і йому подобалися ті деталі, якими ділилися люди, практикуючі цей спосіб життя, але він все ще не до кінця був впевнений в тому, що хоче спостерігати це на власні очі. Зрозуміло, йому було відомо, що це - він переглянув достатню кількість порнухи подібного роду, щоб не дивуватися, якщо в кадрі раптом виникне стек, але тим не менше перегляд чогось подібного наживо прямо зараз ... Це раптом здалося таким дійсним. Зрозуміло, він не був ідіотом, прекрасно усвідомлюючи, що в порно-фільмах багато що акторами всього-на-всього зображується, а деякі речі в принципі неможливі.

Деякий час Джош був зайнятий роздачею напоїв. Стопкою більше, стопкою менше і Стайлз дуже швидко зрозумів, що один з охоронців - той, який на вході в далеку частину клубу - насправді, перевертень: чоловік без праці розумів, хто пив щось оковите. Хоч той ще жодного разу не відійшов від дверей, Стайлз знав, що загострені почуття перевертня забезпечували рівноцінну безпеку всім, хто вже був там і хто тільки туди заходив.

Джош говорив, що у охорони є алкометри, але їх не використовували вже давно. Стайлз цьому навіть не здивувався.

Незабаром він почав нервово переступав з ноги на ногу, усвідомлюючи, що все більше і більше людей зникають з головного залу - більшості зниклих пройшли далі і, судячи з усього, незабаром він взагалі тут залишиться один. Як будь-яка інша, це рішення йому далося не легко, але тим не менше він квапливо повернув стакан на місце, попередньо вишкрібаючи звідти весь лід, наївно намагаючись себе заспокоїти тим, що якщо проковтнути щось холодне, то він стане спокійніше.

\- Ну, гаразд, піду я, - повідомив він Джошу і йому залишалося тільки сподіватися, що це не прозвучить так, ніби він йде на смерть.

Стайлз не знав, чого йому бояться більше: того, що відбувається за дверима або того, що йому це сподобається. За стільки років у нього виникли підстави підозрювати, що його інтерес до сексуальних аспектів людського життя є насправді не зовсім нормальним. Очевидно, що молоді люди були в пошуках, але це призводило до того, що швидко знаходили собі партнерів. Так, наприклад, як Скотт знайшов Елісон, а потім і Кіру. Він зустрів ту дівчину на божевільній вечірці у Дерека, яка допомогла йому зрозуміти його власну біссексуальність. З Малією у нього виникла можливість зрозуміти підґрунтя, того як поводитися з жінками, а університет приніс йому чергові експерименти - на цей раз з чоловіками.

Але все ж йому завжди чогось не вистачало.

Він був тим ще дослідником незвіданого, ніколи не переставав пробувати нове і залишався досить толерантним до меж можливостей - бо якщо зв'язок перевертня і кіцуне його не турбувала, то ніщо більше його не могло здивувати. Він все ще сподівався зустріти вампірів, хоча Дерек ось уже років зо три з гаком марно намагався його переконати в тому, що їх не існує. Втім, Дерек вважав зв'язок з їх вчителькою англійської правильним рішенням – всі пам’ятають, що з того вийшло.

Стайлз оминув перевертня,  пустив йому бісиків з під вій, коли той вдихнув глибше, мабуть вловивши на ньому запах Скотта, але незнайомець абсолютно байдуже пропустив його всередину.

 

Увійшовши, виявив, що тут драпірування набагато менше.  Теревені, що плинули собі тут, переривалися тріском і короткими зойками, часом заглушених кляпом. Стайлз завмер, не знаючи, на що варто дивитися в першу чергу. У нішах уздовж проходу розігрувалися цілком реальні сцени, в яких брали участь люди, - вони дійсно занурювалися в це повністю. Він бачив сльози на обличчі дівчини, що лежить горілиць на голій поверхні великого столу. Її кінцівки були прив'язані і вона не могла рухатися, хоч і вельми бажала, коли інша жінка лоскотала її сосок пір'їнкою. Стайлз відчув, що все його тіло напружується на одну тільки картинку в його голові. Сорочка раптом стала тісною, сильно стискаючи грудну клітину, тому що його власні соски відразу ж стали твердими. Він порадів, що не надів вузькі майтаки, бо думав, що і ті, які вже на ньому, виглядають непогано. Джош говорив, що важливо показати, ким він є насправді. Це суспільство категорично не виносило масок. Воно існувало для того, щоб позбавлятися від них і Стайлз повільно усвідомлював, що це правильно.

З місця, де він стояв, не було видно нічого нижче пояса саба, але він був упевнений, що дівчина мокра - особисто у нього член стояв тільки від одного споглядання.

Поступово і інші входили всередину, так що, сам того не бажаючи, він виявився в невеликій натовпі, просуваючись у напрямку до - судячи з його шкіри, що вкрилася гусячими бубками від того, що стояло в повітрі - більш динамічних занять.

Він прослизнув між людьми, намагаючись не надто штовхатися, і завмер, коли вловив важке зітхання - хлопчина років двадцяти був перекинутий через шкіряного козла, мимоволі виставляючи свої сідниці всім на огляд. Почервоніла дупа, здавалася надто вже чутлива: Стайлзу було боляче від одного тільки погляду на неї. Домінант, мабуть, знав, що його нижньому вже досить, оскільки неквапливо відклав батіг з декількома шкіряними кінцівками.

Стайлз здогадався, що ця вистава не була розрахована на чуттєве задоволення - в цьому не було нічого тендітного і повільного. Біль мав бути гострим - Стайлз не знав, як довго це робили, але судячи з усього це був ще не кінець, тому що Домінант підійшов до свого партнера і розкритою долонею доторкнувся до його сідниць, ніби хотів переконається, що у саба якщо і болить, то болить так, як треба.

Стайлз вдивлявся, як загіпнотизований в судому, яка пройшла по тілу хлопця. Як той голосно дихав - вже точно не тільки від болю, тому що між його ніг звисав вже налитий кров'ю член.

Стайлз простежив поглядом, як Домінант, вставши спиною до натовпу, одними тільки пальцями перевіряв сліди, які залишив на пухких сідницях. Ніби цією дією зробив хлопця своїм. Стайлз завмер, раптом розуміючи, що в голих плечах чоловіка він бачить щось знайоме. Він не міг зрозуміти, чи то щось конкретне, то чи просто настільки широкі плечі. Або, може, коротка зачіска. Просто було відчуття, що вони вже не раз бачилися. Спогад прояснилося, але він так і не зміг вловити їх.

Він насторожено завмер, коли Домінант раптово випростався і підняв голову вгору. Стайлз бачив достатньо в своєму житті перевертнів, щоб знати, що чоловік прислухається до чогось знайомого і інстинктивно намагався заспокоїти дихання. Втім, не дуже то це йому і вдавалося.

Перевертень розвернувся дуже повільно, ніби думав, що йому загрожує все більша і більша небезпека з кожною хвилиною, і вдих застряг на вустах Стайлза, коли він побачив обличчя чоловіка.

Пітер Хейл вдивлявся в нього, хмурячи брови. Перевертень, навіть через кілька секунд здавався здивованим, але це швидко приховала ледь помітний посміх, який так добре знав хлопець. Він не міг навіть сказати, що шокований, бо це було нормально - бути в величезному шоці.

Пітер кинув погляд на його браслет і опустив голову, ніби був абсолютно не здивований його кольором.

 - Все, я з тобою - сказав Хейл, коли саб видав з себе якесь дивне скавульчання.

Проте, Пітер не відвів від Стайлза очей і хлопцю навіть здалося, що його прибили до цього місця. Його серце билося, як ошаліле, коли чоловік в кінці вистави дозволив кінчити своєму партнерові. Стайлз не зміг заспокоїться навіть тоді, коли Пітер зняв свого підопічного з козла і дав йому води.

Втім, коли Хейл подивився на нього в черговий раз, Стайлз не відвів погляд.


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлз не був до кінця певен, чому він не взяв ноги в руки, тікаючи з клубу якнайдалі. Та вочевидь, що Пітер, як перевертень знайшов би його без питань. Чи то вловивши його запах на вулиці, або запитав Джоша, якого Стайлз був упевнений, він точно торкався сьогодні. Його знайомий більш за все просто злив би Пітеру інфу про нього випадково, тому що чоловік був  ще тим гостем – йому все давалося легко. Існувала ще третя можливість: Пітер подзвонив би Дереку, розповівши барвисто, що зустрів Стайлза в клубі БДСМ, а цього хлопець не хотів ні за які скарби світу.

Та все ж не пішов і не пробував утекти, натомість дивлячись на чергову сцену в іншій частині підземелля. Але не міг зосередитись, не міг заспокоїти своє серце, яке швидше билося і викинути вигляд Пітера зі стеком в руці з голови.

Мало не скрикнув, коли хтось підійшов до нього і обійняв за талію.

\- Спокійно - прошепотів Пітер. -  Маю намір лише поговорити.

\- Тут між іншим публічне місце - нагадав йому Стайлз. - Тож не стеж за мною, навіть не пробуй ...

\- Я сюди першим прийшов - осмикнув його чоловік, і чутно було, що йому весело. - Думав, що ти не втерпиш. Можеш крикнути «перевертень» - кепкуючи запропонував.

\- Взагалі два перевертня - уточнив Стайлз.

Пітер пирснув, ніби на менше не сподівався.

\- Взагалі нас тут п'ятеро - просвітив його Хейл. - Чую на тобі запах Єви - додав, глибше вдихаючи його запах.

Стайлз подивився на нього, жахливо здивований цим.

\- Блонда, справляє неабияке враження - припустив Пітер. - Прояснилось? – запитав солодко. - І не радив би тобі з нею щось починати - додав.

\- Прийшов мені  давати поради? - пирснув Стайлз з недовірою.

Пітер відгукнувся тим же і відсунувся від хлопця, чим дуже його здивував.

\-  Прецінь не належиш мені, щоб я тобі радив, Стайлзе - відрізав чоловік.

\- Боже - прогарчав хлопець, не до кінця впевнений чи немає де прихованої камери.

Адже день народження у нього повинно було бути невдовзі, залишалося лишень кілька тижнів. У Скотта, звичайно, не вистачило б креативності, так з ним вчинити. Врешті-решт його життя було лайно, раз стояв посеред БДСМ клубу і розмовляв не з іншими людьми, а з Пітером Хейлом.

\- Хіба тобі в голову не приходило, що мене не цікавить, що ти робиш в цьому своєрідному місці - підчепив перевертень глузливо і Стайлз завмер, не вловивши в його голосі і краплі засудження.

Пітер не насміхався над ним. Питав цілком серйозно з поглядом, що прикипів до сцени.

\- Особисто я не люблю, коли люди не зв'язані. Людям не можна довіряти, коли говориш їм не рухатися - сказав раптом Пітер.

Стайлз  переступив нервово з ноги на ногу, не знаючи, що сказати.

\- Що робиш це тільки з собі подібними ...? - завагався хлопець, не бажаючи більше говорити слова "перевертень".

Ніколи не знаєш, хто-раптом підслуховує. Останнє чого б хотів це перевірку на наркотики, яку б проводили охоронці БДСМ клубу. Його батько міг би не зрозуміти зовсім, жодне з його пояснень. Стайлз вельми сумнівався, що щось було б правдоподібним в цій ситуації.

Пітер подивився на нього, хмурячи брови, і зробив глибший вдих.

\- Ні. Я ... самотній - відповів чоловік, швидше за все використовуючи замінник слова "омега". - Тож не шукаю тут контактів із собі подібними. Зацікавлений ... людьми в будь-яких їх аспектах - додав Пітер.

Стайлз подумав, що чекав якоїсь пильної уваги, але це все що міг сказати йому перевертень, увага якого переключилася на сцену. Не знав, як довго вони тут стояли, але жінка дійшла до піку з придушенням стогоном, коли її Домінант крав останні поцілунки з її грудей.

Пітер здавався байдужим, але якщо подивитися по-іншому міг ходити сюди хоч кожен день.

Хейл не сказавши ні слова попрямував в бік виходу і Стайлз пішов за ним далі. Чоловік не обернувся, але точно чув, його ходу або биття його серця. А може чув його характерний запах ще з тих часів, коли жили вони в Бейкон Хіллс. Пітер здавався іншим, ніж тоді.

Перш за все Стайлз  не відчував загрози в його присутності. Рухи перевертня не були різкими, які б наводили страху, але все одно не було сумнівів, хто тут головний. І це все будило, як завжди, в хлопця знайомий добрий бунт.

Пітер підійшов до бару, вітаючи Джоша, ніби були добрими приятелями. Не думав навіть одягати сорочку і Стайлз не міг відвести очей від крапель поту, які стікали по його плечах. У цьому світлі було набагато краще видно.

Пітер обернувся і подивився на нього всезнаючим поглядом. І десь в глибині хлопця піднімалися точно веселощі. Та Пітер не виглядав, що збирається коментувати, що зловив його на гарячому.

\- Хочеш води? - запитав перевертень.

\- Швидше за все хочу додому - ствердно відповів Стайлз, але не робив спроб рушити.

Не знав з чого б, він не пішов, а Пітер поглядав за ним спокійно.

\- Хочеш поговорити? Тут? - почав перевертень, кидаючи виразний погляд на незайнятий столик.

Клуб спорожнів і незабаром мало світати.

Стайлз прикусив губу і повернувся в бік канапи, яка виглядала привабливо. Його білий браслет здавалося важив тонну, коли Пітер вдивлявся в нього зі спокоєм.

\- Ти просто прикидаєшся? - нахабно запитав Стайлз, розуміючи, що брехню Пітера, він якось вирахує.

Чоловік все одно пирхнув, вочевидь йому знову було весело.

\- Це місце не для того, щоб прикидатися. Не обов'язково мені тут бути милим, тому що я не такий і давно це знаю. Знаю так само, що люблю владу - чітко сказав Пітер, роблячи черговий ковток.

Стайлз почав нервово стукати пальцями по стегну. Джош дивився на них з-за свого місця за стійкою і мив склянки. Якщо і був здивований, то не показував цього.

\- Немає в тебе мільйона питань? - Здивувався перевертень. - Де той Стайлз, який перетворив на попіл мій таємничий план? – спитав знаючи відповідь.

\- Виріс - відрізав коротко.

\- Але кігті залишилися - затвердив Пітер.

\- А ти хотів би їх обламати? - запитав Стайлз, нахиляючись близько до чоловіка.

Пітер же засміявся знову, відкидаючи голову так, що видно було шию і горло.

\- а мені воно треба? - запитав Хейл. - Чи не приємніше було б їх обточити?

\- Не думаю, що ми зараз про кігті говоримо - відповів сухо Стайлз, згадуючи, які ж червоні були у того хлопця сідниці.

Пітер же торкався до них з дивною чуттєвістю, і це все було прегарно, поки не зрозумів Стілінскі, хто перед ним стоїть. Відчував себе так, ніби перед ним дві різні людини і, можливо, так і було. Минуло два роки. Хлопець дуже змінився, виріс зі старого смикання. Був упевнений в собі. Може і Пітер навчався на своїх помилках.

\- Прийшов дуже пізно. Люблю, щоб вони були нахабними. Повинні мене спровокувати, щоб отримати, те чого хочуть - пояснив йому невиразним тоном Пітер.

Між ними знову залягла невидима тиша, коли Стайлз намагався проаналізувати, що почув.

 

Чи не настільки він був недосвідченим, щоб не знати, що сесія закінчилася, коли Пітер зійшов зі сцени. Хейл мабуть ходив в іншій частині клубу кілька годин, раз відразу його не помітив.

Не було у хлопця підстав довіряти Пітеру, але з іншого боку люди тут здавалися, цілком  спокійними в його присутності. Так само як і ті чотири перевертня. Якби Пітер викликав підозри - давно б його вже викинули з клубу. Статут був жорстким.

\- Можна запитати що це ти тут робиш? - запитав раптом Хейл.

\- Звичайно, можеш, але чи отримаєш відповідь, тож таке - відповів Стайлз без роздумів.

\- Який негречний - чітко сказав Пітер і з осудом клацнув язиком.

Стайлз завмер, тому що фактично він був не дуже люб'язним. Нічого іншого не робив ось уже двадцять хвилин, як шукав до чого б йому причепитися. Чи не був таким агресивним з того часу, як Пітер повстав з мертвих до їх подиву.

\- В універі? - підчепив раптом Пітер. - Ну, що? - запитав, коли Стайлз подивився на нього здивовано. - Іноді дзвоню Дереку, щоб переконатися, як він ся має. Сумніваюся, що Скотт оцінить подібний інтерес з мого боку. А ти ... - відрізав. - Знав, що не залишишся в Бейкон Хілс на довго, але Нью Йорк? Далеченько навіть для тебе - кинув Пітер.

\- Хороший універ - відповів Стайлз, розуміючи, що відповідає теж коротко, що для нього було не типово. - Вчуся. Розійшлися після школи. Лідія в Стенфорді. Джексон в Лондоні і не знаю, що там робить. Ніхто нічим не цікавиться. Дерек працює в Бейкон Хілс і ...

\- Ремонтує будинок - підказав йому Пітер. - Знаю. Допоміг йому викупити землю.

Стайлз не міг приховати свого подиву.

\- Це був і мій будинок теж - нагадав йому чоловік невиразно. - У нас все по іншому. Ми ж бо родина і не перестанемо нею бути, хоча і розділені сьогоденням. Дерек не говорив Вам, що ми контактуємо, тому що Скотт все одно на мене ображений. Чи не зрозумів би - пояснив йому Пітер.

Взагалі це було раціонально. Скотт хоч і навчився контролю, все одно ненавидів свою натуру первертня. Час не поліпшив його стосунків з Дереком і його зграєю, хоч Хейл насправді намагався. Стайлз не міг не відмітити. Скотт просто не розумів, що будь-хто міг стати перевертнем. Для нього Дерек був таким же агресором нарівні з Ерікою, Айзеком і Бойдом, як і Пітер. Чи не розумів, може через це Рейес тільки і вижила. Її стан був дійсно критичним, зі слів Мелісси.

Стайлз прочистив горло раптом замислившись.

\- А у тебе що? - запитав, бо так вимагала пристойність.

\- Маю фірму. Працюю посередником між зграями. Незалежність дає багато можливостей. До речі мені цікаво, чи не хотів би у мене попрацювати. Із платнею звичайно ж - пояснив Пітер.

Стайлз покліпав очима не сподіваючись на таке.

\- Але тут не час і не місце для такої розмови - Хейл продовжив. - Сюди прийшов, бо шукав відповідь. Знайшов? – зацікавлено спитав.

Стайлз якимось чином розумів, що не повинен відповідати. Пітер не здавався агресивним, як тоді коли тримав його зап'ясток біля своїх вуст і пропонував йому "Дарунок", який Стайлз зовсім не хотів. Принаймні не від Пітера і не тим часом.

\- Не знаю - відповів дуже щиро.

Все ж у нього була така плутанина в голові, присутність Пітера ж бо не допомагала.

Хейл злегка всміхнувся.

\- Відчуваєш себе незадоволеним. Адже любиш все знати - відповів перевертень з чималою впевненістю, яка завжди нервувала Стайлза.

 Ще тоді в Бейкон Хілс, коли Пітер пропонував йому укус, здавалося йому, що чоловік знав всі його таємні бажання і він ненавидів його за це.

\- Що ж це щира відповідь. Це небезпечно щось робити, як не маєш про цю справу зеленого поняття. Добре проаналізувати тему це ще не все, ти це точно помітив - продовжував Пітер.

\- Скільки ... - почав хлопець і питання застрягло в горлі.

\- Скільки вже цим займаюся або скільки тут цим займаюся? - запитав Пітер. - Коли виїхав з Бейкон Хілс, осів тут і знайшов цей клуб. До пожежі цікавився цими практиками, але Бейкон Хілс маленьке містечко - пояснив.

Взагалі не зобов'язаний був більше нічого говорити. Стайлз зрештою знав це з самого початку.

\- Можеш і далі приходити з білим браслетом сюди, але це не дасть тобі відчути і дізнатися все - підчепив чоловіків. - Коли сюди прийшов, що тебе цікавило? Ким би хотів бути? - запитав дуже поважно.

Стайлз відчув, що його обличчя палає, але Пітер навіть не здригнувся.

\- Хтось знайомий міг би познайомити тебе з цими відчуттями - Хейл продовжував. - Міг би тобі показати, що це таке і знаєш, що я перевертень, і тому я б зрозумів відразу, коли щось тобі не сподобається і зупинився б - додав. - Це був би непоганий початок.

\- Перевертень - відповів Стайлз, дивлячись на Пітера з недовірою.

Не до кінця до нього доходило, що пропонував чоловік.

\- І мали б зустрінеться у тебе? - уточнив.

\- Або можеш попросити у Стейсі зеленого браслета  наступним разом. І пішли б ми донизу в приватні покої - відповів Пітер, не зводячи з нього погляду.

Стайлз потрусив головою, не розуміючи, як вони до цього дійшли.

\- Думав, що повинен цуратися Єви - пригадав його ж слова. - Тому що вона перевертень.

\- Ні, тому що вона різка. Уперта. Знаю її досить, щоб це стверджувати - поінформував Пітер і Стайлз пирхнув.

\- А я знаю тебе - різко відповів, не в силах утриматися.

Пітер все одно не виглядав скривдженим. Трохи випростався і глибше вдихнув.

\- Я лише запропонував - відповів Хейл, і його погляд все ще був наполегливим і це було дивно.

Стайлз засміявся терпко.

\- А я не погодився - сказав, щоб прояснити все напевно.

Адже сенсом БДСМ було спілкування, а якщо говорити про Пітера Хейла не хотів би його спілкуванням знехтувати.

\- Так і знав. Я поважаю твій вибір. Але май на увазі, що я за тобою буду наглядати - додав перевертень тоном, який Стайлз до кінця не зрозумів.

\- Це засторога? - запитав.

Пітер закотив очі, як і всі Хейли і похитав головою, ніби хотів сказати, що нічого сильно і не змінилося.

\- Розумій, як хочеш - відповів перевертень, піднімаючись з дивана.


	3. Chapter 3

 Стайлз провів вікенд аналізуючи ситуацію, тому що звик так робити з дитинства. Збирав факти, а потім робив висновки. І з якого боку не підійшов до того, що було в клубі, переконався в двох речах: не був з Пітером ввічливим, і точно ще туди повернеться, не заважаючи на присутність Хейла, якого не дуже і любив.

Дерек підтвердив, що Пітер допоміг йому викупити землю, і навіть підкинув грошенят на початок ремонту. Що взагалі не потішило Стайлза, думав, що розмова з чоловіком тепер піде в інше русло. Не те щоб вони подружилися, але ворогами їм бути було не обов'язково.

Стайлз знав, просто на просто відчував, що якби Пітер зробив щось таке в клубі, Стейсі або перевертні з клубу точно б зробили щось з Хейлом і це було обнадійливо - хоч і не розкусив до чого Пітер залишився з ним в клубі на довше. Взагалі розмова не проясняла ситуації, він і сам мав сумніви щодо Єви, так як його інстинкт був заточений за багато років боїв, але перед самим собою мусив визнати, що Пітер був дійсно милим. У той свій  мудацький спосіб навіть пробував його вислухати, і Стайлз не помітив, що той хоче його висміяти - що цілком від нього очікував.

Становище ускладнялося ще й тим, що такі спільноти були досить закритими, щоб вони там перетнулися, якби Стайлз подумав що може не тільки брати участь, а й поспостерігати за тим, як фактично розігруються сесії. Чи не настільки вже собі брехав, щоб визнати, що йому цікаво, як Пітер ставиться до своїх сабів. Чи тільки це чоловіки? Чи займається з ними сексом? Існувало кілька варіацій на цю тему, і кожен раз не уживався з ними образ Пітера, якого він знав - не міг зрозуміти цього.

І якщо Пітер колись мав рацію щодо його - то саме тоді, коли говорив, що Стайлз буде незадоволений, якщо не зрозуміє чогось.

***

Стейсі привітала його легкою посмішкою, напевно запам'ятався він їй. Можливо, зрештою, не багато новеньких поверталося. Або тільки він і повернувся через такий короткий проміжок часу. Але протирання заду в гуртожитку і розгляд сторін присвячених  БДСМ було куди краще. Стайлз прочитав багато чого і вже ніщо, не могло його здивувати. Знав терміни, познайомився з вдячними людьми, які пережили сабспейс і дуже фізичну таку практику, як саб-дроп.

Він не думав, що міг би піти в люди з зеленим браслетом на зап'ястку і комусь віддати такий же контроль над самим собою. Хоч не був снобом, але сама ідея здавалося бридкою. Чи не чекав, що знайде тут когось, з ким почне тут такий зв'язок, але потихеньку сподівався, що все одно йому вдасться познайомиться з кимось насправді гідним його довіри, щоб принаймні могли б протягом місяця випробувати якусь техніку .

Стейсі посміхнулася йому в черговий раз, коли поправив на своєму зап'ясті білий браслет і зайшов за завісу.

***

Майже відразу в нього вдарив той спокій, що панував навколо. Раніше не звернув увагу на цю особливість системи, яка повинна була виникнути з ієрархії. Впізнав кілька осіб, з деякими навіть розмовляв тут востаннє, і насправді це принесло йому свої привілеї, тому що Джош сьогодні вночі не працював.

Єва крутилася між столиками в сукні, яка було не довше, ніж колишній її наряд. Повернула голову, як тільки відчула, як він за нею спостерігає, він тільки стиснув в руці пляшку з водою і почув позаду себе подих бармена.

\- Такий погляд це очевидне запрошення - повідомив йому чоловік.

\- Я ж ... - почав Стайлз.

\- Новенький, але це зміниться, а вона буде пам'ятати. Ти як саб повинен виявляти повагу до Містресс - пояснив йому чоловік.

\- Звідки таке припущення, що хочу бути сабом? - пирхнув Стайлз, відчуваючи себе злегка ураженим.

Чоловіка здавалося розвеселив це питання, він подивився на нього виразно, а потім повернувся до своїх склянках.

Може бути, в Стайлзі не було цього. Або просто його не відкрив в собі. Або суспільство тут відчувало, що коли його фантазії ставали жорсткіше, там він був завжди тим, хто підкорявся. На відміну від реального життя, де бився кожен раз за себе.

Вже давно знав, що його пристрасть до підпорядкування в ліжку, не означала, що був слабким. Лідія швидше за все могла б йому довести, що в цьому і була його сила, бо насправді важко було піддатися чиєїсь волі і аж так комусь довіритись. А може просто так довго покладалися один на одного зі Скоттом, а зараз, коли їх дороги розійшлися, почав шукати собі когось, хто замінив би йому друга, від якого в нього не було таємниць?

\- Щось обмірковуєш - раптом пролунав над вухом знайомий голос.

Пітер - на цей раз в дуже вже обліплюючий сорочці - сидів на високому барном стільці біля нього.

Стайлз подивився на чоловіка, не знаючи, що ж він повинен робити.

\- Побачив, що ти сам тут сидиш. Немає твого приятеля бармена. Подумав, що можу тебе представити деяким знайомим - підчепив Пітер.

\- Твоїм знайомим? - запитав Стайлз, не знаючи, яким чином він туди впишеться.

Пітер відвів погляд.

\- Приходжу сюди досить довго, щоб всіх знати. Тобі буде краще налагоджувати контакти, якщо всі будуть знати, що у тебе тут знайомий. Люди сюди просто так не приходять - пояснив йому Хейл.

Стайлз відкашлявся. Ще кілька днів тому обіцяв собі поводитися по-людськи в спілкуванні з Пітером, якщо той не дасть йому приводу, щоб він поводився інакше. Не хотів бути мудаком, особливо, коли не мав поняття, хто з товариства тут був перевертнем і слухав їхні розмови.

\- Зрозуміло, дякую - відповів, тому що це було правильно.

Тож Пітер подивився на нього підозріло, але не прокоментував змін в його поведінці.

\- Єва сьогодні тільки дивиться. Той високий чоловік, який гладить по голові брюнетку, що сидить біля його ніг власник клубу. Його дружина, Марія це та брюнетка. - Пітер вказав йому на найближчий столик. - Сьогодні щось на зразок вечора, коли всі знайомляться. Прийшли деякі люди з інших клубів.

\- Не всі сьогодні на колінах - звернув увагу Стайлз, не знаючи, як ще про це сказати.

\- Не всі люблять, коли біля них на колінах стоять - відповів Пітер, повів плечима. - Іноді не всі люблять або не можуть стояти на колінах ... - відрізав.

\- Хм? - вирвалося з вуст Стайлза.

\- В лівому кутку приміщення на дивані сидять саби. Це Джейсон, у нього проблеми з колінами - поінформував його Пітер. - Якщо захочешь відіграти якусь сцену, і Домінант не запитає тебе про твій медичний стан, просто йди. Дитя або не відає, що творить, або у нього вітер в голові. Так чи інакше, можеш не мати з кимось таким ніяких справ - пояснив йому Пітер, махаючи долонею в повітрі, ніби відганяв набридливу муху.

\- Хіба таке заслуговує на увагу? - Пирхнув Стайлз, не знаючи чи хоче почати жартувати або так фліртує.

Пітер навіть не подивився на нього, обводив поглядом приміщення, ніби чогось чекав.

\- Таке варто уваги власника - відрізав Хейл. - Виперли б його з клубу, а Стейсі роздрукувала фото, щоб знали, кого не пускати.

Між ними виникла зручна тиша. Стайлз не знав як почати розмову, тим більше, що Пітер, здавалося не звертав на нього уваги.

\- Щось обмірковуєш - повторив раптово перевертень.

\- Га? - Вирвалося у Стайлза.

\- У тебе такий вираз, ніби щось аж так обмірковуєш. Тут не потрібно думати. Потрібно щоб ти хоча б на хвильку відкрився і перестав думати - пояснив йому Пітер.

\- Читав вікіпедию - огризнувся Стайлз, не в силах стримати себе.

Пітер кривувато посміхнувся, подивившись на нього раптово.

\- Ох, я впевнений, що твій аналіз точно завів тебе набагато далі вікіпедії - відрізав перевертень і очевидно ця думка досі його дуже сильно розважала. - На жаль, мушу тебе відпустити - додав чоловік, відсуваючись від бару.

Стайлз взагалі не знав, куди йде Пітер, але Хейл попрямував поперек приміщення і став на шляху у тендітної дівчини, яка дивилася на нього пильно. Її голова все одно була злегка опущена і вона не дивилася в очі Пітера, поки він пальцем не підніс її підборіддя вгору.

Стайлз не чув, про що вони розмовляли. Нікому це не здавалося дивним. Не міг відвернути погляду, коли Пітер раптово подарував тій лагідний поцілунок. Не було на його обличчі ніжності, але було в ньому рішучість, коли обійняв її за плечі і попрямував в зону призначену для розваг.

Стайлз відчув, як його щоки палають, коли склав два і два зрозумівши, що у Хейла була призначена зустріч, але той все одно знайшов час на розмову з ним. Чи не повинен був врешті-решт ні на що інше сподіватися. Пітер все ж був і залишився Пітером, хоча його злегка недоречні коментарі через стільки років раптово почали бути зрозумілими.

\- Він чарівний - відгукнувся хлопець, якого Стайлз шоковано впізнав, як того саба з минулої сесії з Хейлом.

\- Думаю так - відрізав Стайлз. - Хм ... Бачив тебе тиждень тому, якщо це норм, можеш щось розповісти таке... - промимрив.

Хлопчина посміхнувся і повів плечима.

\- Якби я не хотів, щоб на мене дивилися, на мене б не дивилися - відповів ствердно. - Адам - представився йому, хоч руки і не подав.

\- Стайлз - відповів не замислюючись.

Не вперше йому було тут знайомиться. Але все одно сумнівався, чи запам'ятають його. Люди тут, напевно, мали більш цікаві заняття, ніж дивитися на його браслет, якого він кольору, чи змінився.

\- Як ... - не доказав сором'язливо. - Ну, знаєш ... Минулого тижня ти і Пітер ... Як це починати? - Запитав, відчуваючи себе дивно скутим.

До цього моменту думав, що двоє людей, якщо зустрічаються, то секс для них це щось очевидне. Все одно знав, що минулого тижня це був не секс зовсім. Пітер хоч і не проникав в хлопця, та приклався до нього заміцно,після чого Адам був, просто на просто, не здатний ні на що, довгі хвилини. Те як звисав з того козла запало сильно в пам'ять Стайлза.

Хлопчина злегка посміхнувся.

\- Побачивши когось підходиш з ним поговорити. Якщо він Домінант, то першим починає розмову. Якщо ж ти саб ... іноді повинен постаратися, аби когось зацікавити собою - пояснив йому Адам. - Потім в теорії хтось може запропонувати, що саме він хоче з тобою зробити, але так як ти новенький, то точно хтось запитає, що б ти хотів робити. Може навіть підкинути пару ідей тобі, але швидше за все буде орієнтуватися на тебе в даний момент - додав.

Стайлз кивнув головою, намагаючись запам'ятати якомога більше.

\- Якщо надумаєш, важливо, щоб був щирим. Не тільки з тим, хто буде проводити з тобою сесію, але так само і з самим собою. Тут не будуть тебе судити за те, що ти любиш, щоб тебе називали дитиною або псом - продовжував далі Адам.

\- А якби хотів пару уроків - додав Стайлз.

\- На все треба заслужити - пожартував Адам.

Хлопець відпив кілька ковтків і подивився в зал, який потихеньку почав наповняться людьми. Стайлз бачив, як щораз більше людей юрмилися навколо власника клубу. Обмінювалися номерами телефонів, сміялися, спілкувалися.

\- Мало хто приходять без партнерів - додав Адам і на цей раз був абсолютно серйозний. - Більшість тут приходить через своїх партнерів, з якими у них стосунки і тут навчаються правил безпеки, також яким має бути БДСМ і що це за відносини. Самотнім важче, бо не знаєш, кому повинен, ось так відразу, довіритися, тому раджу перш поговорити з тим, ким хочеш бути - додав.

\- Все тут відразу розуміють це? - Запитав зацікавлено, бо вже вкотре чув одне й те саме від людей, з  якими тут розмовляв.

\- Приємно, пояснювати новачкові - відповів хлопець. - Не хочу, щоб у тебе виникло неправильне уявлення, що ми тут банда збоченців, а таке вже було. Це не виглядає добре і псує атмосферу на багато тижнів. Чим більше з тобою будемо говорити, тим більше шансів, що ні викличеш поліції, коли у кого-то вийде дуже крута сесія.

\- Бог мій - зойкнув Стайлз. - Хтось і справді викликав? - Запитав з недовірою.

\- Один або два рази. На жаль якраз я лежав зв'язаним. Це вельми неприємно, коли розмовляєш з поліцейським психологом и запевняєш його, що у тебе немає Стокгольмського синдрому. Щоразу більше інформації про БДСМ, але кожен раз вони повинні переконатися, що з тобою все гаразд - відрізав Адам і зробив таке мученицьке обличчя, що Стайлз не сумнівався, що ці неприємні спогади повернулися.

\- Не турбуйся про мій рівень прийняття - переконав його. - Знав і не таке в житті.

\- Порно бреше - підчепив Адам.

\- Знаю. Думаю, що Пітер щось таке і хотів мені донести - додав.

Адам насупив брови і закусив губу.

\- Домінанта називаємо Домінантами. Поки у тебе білий браслет, поки ти новачок можеш всіх називати на ім’я, але коли зрозумієш що ти, повинен будеш дотримуватися протоколу. Звертатися потрібно буде «Будь ласка, Майстер або Містресс», тільки якщо скажуть, як хочуть, щоб ти звертався до них. Домінант вітає тебе першим, і так само першим починає розмову - поінформував його Адам і Стайлз відкрив рот в шоці.

Адже не уявляв, що до Пітеру потрібно буде звертатися чемно.

\- Скрізь? - Запитав з недовірою.

\- На теренах клубу - відповів Адам. - Поза статут відноситься тільки до тих пар, що так між собою домовилися.

\- Ти жартуєш - пирхнув, похитуючи головою.

Адам повів плечима.

\- Мова про підпорядкування. Це лише маленька правило, якщо тобі це не підходить ... - не закінчив хлопець, киваючи головою, ніби не хотів йому нічого більше говорити.

\- Але Пітер - почав Стайлз, в бажанні пожартувати.

\- Завжди можеш поговорити з ним поза клубом і запитати, чи можна з ним поводитися не чемно- запропонував Адам. - Але я з власного досвіду знаю, що він не погодится - додав, підморгуючи йому, ніби маючи на увазі під цим щось більше, ніж розмова.

Може бути так і було. Стайлз міг чітко уявити Пітера, який кохався, а хтось вигукував йому Майстер.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Стайлз вже втретє стояв перед дверима клубу і зробивши глибокий вдих перш ніж увійти. Минуло точно два тижні. Іспити, які проходили в універі, забирали у нього час, який він би витратив на себе. Скот дзвонив до нього кілька разів, щоб упевниться, що все в нього гаразд. Швидше за все питання про Пітера, дуже їх турбували. Дерек більше говорив, ніж зазвичай.

Зайшов усередину, поправляючи свою темну сорочку. До цього моменту не особливо стежив за своїм видом, з вигляду його одягу всі розуміли, що був студентом. Більшість гостей були в темному, елегантно, але все одно в щільних речах, які все підкреслювали і змушували звернути увагу на них. Не відчував себе сексуальним в своєму тілі зовсім, але мав намір в цей раз зробити виняток.

Стейсі підвела брову на його вид і усміхнулася кривувато.

\- Привіт - сказала вона.

Він відкашлявся неспокійно.

\- Прошу дати зеленого браслета - відповів, намагаючись ковтнути грудку, що з’явилася в його горлі.

Вже відчував себе по іншому і взагалі на це він і сподівався. Не мав наміру брати участь в сесії, але в подальшому, щоб придивитися до суспільства, повинен був офіційно показати, що і так всі вже знали і як він сам себе відчував.

Видихнув важко, щоб взяти себе в руки.

\- Тож не повинен ... - почала Стейсі.

\- ... Брати участь в сесії, якщо не хочу. Знаю - продовжив він за неї.

Подивилася на нього трохи прискіпливіше, ніби хотіла його приструнити і він інстинктивно позадкував.

\- Вибачте - швидко додав, посмішка жінки стала ще отруйніше.

\- Будеш для когось великим викликом - прокоментувала, надягаючи на його зап'ясток зелений браслет.

Пройшов крізь портьєри, а потім попрямував в сторону бару. Вода повинна була подіяти на нього отверезимо. Стежив за тим, як власник клубу годує свою дружину виноградом. Ніде не бачив їх в іншій частині приміщення, але з іншого боку не був тут настільки часто. Не знав чи працює клуб в інші дні тижня, а якщо так і було – чи подобалося їм, коли на них дивляться.

Сам провів багато часу, думаючи як це розібрати. Коли уявляв собі, що в глушині Заповідника, де машинами приїжджали на секс на швидку, його ловить на цьому помічник батька. Хоча точно був упевнений, що не хотів би, щоб хто-небудь з близьких знайомих бачив, як їсть він є з чужих рук виноград.

Хоча це і не були його близькі знайомі, а коли б і стали ними - точно і так більшість з них в певному моменті побачить його голу дупу і навпаки. Було б щирим відповісти чимось подібним. Безліч людей в порно, яке він дивився, плакали. Інші ж, хоч і не плакали, але видавали з себе такі звуки, що його ерегований член вистрибував з трусів. Нагота перестала бути проблемою, коли розумів, що вони дійсно оголюються під час сесій.

Єва попрямувала до нього, тому він намагався нахилити голову, як звичайний саб. Жінка нічого не сказала, коли опинилася в сантиметрі від його грудної клітини. Чи не була вище його, навіть на своїх шпильках, але відчував він якусь дивну силу, яку випромінювала не тільки її постава, але і взагалі вся жінка.

\- Привіт - нарешті заговорила.

\- Хей ... - почав Стайлз невпевнено. - Пані.

\- Містресс - поправила його.

\- Привіт, Містресс - відповів, відчуваючи іскри збудження, що прокочувалися уздовж тіла.

Відчував так само, коли зі своїм колишнім грали в рольові ігри. Коли раз в житті міг дійсно бути Бетменом, хоч потім і не до кінця йому це сподобалося. Те що він думав у ліжку могло бути його сильною стороною. Мав гарну уяву і був креативним, але не вистачало йому пориву, який би підтримував його починання в повсякденності.

\- Тобі вже не цікаво все і ти готовий спробувати щось? - Запитала жінка.

Стайлз раптом облизав пересохлі вуста. Пітер попереджав його про неї, хоч його попередження не мало ніякого відношення до того, що жінка була перевертнем. Стайлз встановив свої правила ще в гуртожитку, щоб не піддатися пориву. І мав на меті їх дотримуватися.

\- Ні, Містресс - відповів абсолютно щиро, смакуючи ці слова у себе на язиці.

 Єва розправила плечі легко и на її обличчі з'явилася гримаса невдоволення, але кивнула головою, поважаючи його рішення.

\- Добре розважитися тоді, якщо зміниш рішення, завжди можеш мене знайти пізніше - сказала, і не дочекавшись відповіді, просто відійшла.

Відчував себе так, як ніби раптом міг знову нормально дихати. Його плечі виразно розправилися, потім стиснув пляшку води в руці і попрямував в іншу частину клубу. Було незвично тихо і не знав це хороший знак чи ні. Можливо прийшов зарано. Хоча навколо однієї точки побачив велику штовханину.

Втиснувся поміж людьми, подивитися за ким всі так пильно спостерігали. Адам посміхнувся в його сторону, як тільки підійшов до нього і Стайлз відчув себе трохи більше впевненим. Все ж був тут хоч хтось із знайомих.

Його погляд повернувся до сцени, що проходила тут. Плечі Пітера впізнав одразу. Задумався про те, чи обертається він на вовка під час цього. Щось шепотіло йому, що для перевертня це великий ризик. Скот розповідав йому, що під час сексу його очі блищали ненатурально. Сильні емоції зривали контроль на малу частку секунди, яка завжди могла підвести. Дерек говорив їм, що це норма, але потрібно бути на сторожі. Коли Маккол познайомився з Кірою. Вона, як одна з численних його дівчат звернула на це увагу і сказала йому, що вона кіцуне.

Тіло, яким розпоряджався зараз Пітер, було жіночим. Дівчина була повністю роздягнена, її мешти стояли біля звичайного дерев'яного столу, на якому лежав її одяг. Пітер зав’язав останній вузол на подив Стайлза, прикрутив мотузку до гака, який звисав з софіта. Чоловік натягнув її настільки сильно, щоб дівчина мала б стати навшпиньки. Її пов'язані ззаду руки не виглядали так, що їй зручно. І Стайлзу це відчувалося більше тортурою, ніж приємністю.

Пітер стиснув її груди, її голова відкинулася назад, відкриваючи беззахисну білу шию. Тихі зітхання прокотилися по приміщенню, але швидше за все для інших це було доказом пристрасті. Для Стайлза раптом очевидним стало які потреби тут задовольняє Пітер.

 - Спокушаєш мене, сонечко? - Запитав солодко чоловік і та взяв її за підборіддя, примушуючи дивитися собі в очі.

\- Хочеш, щоб обійшовся з тобою легко?

Похитала головою в запереченні, так сильно, що кілька прядок впало їй на обличчя. Пітер відразу ж легко їх відвернув і поправив їх в укладену зачіску. Стайлз не міг позбутися відчуття, що Хейл її втішав. Пітер пхнув її легко, але в той же час так, щоб вона втратила рівновагу. Дівчина хитнулася вперед і назад, а потім зупинилася. У тиші, яка володіла цією частиною приміщення, одразу почув хлопець її важке зітхання. Пітер тим часом, підійшов до столу і вибрав щось, що дивно нагадувало батіг. Перший удар не був сильним. Стайлз навіть міг би сказати, що він був розрахований на те, щоб дівчина встала на місце. Перестала ворушитися відразу ж і хоч і не могла бачити Пітера, намагалася вгадати, коли буде наступний удар. Не мала звичайно ніяких на це шансів. Не тільки тому що Хейл був перевертнем.

Не могла обернуться або подивитися назад. Повинна була чути кроки Пітера, адже навіть Стайлз їх чув. Може бути Хейл регулював їх, щоб створити враження. Кружляв за плечима дівчини ніби хижак, яким і був, і Стайлз не міг відвести від нього погляду.

Було в ньому щось небезпечне і водночас граціозне. Можливо справа була в рухах, які були вивірені. Рухався так, що не було в них нічого зайвого. Від постави і його зап'ястку, яким робив наступний удар - Пітер повністю контролював не тільки ситуацію, але й самого себе.

Стайлз не бачив його ще таким. Може в перший раз, коли побачив його на сесії, щось йому вселило зміни в поставі Пітера, а бачити це в повній красі - це вже було зовсім інша справа. І якщо вже чоловік і помітив його присутність, то йому цього не показав.

Пітер підійшов до дівчини після якогось часу і повернув її до себе. Наступні удари припали їй на груди  і хоч і намагалася відсторониться - не дуже це в неї виходило. Водночас Стайлз бачив в ній ту суперечку. Удари, які сипалися на неї, її збуджували, тому що її соски стояли сторчма і він сам відчував, як його сорочка йому давила. Матеріал в кінці кінців був жорстким, не схожим на бавовну, яку звик носити.

Пітер, в цей же час перервався. Просто стояв над дівчиною, дозволяючи їй зробити глибокий вдих, а потім самими кінчиками пальців водив по її червоних сідницях, які ніби наповнювали його гордістю. Здавалося, що ці дії приносили йому щастя. Звичайно Стайлз подумав би, що це все вовкулацьки повадки, але в цілому багато людей тут надавали великого значення, що хтось був їх власністю. Це була не перша і не остання саб-дівчина, у якої були такі сліди.

Довгі пальці Пітера зачепили її соски, і Стайлз думав, що рука піде далі, але Хейл почав ними грати, хоч і з губ дівчини виходили вже зовсім неконтрольовані звуки. На її чолі, як краплі роси проступав піт, можливо від втоми, адже висіла так вже кілька довгих хвилин, або тому що намагалася з усіх сил утримати звуки, що виривалися з її вуст.

Можливо Пітер наказав їй мовчати. Можливо вона сама хотіла вести себе тихіше. Стайлз не знав, але віддав би багато, щоб дізнатися.

\- Благаю, - вирвалося нарешті у неї.

На губах Пітера з'явилася легка усмішка. Стиснув її соски по-справжньому боляче, що навіть Стайлза пересмикнуло від цього. А потім чоловік пройшовся долонею по животу дівчата, до самого лобку. Стайлз бачив, як найдовший його палець то з'являється, то зникає між нижніх губ дівчини, а та бореться сама з собою: зціпити ноги або ще ширше їх розставити.

\- Ти що ж ще не готова - відповів Пітер, прибираючи долоню.

Звук, який видала його підопічна, був майже звірячий. Так ніби у неї забрали воду в пустелі. Так ніби відібрали у неї кисень.

Пітер майже відразу поклав на її щоку свою долоню, і виглядало це по-справжньому чуттєво. Стайлз навіть сподівався, що Хейл її поцілує, але нічого такого не сталося. Чоловік дістав батіг, який використовував раніше.

\- Розставляй ширше ноги - порадив своєї підопічнії Пітер.

Дівчина відразу ж виконала наказ.

\- Колір? - Запитав Пітер без зволікання.

\- Зелений - легко відповіла хрипким голосом. - Пане, мої плечі заніміли - додала, дивлячись прямо в обличчя Хейла.

Пітер кивнув головою і взяв шнур, крапельку його відпустивши.

Дівчина з виразним полегшенням встала на стопи на підлогу. Стайлз думав, що повернуться до того моменту, який перервали, але Пітер почав розминати швидше за все болісно розтягнуті м'язи. Підопічна відвернула голову, давши йому кращий доступ, і зітхання, які видавала, було ні з чим не сплутати. Найголовніше Пітер був чудовим масажистом.

\- Це що ж все, що тобі потрібно, моя мала? - Здивувався чоловік. - Тільки це і ти вже мокра для мене - пирснув і його тон змінився на іронічний настільки швидко, що Стайлз мало не підскочив. Дівчина все одно далі залишалася в своєму солодкому трансі, ластилася до долоні Пітера, яка розпласталася на її плечі.

\- Ні, продовжуємо, будь ласка - сказала впевнено.

Хоча можливо це було вже благання, так швидко її голос надламався.

\- Пане - додала, коли знову вдихнула повітря.

Більше це нагадувало нявкання кота.

Пітер здавався задоволеним.

\- Ширше ноги - порадив їй знову і на цей раз його наказ був виконаний без коливань.

Це була не вигідна позиція, але мотузка дозволяла це, підтримуючи, щоб дівчина не впала, якби втратила рівновагу. Стайлз все одно не сумнівався в тому, що Пітер підхопив би її легко. Ніби нічого крім неї Хейл не бачив. Чоловік здавався зосереджений на ній одній, ніби була його цілим світом. І це було взаємно. Підопічна не дивилася на Пітера так ніби він був - її сонцем. Усвідомлювала його присутність, знала, що обпечеться, якщо буде близько до нього.

Стайлз ще ніколи не був нічиїм центром всесвіту, але віддав би все, щоб бути на її місці.

Не знав, звідки знову виник батіг в долонях Пітера, але кожен удар, приходився на її мокру піхву, дівчина видала скиглення, хлопець сам аж завмер щось скрутилося в ньому так міцно, що зовсім не міг зробити вдих. Якимось дивом відчував на собі ці удари. Кожен наступний удар був безжалісніше. Так ніби били по його члену, а не по нижніх губах дівчини. Його труси були диявольські тісними і з кожним йойком дівчини, йому ставало ще гірше. Щось розросталося в його горлі, коли дивився, як Пітер мучить її нерегулярними, іноді слабкими ударами, які повинні були приносити біль змішаний з приємністю, але тільки дражнили. Обіцяючи екстаз, але не даючи його.

Пітер мав бі користуватися своїми вовкулацькими чуттями, тому що Стайлз точно бачив, як чоловік з шумом вдихав повітря, ловлячи запах збудження. Як бугряться м'язи його шиї. Як зовсім точні його удари в пах підлеглої, як у неї згинаються ноги, коли нарешті кінчила.

Стайлз відчував пульсування власного члена і майже шкодував, що сам не кінчив в ту мить.

Пітер притримав руки дівчини в полоні, поки розв'язував шнур. Підняв її з легкістю і посадив на свої коліна, давав воду, а потім подивився просто на нього, ніби хотів йому розповісти, що точно знав, що Стайлз був тут все той час, що тривала сесія.


	5. Chapter 5

Стайлз побрів у зворотний бік в залу для гостей клубу, де можна було вільно поговорити. Адам за ним не пішов. Хлопець залишився в тій частині залу, розмовляючи з якимось пристойним чоловіком, якого Стайлз бачив вперше. З подивом відзначив, що за кілька невеликих візитів, об'єднував собою пару людей.

Зайняв місце біля бару, так як столики йому здавалося, займали більший простір. Ерекція його трохи спала, за що дякував всіх святих, бо в його щільних майтаках, була б наразі вже вельми очевидна. Не кажучи вже про те, що його рухи були скуті через неї.

Подумав було, а чи не піти йому з клубу. Не хотів, щоб Пітер побачив його таким ... збудженним. Таким поглинутим, але вочевидь було пізно. Перевертень швидше за все відчув його з самого початку. Хоч не стояв вже так далеко, згадав, що Дерек стверджував, що іскра в ньому жевріючи, робила запах його тіла легким для розпізнання перевертням.

Купив собі ще одну пляшку води, відчуваючи знайоме почуття наповнення в сечовому. Зиркнув на бармена, який здавалося, не звертав на нього уваги і повернувся, щоб роздивитись в приміщенні, якийсь напрямок в туалет, але ніяких знаків не було видно.

\- Перепрошую - почав, намагаючись звернути увагу чоловіки з місцевого обслуговуючого персоналу. - А де тут туалет?

\- Повинен повернуться в інший зал і пройти до кінця - відповів бармен навіть не глянувши в його бік.

Стайлз поспішив злізти зі свого місця, думаючи про те, чи сидить Пітер там зі своєю підлеглою, де їх залишили. Люди не хотіли їм очевидно перешкоджати в інтимному моменті і почали розходитися. Стайлз пішов тоді за ними, тому що не хотів залишатись позаду. Також і тому що не знав, що йому робити залишився він з Пітером, який притискав до себе ту дівчину. То в чому брав участь, здавалося йому досить особистим, щоб він не міг дивитися йому потім в очі. Можливо це було й на краще, так швидко не повинен був щось тут робити. Адам не говорив, що його чекає, якщо порушить правила, але він сподівався, що не буде тут без діла сидіти. Тому що вже не хотів цього. Починав перейматися атмосферою, яка просочувала це суспільство. Дивним духом волі та одночасно очевидних правил і іерархіїзаціі. Можливо став залежним.

Не встиг розглянутись, як ту частину клубу знову затемнили, швидше за все, тому що була вже порожня. Дійшов до дверей з таким бажаним написом і увійшов всередину. Темний кахель виглядав, як не дивно стерильно і елегантно одночасно. Напевно, обробка дуже дорого коштувала власникам, та й прислуга була не з дешевих. За вхід ніхто не платив, алкоголю не продавали. Стайлз починав замислюватися, як цей клуб взагалі утримується. Не хотів побачити своїх знімків на якомусь порно сайті через деякий час.

З його то щастям, його батько першим би про це дізнався.

Вийшов з кабінки міцно задумавшись і підійшов до умивальника, а потім завмер, коли зрозумів, що тут він не один. Пітер саме витирав долоні об паперовий рушник. Чоловік подивився на його зап'ясток і на його обличчі з'явилося дуже виразне здивування. Стайлз відвернув голову, дідько, але пообіцяв собі не бути збентеженим присутністю Пітера. Може і не був фанатом цього Хейла, але його присутність все одно починала впливати на нього позитивно. Особливо, тому що Пітер дійсно дотримувався правил.

Стайлз чув його кроки, відчував, що чоловік до нього підійшов, як він рикнув в його бік, намагався тримати голову злегка нахилено. Бачив лише досконало вигладжену сорочку Пітера. Що ж Хейл вже переодягнувся після сесії. Не до кінця застебнуті ґудзики не приховували дуже приємний вигляд на грудну клітку перевертня.

\- Знову чую на тобі запах Єви - зітхнув Пітер, ніби ні на що інше не сподівався. - Вона завжди полює на нових, гарних юнаків.

Стайлз закліпав, не знаючи навіть, з чого б йому червоніти. Ніхто і ніколи не називав його гарним. Пітер нарешті швидше за все починав його дражнити, щоб перевірити його межі. Начебто не забігали вони вперед у взаєминах.

\- Можна до тебе доторкнутися? - Запитав перевертень, збиваючи його з пантелику. - Доторкнутися до обличчя - уточнив Хейл.

Стайлзу хотілося знизати плечима, тому що йому це здавалося не суттєво. Все ж пам'ятав про перше правило спілкування в клубі.

\- Так ... - відповів і зробив довгу паузу. - Госопдарю - додав.

Пітер видав смішок, ніби це його тішило. Можливо так і було насправді.

Стайлз все одно завмер, бо на його щоці раптом з'явилася тепла долоня чоловіка. Пахнуло на нього милом і чимось, що міг назвати чистотою. Може бути тут використовували антисептики, що взагалі не було дивним.

Його голова піднялася вгору і міг подивитися в очі Пітера. Перевертень дивився на нього з насупленими бровами і з тим кривим посміхом в куточку губ, яку один раз Стайлз змив з його обличчя. Можливо, це був той коктейль Молотова, але він ніколи не забував про ту хвилину слави.

\- Можеш завжди дивитися мені в очі, коли забажаєш - повідомив йому Пітер. - Якщо не забороню тобі.

Це було трохи незвично, тому що Стайлз думав, що це якийсь епічно, переломлює для них мить. З його плечей зійшло заціпеніння, але Пітер все ще не відпускав його обличчя, ніби чекав чогось.

\- Коли тобі щось дозволяю, ти повинен дякувати - поінформував його перевертень.

І швидше за все він цього вимагав, бо долоня так і не зникла з його щоки.

\- Дякую, - відповів Стайлз, відчуваючи себе дурнувато, коли видих так і залишився в його легенях.

\- Дякую, Пане - допоміг йому Пітер.

\- Дякую, Пане - повторив за ним Стайлз, і ці слова щиро кажучи дивно відчувалися на його язиці.

Здавалося, що такі ж відносини були і в випадку Містресс Єви, але все одно відчувалося, що вони набагато важче.

Пітер прибрав руку очевидно задоволений.

\- Я так зрозумів, що ти не зацікавлений брати участь у сесіях - почав Хейл не чекаючи від нього відповіді. - Мушу зізнатися, що це несподівано розважливо, але ти завжди був розумником - додав.

Стайлз взагалі не уявляв, що йому робити з цим раптовим компліментом.

\- Не дивися так на мене. Ти повинен бути в курсі, що якби не твої організаторські здібності, то зграї нічого б і не вдалося зробити. Твоя здатність до дедукції гідна оплесків, але не забувай, що тут мова йде про тебе і тільки про тебе. Будь хоч раз егоїстом - порадив йому Пітер, не відводячи погляду з його обличчя.

\- Егоїстом - повторив хлопець з ~~впевнен~~ невпевненістю.

\- Сесія це ти, так само як і твій партнер. Очевидно сесія може бути тільки для партнера. Можеш себе принести в жертву, але раз ти тут, то це означає, що хочеш чогось для себе і не приховуй цього. Всі люди приходять сюди, в бажанні урвати свій ласий шматочок - пояснив йому Пітер. - Залиш свою жертовність для звичайного життя - додав.

Стайлз відчув, як його брови піднімаються вгору.

\- Хочеш про щось запитати, за чим сьогодні спостерігав? - Просто запитав Пітер. - Може бути не тут в туалеті, а на м'якій і приємній канапі? – запропонував.

Стайлз завагався.

\- А де ... дівчина? - Запитав, не знаючи, чи не занадто буде йому називати її підопічною, якщо сам був таким же.

Адам не говорив про такі тонкощі. Так багато було ще прогалин, які повинен був заповнити, що він починав знову паритися.

\- Пет поїхала додому. Її хлопець скоро повернеться з роботи - поінформував його Пітер.

Стайлз відчув, що його очі стали розміром з м'ячики для гольфу.

\- Зраджу ... - почав, але Пітер похитав головою, перериваючи його на півслові.

\- Її хлопець не цікавиться темою, а у неї є потреби. Не має він нічого проти. Був тут кілька разів і для нього це занадто - відповів Хейл, ніби це було в порядку речей. - Сказав би якщо ці відносини на все життя, то скоро прийме її іншу сторону і не заборонятиме їй бути собою. Люди рідко розуміють, як важливо таке суспільство - додав. - Ходімо звідси? - Запитав, вказуючи на двері.

Стайлз пожував щоку зсередини.

\- Я вийду першим, а ти слідуй за мною - повідомив йому Пітер і вийшов першим.

Стайлз пішов за ним, відчуваючи на собі погляди оточуючих людей. Не знав, чи потрібно на це якось реагувати. Адже не був в центрі уваги, хіба що зі Скоттом, тоді плутався в своїх кінцівках, коли йшли по шкільному коридорі.

Цього разу все одно неприємний був йому чужий сміх.

Пітер розташувався зручно і Стайлз завмер, стріляючи очима в різні боки.

\- На канапу - наказав йому чоловік, тим самим позбавивши його від проблеми. - Ти не мій саб, тому не повинен сидіти на підлозі. Це популярно в зв'язку з винятковістю - повідомив йому Пітер, а Стайлз запам'ятав ще одну важливу річ. - Хоча під час сесій це вже інша розмова. Ми тут сколихнули деякий інтерес - додав з очевидним самовдоволенням, роздивляючись навколо.

\- Чому? - коротко спитав Стайлз.

\- Тому що не сиджу тут, щоб розмовляти з сабами - відповів Пітер, влаштовуючись зручніше в маленькому просторі.

Хоч не виглядав втомленим, але міг прикидатися.

Стайлз посміхнувся нещиро.

\- Швидше за все не знають, що мене знаєш і хочеш трохи покатувати розмовою - підчепив, не в силах утриматися.

Пітер окинув його поглядом без посмішки, його брови були насупленими.

\- Якщо ця розмова неприємна тобі, ти завжди можеш піти - поінформував його чоловік рівним тоном.

Стайлз не був упевнений, може він його образив. Черговий раз. В сотий раз.

\- Вибачте, Пане - сказав, бо знав, що за фактом хотів тут бути і розмовляти з Пітером.

Не хотів повертатися додому, після побаченого. Все в ньому було ще так свіжо, такі живі емоції, що точно не зміг би заснути.

\- Не цікавить мене нещіре вибачення, сонечко - відповів Пітер, хитаючи головою. - Якщо не хочеш тут бути, то просто йди. Адже не тримаю тебе. Та не схиляю тебе ні до чого. Вистачить і одного твого слова. Ти повинен вибрати безпечне слово - підкинув Пітер їжу для роздумів і Стайлз відчув черговий рум'янець, який заливав йому обличчя.

Хвилину вони сиділи в тиші і Сталйз почав крутитися, тому що йому було огидна бездіяльність. Пітер сидів на іншому кінці столу і спостерігав за ним, ніби Стайлз був якимось експонатом в зоопарку. Можливо і справді не пасував цьому клубу. Хоч і одягнений був відповідно і ...

\- Звідси чую, як думаєш - підчепив Пітер. - Читав щось недавно? Думав про щось конкретне? - Запитав чоловік.

Без єдиного сумніву щодо теми їхньої розмови.

\- Можу розповісти, що сам люблю найбільше, якщо тобі не гидко чути щось в цьому роді від чоловіка, який старший за тебе років на двадцять - кинув Пітер. - У тебе немає проблем з віковим сприйняттям?

\- Ні - коротко відповів Стайлз. - Пане - додав, тому що потрібно було справити приємне враження, після недавнього провалу.

Уста Пітера здригнулися.

\- Стараєшся, я оцінив - переконав його перевертень. - Можеш аж так сильно не старатися. Досить уже того, що ні підпалиш мене вдруге і будемо квити. Своє вже відпрацював - додав, посміхнувшись. - А ти що думаєш.

Стайлз облизав сухі губи.

\- Могли б розповісти про те, що любите - почав, намагаючись дотримуватися нейтрального тону. - Пане.

Пітер потягнувся ще раз і відштовхнувся від спинки канапи, нахиляючись над невеликим столиком, який їх розділяв.

\- Люблю мотузки, кайданки. Іноді використовую те, що попадеться під руку. Зв'язування когось, сліди від мотузки на тілі, вони власне можуть бути цікавим досвідом для обох - зізнався Пітер і його голос був на диво поважним. - Люблю добре розчервонілу плоть, а це досягається биттям, палиці або батіг ідеально підходять для цього. Віск звичайно теж можна застосувати для насолоди, якщо знаєш, як з ним працювати - відповів чоловік.

Стайлз відчув, як все його тіло напружується. Пітер нахилився і був в півдюйма від нього, не зводячи з нього очей. Кожне його слово било по хлопцю з такою великою силою. Ніби Пітер говорив йому, що із задоволенням зробить це саме з ним.

\- Люблю, коли мій партнер не може дійти. З чоловіками легше це попередити, існує безліч пристосувань, які маю у власній колекції - пояснив перевертень. - Люблю CBT * - додав і посміхнувся криво, очікуючи його реакції.

Стайлз довго не міг розшифрувати цієї абревіатури, але чергова гаряча хвиля спалахнула на його щоках, хоч завжди думав, що він не якесь емоційне дівчисько. Боровся з нею як міг, але так і не впорався. І не знав: він вже так сильно збуджений або так сильно йому гидко. Тому що Пітер міг робити всі ці речі. З кимось. З багатьма і найважливіше, йому було до шмиги чоловік це чи жінка.

\- З кожним потрібно обходиться обережно. У людей різна чутливість - додав Пітер. - Я не піддаюся емоціям, що очевидно - закінчив киваючи головою, ніби Стайлз схоплював на льоту, і знав, що не кожному він це розповідає.

Найпаскудніше, що вони настільки добре один одного знали, щоб розуміти один одного.

Повстала між ними дивна тиша. Пітер швидше за все чекав якоїсь його реакції. Або подібне визнання від Стайлза.

\- Та замислювався над ... - почав Стайлз і не закінчив. - Багатьма речами - закінчив нейтрально.

\- Не знаю, чи захоче хтось пограти з тобою в Бетмена і Робіна - пожартував Пітер.

Стайлз відчув, як все його тіло напружується, коли подумав, що Хейл якимось чином читає його думки, що знає про останнього його хлопця, що одразу здалося йому смішним, тому що з них двох великими шансами до надздібностей і ведьматства була у нього .

\- Ох, ти це вже робив. Бачу по реакції - відповів Пітер. - Трохи нуднувато. Чи не краще б було Бетмен і Джокер? Джокер б викрав Бетмена, зв'язує його ... - почав малювати в його голові живу картинку.

\- Звучить, як сценарій до дешевої порнухи - огризнувся Стайлз.

І Пітер вперше засміявся щиро в його присутності.

___

* Cock and ball torture - тортури для члена та яєчок


	6. Chapter 6

Стайлз лежав на своєму ліжку і вдивлявся тупо в лампу. Джош все ще спав і, можливо, йому теж варто було б, але прокинувся після декількох годин, як прийшов з клубу і не міг знову заснути. Розмовляв з Пітером дуже довго. Подумав, що за цю ніч говорили більше, ніж за всі попередні зустрічі. Пітер розповідав йому про людей, які їх оточували. Про частину їх уподобань, про які знав або бачив на свої очі.

Вказівки були цінні, і мав намір ними скористатися. Як завжди подумав би, що Пітер робить з себе опікуна або тілоохоронця, але сама розмова протікала так природно, ніби Хейл просто хотів з кимось налагодити контакт, з тим, з ким він мав спільне минуле. І там були тільки вони удвох.

Можливо, починала йому докучати самотність. Або зрозумів, що повертатися в Бейкон Хілс не буде. Тільки не після того, що між ними сталося.

Стайлз міг бути для нього останнім острівцем дому, який залишався в його пам'яті, і це частково звучало стрьомно навіть в його голові. Тому що сумував за батьком. За Скоттом і навіть за бісовим Дереком.

І точно зрозумів, що це якась телепатія, так як його телефон завібрував.

Пітер просив, щоб прислав тобі його номер. Напевно, щось від тебе хоче - написав йому Дерек.

Відразу внизу світилася іконка надісланого контакту.

Стайлз завагався. Вже дуже це було просто. Ще вчора ввечері чекав, що Пітер запитає про Єву, чи не бажає вона влаштувати зі Стайлзом сесію. Бачив, як чоловік за ним спостерігав. Стайлз розумів, коли його хотіли. Пітер все ж жодним словом не згадав про те, що хотів би. Без жартів така пропозиція до нього не надходила.

Але все ж цей номер телефону, означав, що їх відносини взагалі перейшли на інший рівень.

Коли при переїзді в Нью Йорк поміняв телефон, не зберіг на своїй стільничці всього. Видалив номер Пітера навмисно. Не знав чи в США Пітер і здавалося, що так і є, що немає наміру повертатися.

Зараз же все змінилося. Записав номер і нервово почав тарабанити по низу ліжка.

Просив, щоб подзвонив, як можна швидше. - На екрані з'явилася чергове повідомлення від Дерека.

Довбані перевертні очевидно були ранніми пташками, що не міг сказати про себе.

Щоб там не було - будь обережний - додав Дерек і йому це здалося вже дуже кумедним.

Не переживай, чуваче - повідомив, якщо і любив щось робити так це діставати грізного альфу спозаранку.

Не клич мене «чуваче» - з'явилося на екрані відразу ж.

Стайлз піднявся з ліжка з широкою посмішкою на обличчі.

***

Студентська спільна кухня в суботу з ранку була таким інтимним і особистим місцем, яке тільки можна було уявити в розмовах. Їх поверх виявився мертвим. Студенти виснажені іспитами, надумали випробувати свою стійкість до сну черговою вечіркою, і сьогодні були вбиті оковитою і ще якимось речовинами.

Стайл набрав номер Пітера з деяким сумнівом, замислюючись: а взагалі чи є у нього бажання на якісь афери після майже безсонної ночі.

\- Хейл - відповів перевертень після першого ж гудка.

\- Дерек надіслав мені твій номер - повідомив Стайлз йому замість вітання.

\- Звісно. Привіт, Стайлзе. Як ти себе почуваєш в цей прекрасний ранок? - Запитав Пітер і його голос був на диво свіжим.

Ось тому то Стайлз і не любив перевертнів. Міг собі тільки уявити Пітера в досконало облягаючій футболці з V-подібним вирізом і келихом латте в долоні. У той час, як він сам підтягував розтягнуті піжамні штани, які норовили з'їхати зі стегон, а на голові у нього було воронняче кубло. Мав радіти, що зараз не весна інакше б там давно б кричали пташенята або що гірше.

\- Пітер - загарчав хлопець, тобто ім'я Хейла-старшого перетворилося в бурчання.

\- Ти зараз один? - Запитав чоловік.

Стайлз озирнувся.

\- І я в розтягнутих піжамних штанях - відповів він сухо.

Пітер пирхнув.

\- Що секс по телефону? - Почав Хейл і прицмокнув в слухавку.

Стайлз вже міг уявити криву посмішку на його обличчі.

\- Давай-но відкладемо це, але охоче пограюся  з тобою, коли буду вільніше -

повідомив йому Пітер. - Розповідав тобі про свою фірму. Знаю, що іспити скінчилися. Є у тебе час пошукати інфу про гномів?

Стайлз завмер: на таке він не розраховував.

\- Гноми? - Повторив з недовірою.

\- Гноми. Способи їх вбивства або затримання і знесилення. Інформація якого милого  їм заманулося напасти на тихе спокійне місце - пояснив Пітер. - Це все мені потрібно терміново, думаю гроші, про які раніше згадував, тебе цікавлять.

\- Гроші? - Повторив Стайлз загальмовано.

\- Ти взагалі сьогодні спав? - Запитав Пітер і звучало це так ніби він раптом був роздратований. - Повинен висипатися, особливо, якщо ночі проводиш в клубах, таких як той - зробив йому зауваження і Стайлз відчув, що почав мимоволі випростатися.

 - Спав - відповів однозначно, а потім відрізав. - На коли тобі потрібна інфа.

\- На вчора. Вчора був напад - повідомив йому Пітер. - Є у тебе в гуртожитку  комп'ютер?

\- Звичайно, він у мене є. Звідки взагалі ти думав, що ... - обурився Стайлз.

\- Водишся з Дереком. Справляє чи поділяє він враження людини, яка знає що це таке? - Запитав Пітер.

Тут Сталйз змушений був з ним погодитися.

\- Я ж не Дерек. Є у мене комп. І вмію ним користуватися - додав, щоб Хейл більше не чіплявся знову.

Їх розмова раптом нагадала йому старі добрі часи, і в його жилах кров прискорила свій біг.

\- Буде в тебе інфа на вчора - пообіцяв Пітеру і відключився.

***

Парк, який був біля гуртожитку не був таким й великим. У суботу по обіді трохи перехожих було на доріжках, тому Стайлз визначив місце, де був Пітер. Він стояв біля пишного фонтану. Чоловік виглядав по-іншому, ніж в клубі. Може таке враження становив світлий одяг на ньому і сонцезахисні окуляри.

\- Як завжди пунктуальний - ствердно кивнув Хейл, повернувшись до нього. - Не знав, що тут є такий гарний фонтан.

\- Можу заприсягтися, що зовсім недавно в ньому купалися якісь неповнолітні студенти напідпитку - відповів Стайлз.

Пітер видав смішок, а потім набрав більше повітря собі в груди.

\- Дивно чи не так. Найголовніше обходив це місце. Чи не чую запаху алкоголю і неповнолітніх - пожартував перевертень.

\- Хей! Я вже повнолітній - заперечив хлопець.

\- Невже раптом це тобі аж так стало важливо - Пітер продовжував іронізувати.

Чоловік зняв окуляри з обличчя і подивився переконливо на теку, яка маячила перед його носом.

\- Можна,  оглянути? - Запитав Хейл.

\- Я систематизував - відповів Стайлз коротко і почекав поки Пітер перегляне інформацію.

На його подив Хейл окинув текст швидкоплинно і вийняв стільничку з кишені.

\- Їх вбиває сонячне світло. Повинні виїхати за ліс і дочекатися світанку - звернувся до трубки Пітер. - Гроші перешлете на мій рахунок, як і домовлялися - додав і відключився.

Стайлз витріщався на нього, не знаючи, що повинен зробити. Пітер все ж віддав йому теку, а потім витягнув з внутрішньої кишені своєї куртки сірий конверт. І він виявився в руках збентеженого Стайлза.

\- Деякі речі повинні вирішуватися негайно. Зграя повинна ще підготуватися до нічної акції

\- Пояснив йому чоловік. - У конверті твоя зарплата. На цей раз з бонусом, але якщо погодишся надавати моїй фірмі подібні послуги на постійній основі, можемо подумати про фактичну угоду.

Стайлз відкрив рота, але не видав ні звуку. У нього була непогана стипендія. Працював на кожні канікули і іноді у вихідні. Його батько підкидав стільки, скільки міг. Якби не гроші від дідків, гроші були б проблемою, але його родичі залишили після себе велику спадщину, щоб не переживав про навчання. Міг не працювати, але один раз пошукати інформацію, не становило для нього проблем. З цікавістю подивився всередину і завмер. Знав, що конверт був важким, але подумав, що Пітер жартома засунув туди по одному долару.

\- Сімсот п'ятдесят. Уб'ю бухгалтерку, якщо вона хоч щось відняла звідти - повідомив йому чоловік,

бачачи його здивування. - Інформація дорого коштує. І на цей раз там є бонус. Гноми вбили двох людей. У нас було мало часу - додав.

Стайлз точно це розумів.

\- І як давно так працюєш? - Запитав з явною цікавістю, яку навіть не став приховувати.

Пітер знизав плечима.

\- Деякий час. Досить довго, щоб люди знали, що можу дістати саме те, що їм потрібно

\- Відповів загадково чоловік. - Офіційно фірма магазин з зіллям. Хоча сам знаєш, що справи зграй не обходяться тільки аконітом, щоб гоїти рани ... - відрізав.

Стайлз міг тільки кивнути.

\- Що мав би робити? - Запитав коротко.

\- Шукати інфу. Більше нічого. Але не будеш на самих заварушках. Ніхто навіть твого запаху не відчує на документах, які будеш мені відправляти. Все буде переписуватися. Але краще, щоб в наступний раз прислав ти все мені в електронному вигляді. У більшості випадків доставляємо інформацію про інші зграї, а також ритуалах різного роду. Найчастіше охоронних. Протягом місяця не так часті замовлення, але не завжди можу сам цим займатися - повідомив йому Пітер.

Стайлз закусив внутрішню сторону щоки. Щось дуже вже було все привабливо.

\- А альфа місцевої зграї знає, що відбираєш хліб у їх емісаров? - Поцікавився він.

Адже не мав ніякого бажання опинитися через Пітера посередині якоїсь заварушки. Пітер же коротко засміявся.

\- Вони перші були тими, хто мене найняв - поінформував його перевертень. - Дійшло до тебе? -

Запитав з інтересом.

Стайлз довго не замислювався.

\- Так, але якщо я щось запідозрю, я звалюю. Також мені потрібен час для навчання, також хочу мати право відмови якщо ... - почав.

\- Звичайно - перервав його на півслові Пітер. - В першу чергу наука - додав і витягнув в його сторону долоню, нібито це було символом підтвердження змісту їх угоди.

Стайлз на цей раз засумнівався.

\- Це не суперечить правилам клубу? - Запитав не бажаючи, щоб не було між ними недомовок.

Між брів Пітера з'явилася маленька зморшка.

\- Боїшся, що я буду тобою керувати? - Пирхнув перевертень.

Стайлз закотив очі.

\- Козел - вирвалося у нього.

\- Ось - вказав йому Пітер. - Цілком даєш раду з тим, що є в клубі, а що в житті.

\- Думав: чи не буде у тебе через це проблем - відповів Стайлз.

\- Так, якби ти мені дозволив - покупкував Хейл, посміхаючись криво. - Раз ти даєш мені опір, там де  я вимагаю лише твоєї поваги ...

\- Але не ображав тебе - перебив його Стайлз.

\- Ось у чому різниця перед солодким і цікавим бунтом, і очевидною відсутністю поваги - зауважив Пітер.

Стайлз закотив очі.

\- Солодкий бунт? Солодкий бунт. Думаєш, що ...

\- Я не думаю - перервав його Пітер, мружачи очі. - Точно знаю, що коли в такий як той клуб входить хтось неслухняний, то половина Домінантів, які перебувають там сплять і бачать, як би прибрати його до рук і подивитися, як він ламається - поінформував його.

Стайлз закліпав, вдихаючи важче. Можливо сонце, яке було високо і пекло, було винуватцем, раптової гарячої хвилі, яка по ньому прокотилася, хоча це було сумнівно. Переконливий погляд Пітера, повідомив йому, що перевертень знову відчув сильні зміни в його тілі. Адже не був збуджений, але вже був на шляху до цього. Не дуже знав, що йому відповісти. Здавалося хлопцю, що раптом він такий наївний, раз думав, що їм не зацікавляться через його зовнішність і брак досвіду.

\- Думав, що не говоримо ми про клуб, поза клубом - огризнувся Стайлз.

\- Сам підняв це питання - повідомив йому мимохіть Пітер.

Чоловік здавалося був потішенний цілою ситуацією, Стайлз вже цьому не дивувався. Можливо він був задоволений тим, що в Темі був більш обізнаний, ніж Стайлз? У якого було ще багато даних, щоб надолужити все це. Але жоден комп'ютер і книги не могли йому допомогти.

\- Ой не роби таку міну - підчепив раптом Пітер. - Це ставить тебе в дуже цікаве положення. Звісно, тобі вже гріх нарікати на непопулярність - повідомив йому чоловік і в цей раз це звучало, як незаперечний факт.

\- Як ти так легко говориш про секс? - Здивувався Стайлз.

\- А ми про секс розмовляємо? - Перевертень відповів питанням на питання, прицмокнув губами. - Знаю з надійних джерел, що багато особистостей хотіли б тебе бачити зв'язаним, просто унерухомленного. Так швидко рухаєшся, що це очевидно. Інші хочуть переконатися, як довго зможеш стримуватися і не видати ані звуку, коли отримаєш пару ударів.

Стайлз облизав раптово пересохлі губи. Його серце знову билося дуже швидко. - Тоді це не секс - ствердно кивнув, щоб тільки не мовчати, бо Пітер замовк, а його мовчання хвилювало ще більше.

\- Це може бути сексом, але на відміну від загальноприйнятих стереотипів, ніби спимо  щотижня з новим партнером - поінформував його Пітер. - Щоб тебе щось задовольняло і твого партнера теж, повинні знати один одного. Знати про себе певні речі. Мушу ще багато чому навчитися і багато людей є, які б хотіли тобі допомогти. Показати ширші обрії. Рано чи пізно все одно будеш шукати когось певного, того, хто розділить твої погляди і стане частиною тебе.

Це було чути дивно, беручи до уваги, що хлопець бачив останні кілька тижнів. Пітер не здавався з кимось пов'язаний відносинами. Не було у нього постійного саба, якого б годував з руки, але найголовніше повертався до тих самих людей. Пет і Адам. Можливо були і інші. Було дивно це усвідомлювати.

Пітер подивився на нього більше, ніж хвилину і знову простягнув до нього свою долоню.

\- Домовилися? - Запитав чоловік.

\- Тільки якщо на папері - уточнив Стайлз, навмисно скинувши його руку.

\-  Про це лишень і мріяв - відповів перевертень, посміхаючись йому кривувато.


	7. Chapter 7

Повернувся в клуб наступної суботи. Стейсі, навіть не кліпнула оком, надягаючи на нього зелений браслет. Швидше за все зрозуміла, що раз повернувся після всіх своїх равличьїх кроків - стане постійним гостем. Можливо була права. Можливо, тому що надивилася на тих, хто був до нього, що проходили цей же шлях, а скільки ще таких буде.

Джош помахав йому через барну стійку, а потім підняв трохи брову, ніби не вірив, що Стайлз офіційно тепер був сабом. Стілінскі знав, що все що відбувається в клубі не вийде назовні. Власники дбали про приватність гостей, і Джош не порушував правил, навіть коли останній раз впилися вони з ним.

Не дійшов до бару, коли Єва перегородила йому шлях. Важко було йому не витріщатися на її пружні груди, тому він просто витріщався на її уста, які кривилися в задоволеному усміху.

\- Привіт - відразу ж сказала.

\- Привіт, Містресс - відповів, відразу згадуючи, яким зверненням до себе віддавала перевагу.

\- Цікавенька сорочечка - підчепила вона і Стайлз відчув, як серце в грудях б'ється швидше.

небагато у нього було одягу, який би пасував до цього закладу. Для домінантів найголовнішим було це костюми їх сабів елегантні або полуелегантние. Тому його колекція футболок з супергероями і жартівливими висловами повинна була припадати пилом в сторонці. Перше, що зробив після перерахунку і обліку своїх дійсних заробітків, після умови з Пітером, були закупи. Темно-бордова сорочка, яка була сьогодні на ньому, повинна була підкреслити його блідість -  адже, так стверджувала Емі; дуже турботлива продавчиня.

Думав, що дівчина робила йому компліменти, аби, побільше продати, але зараз це чув з вуст Єви, не думав, що Містресс пускала слова за вітром.

\- Підходить до твоїх родимок. Робить їх помітніше - повідомила йому Єва. - Можна доторкнутися? - Запитала.

\- Моїх родимок або сорочки? - Поцікавився, не піднімаючи погляду на неї.

Засміялася голосно, ніби то це був дійсно пристойний жарт.

\- Тебе - відповіла щиро. - Хоч і бачу зараз, що тобі не цікаво. Знаєш, якщо будеш сильно оберігати свою квіточку це вже буде не так цікаво, а просто нудно? - Пожартувала.

\- Ні ... - почав.

\- Так і є - перебила його, а потім подивилася йому за плече. - Прийшов сюди просто спостерігати, як і завжди?

Стайлз прикусив нижню губу. Щиро кажучи не був упевнений. Вже був тут не вперше. Бачив людей з батогами і мотузками в руках, сліди, які рівно лягали на тіла сабів, виходив дуже цікавий вид. Єва не була винятком. Вона також робила час від часу інтимні сцени, хоч і знав, що любила проводити свій час в закритих залах.

\- Бачу сумнів в твоїх очах - відповіла жінка, а потім якось одразу стала поважною. - Можу сьогодні дати те, чого ти бажаєш - додала.

Стайлз проковтнув надлишок слини, відчуваючи, як його долоні почали потіти. Те чого хотів було різноманітним, але в його голові ще складалося окремими пазлами.

 - Хочу залишитися в майтках, Містресс - відповів він нарешті.

\- Давай-но з початку - запропонувала спокійно Єва. - Чи можу до тебе доторкнутися?

\- Так - відповів, роблячи глибше вдих, коли жінка відразу ж підняла його за підборіддя вище.

\- Пішли в іншу частину клубу. Там поговоримо - сказала вона і розвернулася на своїх дуже високих підборах.

Стайлз не промовивши ані звуку, пішов за нею, відчуваючи на собі погляди багатьох людей. Єва увійшла в першу нішу з боку і включила світло. Там стояв величезний стіл на самій середині невеликого приміщення. Жінка сіла на єдине крісло і кивнула головою в його бік, щоб підійшов ближче.

\- Зробимо це таким чином - почала вона з упевненістю в голосі. - Знаю, що ти новенький. Чи стояв колись на колінах? - Поцікавилася.

\- Ні, Містресс - відповів хлопець.

\- А хочеш якщо вже почали визначатися, що бажаєш наразі робити? - Запитала легко.

Стайлз подивився на плитку на підлозі, яка на його погляд була незручною.

\- У мене є  для тебе подушка - поінформувала його.

Стайлз засумнівався, потім подивився на неї, ніби шукаючи підказки. Озирнувся через плече, побачив, як починала збиратися ще маленький натовп. Але не заважали йому. Знав, що в кінці-кінців хтось побачить їх, але все одно відчував себе дивно.

\- Припустила, що ні бажаєш йти з кимось, з ким тільки познайомився в приватну кімнату, так? - Поцікавилася Єва.

Очевидно, що його реакція від неї не сховалися.

\- Хочу залишитися тут - підтвердив і прикусив губу.

Стояти на колінах для неї здавалося йому, невідповідним. Інстинкт підказував йому, що так не повинно бути. І не тому що вона була жінкою - зовсім не тому. Просто це ж Єва. Або це відгукувався в ньому добрий, старий бунт, який так бавив Пітера.

\- Не хочу, стояти на колінах, Містресс - вирішив він, нарешті.

Йому не здавалося, що вона засмутилася.

\- Хочеш залишитися в трусах, але чи можу зняти з тебе сорочку? - Ствердно запитала продовжуючи, він кивнув. - Приймаю відповіді тільки вголос і відзивайся до мене, якщо хочеш, щоб ця сесія пройшла до кінця зі мною - додала дуже уїдливо.

\- Перепрошую - він відразу ж відповів. - Містресс.

\- Нас не почують. Ми вже дуже далеко. Можеш зі мною відверто говорити про те, чого бажаєш - запропонувала Єва, сідаючи зручніше в своєму кріслі.

Цілу секунду хлопець шкодував, що не стояв на колінах. Він стояв, в той час як вона сиділа і хоча і була видима різниця в їх позиціях - відчував себе її слугою, рабом. Читав і про такі відносини, але його не цікавило, таке глибоке занурення в роль саба, щоб у нього забирали його вільну волю. Щоб вирішували щось за нього.

\- Хочу залишитися в трусах, але сорочку можна прибрати - почав він, пам'ятаючи що маленькі кроки дуже важливі. - Хочу бути зв'язаним - зізнався відверто він врешті-решт і Єва мовчки слухала. - Хотів би ... - запнувся.

Адже не був упевнений, що буде далі. У цьому місці завжди у нього був ступор і побоювався, що і зараз так буде.

\- Любиш біль? - Запитала в лоб.

Стайлз здригнувся мимоволі.

\- Але не такий біль. Чи любиш крапельку болю? Коли сам собі робиш приємне, дозволяєш собі відразу  дійти або чекаєш поки твій член і яйця пульсують від крові і бажання закінчити? - Єва подивилася на нього спокійно, а він не міг втриматися і почервонів. - Я чекаю відповіді.

\- Так, Містресс - односкладно відповів він, відчуваючи раптом сухоту в горлі. - Але не хочу сьогодні займатися сексом - відразу ж додав, щоб вони були на одному рівні розуміння ситуації.

 - Могла б розігріти твоє тіло і зробити так, щоб кров була близько до твоїй шкірі. Відчуєш мління і бажання, але не біль - запропонувала, дивлячись виразно на його грудну клітку.

У своєму затишному куточку в кімнаті, коли Джош йшов на заняття, хлопець пробував кілька разів здавлювати свої соски в пальцях так, що вони тверднули і червоніли. Міг сказати, що це його збуджувало. Було щось привабливе в тому, як пізніше відчував їх під шаром одягу, коли з іншими студентами сидів в залі під час лекцій. Тоже не був проти якби хтось викликав у нього такі самі почуття знову. У своїй кімнаті він міг це все контролювати, коли тільки не бракувало йому повітря або відчував, що це вже занадто. Він знав, що були у нього деякі межі, яких сам не порушить.

Єва вдивлялася в нього уважно, тому він облизав пересохлі вуста. Стежила за рухом його язику нічним хижаком, яким в принципі і була.

\- Знаю, що ти перевертень, Містресс - повідомив їй, тому що потрібно було обмінюватися між собою особистою інформацією.

Але не був упевнений чи розповідав тишком нишком Пітер про нього іншим, але з Пітером завжди можна було бути впевненим тільки в невпевнененості - і це навіть зараз в його голові звучало смішно

\- Знаю, що знаєш - відповіла спокійно жінка. - Тобі це якось заважає? Не буду використовувати на тобі своєї сили. Володію, куди більшим контролем над самою собою, ніж люди. Можу тебе довести до тієї межі, до якої не зможуть люди - додала.

\- Добре - відповів він коротко, а потім зрозумів, що це взагалі ні про що. - Добре, Містресс, згоден на ту форму болю - доповнив трохи недоладно, відчуваючи, що починає нервувати.

Єва здавалася задоволеною.

\- Чи є у  тебе якісь проблеми зі здоров'ям, про які повинна знати? - Запитала спокійно.

Стайлз недовго думав.

\- Панічні атаки - безсоромно повідомив.

Єва кивнула.

\- Хочеш залишитися в трусах, але можу зняти з тебе сорочку. Хочеш бути зв'язаним і нічого більше - підсумувала вона, дивлячись на нього уважно.

\- Нічого більше, Містресс? - Запитав, і це звернення починало звучати дуже природно в його устах.

\- Не хочеш пов'язки на очі або кляпу - пояснила, спостерігаючи за ним спокійно.

З цим він повинен був погодитися.

\- Якщо хочеш гострих відчуттів, але не болю. Тому і запропонувала тобі це - сказала, витягаючи з-за спини батіг, який був зроблений з сплетених ремінців.

 Тонких шнурків було дійсно багато, але не закінчувалися нічим неприємним. Єва подала йому кінець батогу.

\- Ось можеш впевнитись сам - відповіла, після цього він доторкнувся до  на подив, м'якої шкіри шнурків. Ремінці пройшлися по його пальцях. Знав фізику дуже добре, щоб знати, що могли бути на вигляд м'які, але момент замаху і сили руху був би рішучим, і від нього буде залежати, як він відчує ці ремінці на своїй шкірі.

Подивився знову в очі Єви, яка дивилася на нього уважно.

\- Чи є ще щось, що маю знати? - Запитала, піднімаючись.

Стайлз інстинктивно зробив крок назад, а потім пирхнув, розуміючи, як це виглядає для присутніх в залі перевертнів. Знав, що він був того типажу, який надприродні істоти брали за ідеальну жертву. Довгі кінцівки, бліда шкіра і не дуже добре розвинені м'язи. Адже не набирав ваги, який би попереджав про його силу і хоч не був слабким, але легко можна було помилитись його видом.

\- Чи є у тебе стоп-слово, безпечне слово? - Запитала Єва.

\- Ні, Містресс. Хотів би використати на цей раз стандартні - пояснив.

Не хотів недомовок. Адже не знали один одного дуже добре, щоб повністю довіряти. Все одно знав, що міг довіритися думці інших про Єву. Була тут, домінувала над іншими сабамі, адже вони їй довіряли. І не бачив тут жодного божевільного, що дозволяє собі піти проти власної волі і, який би повертався ще раз до тих, хто зловживав цим.

\- Зелені, якщо можеш продовжувати. Жовтий, щоб звільнити і поговорити. Червоний, якщо тобі вже досить - нагадала вона йому, підходячи майже впритул.

\- Так, Містресс - відповів і звучав він ледве чутно навіть для нього.

Чув її теплий подих на шиї, коли обійшла його і випростався мимоволі в очікуванні прийдешнього. Її долоні почали розминати йому плечі, тому намагався дихати спокійно, але швидко його пульс підскочив, коли жінка взяла його руки і підняла вгору.

\- Тримай їх ось так - порадила йому Єва, стоячи перед ним.

Виблиснула в його бік червоними райдужки, які він не сподівався побачити у неї. Найвірогіднішим в її випадку було, що вона б виявилася бетою. Але не був упевнений чи має це хоч якесь для нього значення. Єва тим часом розстібала ґудзики його сорочки, нігтями проводячи легко по відкритій шкірі. Можливо він тремтів. Був упевнений, що тремтів, але водночас не міг перестати дивитися в її очі.

\- Долоні уздовж - порадила йому.

\- Так, Містресс - вирвалося у нього з уст, потім зміг втриматися.

Єва посміхнулась криво і ось тоді йому захотілося огризнутися, але поклала йому палець на вуста, це його дієво заспокоїло. Ненавидив рефлекси перевертнів.

 - Оу ні, ні, ні. Ніхто з нас цього не хоче - сказала, звільнюючи його від тісного одягу.

Його бліда грудна клітка піднімалася і спадала, коли Єва направила його долоні вгору і почала обв'язувати їх мотузкою. Сумнівався, чи міг він себе звільнити, але не відійшла йому ще кров від кінцівок. Напевно, мала в цьому досвід і він від самої думки затремтів.

Час, здавалося, плинув зовсім по-іншому, коли його руки були знову підняті вгору. Стояв повністю стопами на підлозі, але його тіло було натягнуто до межі. Відчував, як його м'язи натягнулись на ребрах. Можливо, навіть білі кістки виступали з-під шкіри. Подивився на натовп, який збирався перед ним і завмер, коли побачив Пітера.

\- Дивись на мене - сказала йому Єва, торкаючись батогом до його щоки.

Втупив в неї погляд, намагаючись дихати спокійно.

\- Зелений, жовтий і червоний - нагадала йому і занесла батіг вище.

Перший удар був цілком несподіваним, і насправді він його не відчув. Інший полоскотав його і хлопець намагався випростатись, але був зв'язаний таким чином, що не міг нічого зробити. Сподівався на те, що зараз буде страшно, але ні. Замість цього було йому кожен раз тепліше, коли жінка вдарила неспішно по його грудній клітці. Відчував себе так, ніби хтось торкається його сосків і закусив губу, щоб втримати сором’язливий стогін. Здавалося, Єва невблаганно продовжувала одну їй знайому стежку по його ребрах, він ніколи не думав, що вони будуть такими чутливими. Потім вона поверталася в найчутливіші містечка, і він не міг утримати сліз.

Його соски палали. Не знав, як ще це можна назвати. Вони стали раптом самими гарячими точками на його грудній клітці і не міг він цим нехтувати. Найбажаніше для нього було б їх роздряпати, але його долоні були підвішені.

Можливо, помассажував би їх, перевіряючи, чи зникне це почуття від дотику. Його труси були тісним, але він на цьому не зосереджувався, а лише на те, що його тіло повільно підігрівали. Якби хтось підсовував його кожного разу ближче до багаття, але вогонь якого не обпалює - зовсім навпаки. Це було приємне тепло, яке було тим, під яке засинаєш ввечері. Асоціювалося з домом і захищеністю.

Не знав на що сподіватися, але Єва постала перед ним і протерла його лоб від крапель поту, які з'явилися там. Не думав, що аж так втомився, поки не підняла його голову вище, щоб він подивився їй прямо в очі.

\- Все в порядку? Говори колір - сказала спокійно, але рішуче.

\- Зелений - відповіді не замислюючись.

Єва кивнула.

\- На цей раз закінчили. Ти втомився - повідомила йому.

Стайлз був не впевнений, що відчув: розчарування або полегшення.


	8. Chapter 8

Стайлз так і не визначився, що за емоції зріли в ньому на даний момент. Відчував присутність Єви, яка сиділа біля нього і напувала його водою. Не думав, що буде настільки сильно хотіти пити, але випив майже дві пляшки, і сечовий міхур відмовив йому. Попрощався з жінкою, подякував їй ледь чутно і попрямував в сторону туалетів. Та не зустрів по дорозі Пітера і починав навіть підозрювати, що йому це все лише здалося, що бачив його в натовпі, який витріщався на них. З якого доброго дива Хейл мав би ним цікавитися? У Стайлза не було такого тіла, як у сабів Пітера. Не було у нього грудей і оксамитової шкіри, як у Пет. Не було м’язів і статури Адама.

 Авжеж, більшість порно представляло людей з його постаттю, як бажаних для Домінантів, але це все були стереотипи і він це прекрасно усвідомлював. Може перевертнів і спокушала його бліда шкіра, але Пітер завжди був поза загальноприйнятих правил.

Двері туалету закрилися за ним глухо, і не дивлячись на всі боки, хлопець підійшов до пісуару похиливши дзеркало. Не думав, що його очі будуть настільки широко розплющеними. Сорочка, яку не встигла застібнути на ньому Єва, тільки підкреслювала, наскільки сильно вплинула на нього ця сесія. Думав, що БДСМ частково пов'язано з сексом, але емоції, які його заповнювали ... Не усвідомив їх до кінця, не міг їх класифікувати. Здавалося, що був щасливий, але все одно меланхолійний. Його аналітичні здібності так і не прийшли в норму, і він був не впевнений, чи так він цим задоволений.

Перша сесія поставила йому низку питань, на які, швидше за все, відповіла б частина наступної сесії.

Хтось увійшов до туалету і Стайлз миттєво випростався, пам'ятаючи, що у Пітера була тенденція стежити за ним. Найдивніше було, що він не відчував сорому, тільки піднесення. У нього була перша сесія, і Пітер був цьому свідок. Настільки замріявся, що розвинув думку далі і його почало цікавити, якою буде реакція Пітера.

Ніколи не міг до кінця їх передбачити. Хейл був для нього загадкою, навіть через стільки років, і що найважливіше - чоловік здавалося, був зацікавленим у тому, щоб відповідати на його питання. І Стайлз повинен був визнати, що Пітер був цінним джерелом інформації.

Випростався в очікуванні першого слова від чоловіка, але нічого такого не сталося, коли він повернувся - побачив біля раковини одного з постійних домінантів, який приходив сюди зі своєю дівчиною.

Правда вдарила в нього розлюченим тролем. Пітер не пройшов за ним до туалету, який резон взагалі йому було щось таке робити?

***

Стайлз проспав вихідні, як невинна дитина. Можливо був виснажений, але підозрював, що сильна заслуга в цьому була тої сесії з Євою. Знав, що не зробив нічого такого, але різниця була настільки велика, що навіть не вдалося йому внести  на перегляд на порядку денному.

Не побачились вони з Пітером того вечора. Адам стверджував, що Пітер користувався однією з приватних кімнат і Стайлз відчував легке розчарування через це. Спостереження за Пітером в дії було цікавим. І не міг утримати в собі бажання зустрітися з перевертнем. Пітер з'єднував його нове і старе життя. Тільки він один і знав, що Стайлз пережив, і якими важливими були для нього останні вихідні.

Не міг уявити такої розмови зі Скоттом. Що б хлопець сказав йому? Слухай, чуваче, два дні тому дозволили себе зв'язати вовчиці та відходити паском? Скотт спитав би чи все з ним добре, а правда була в тому, що тільки зараз відчував себе самим собою, і сумнівався, що його друзі зуміли б його зрозуміти. У Скотта не було ніяких таємних темних бажаннь. Був таким безневинним, яким міг бути тільки він. Цілком не обізнаним про ті відтінках сірого, які були в світі, де він жив.

Стайлз залишився зі своїми почуттями та емоціями. І знав, що це не розрив шаблону, після сесії або брак уваги з боку Містресс до нього. Дивився на своє життя до цього часу з абсолютно іншої точки зору і знав, що вже ніколи не повернеться до статусу кво анте (того що було).

***

Його телефон завібрував несподівано на половині лекції. Кинув крадькома погляд на екран і завмер. Пітер без причини до нього не дзвонив. Найголовніше, що домовлялися на підписання договору або пропозиції ефективності його роботи. Такий раптовий і непотрібний дзвінок засмутив його.

Нервово лічив секунди до кінця занять, які не міг пропустити і найпершим вилетів до коридору. Замір з стільничкою в руці, побачивши чоловіка, який його чекав.

Хотів було пожартувати, що Пітер не повинен його шукати. Перевертень швидше за все знайшов його по запаху, але вже давно це перестало його гидувати. У цьому були всі Хейлі і починав до цього звикати.

Джош пройшов повз нього і підняв брову в питанні, коли побачив знайоме обличчя з клубу. Очевидно, нічого не сказав, але Стайлз був упевнений, що питання таки постане пізніше.

 - Чи є у тебе ще заняття на сьогодні? - Запитав Пітер, не гаючи часу.

Вигляд у нього був дуже стурбований, що тільки посилило нервозність хлопця.

 - Я вільний - зізнався Стайлз, перекидають через плече рюкзак.

Пітер подивився  на нього своїми небесними очима з такою цікавістю, що не зміг втриматися. У клубі, навіть якщо не хотів, то міг і не дивитися йому в очі, але тут їх відносини складалися на взаємному антогонізмі. Не міг поступитися йому  ані на крок, тому вдивлявся в нього мовчазно, а він, здавалося, щось сильно обмірковував.

\- Мені потрібна твої чари - нарешті сказав цілком щиро Пітер. - Поганий синочок місцевого боса викликав духа. Знаю ритуал, але у мене немає іншої Іскри.

\- Але я не твій - пирхнув Стайлз без роздумів.

Пітер незначно скривився.

\- Запопадливий - посміхнувся чоловік. – Дійшло до тебе?

Питання постало між ними і Стайлз не повинен був обмірковувати довго. Правда не так уявляв собі їх першу зустріч після тих вихідних, але і сам не знав, чого він хоче. Пітер поводився стосовно його нормально і хіба ж це не повинно було б його тішити. Адже не нагадував йому про те, як Стайлз охав і звивався. Та й не пробував його засоромити.

Але все одно, вся ситуація йому здавалося занадто.

\- Добре - відповів коротко, і сильніше стиснув лямку рюкзака.

***

Це була настільки чиста робота, що Стайлз не міг повірити. Увійшли, проговорили кілька заклять зв'язування, і Пітер подув якимось порошком, який повністю накрив фігуру, даючи їй матеріальну оболонку. Хейл все одно навіть пальцем не поворухнув, коли альфа зграї прикінчила духа власноруч. Повідомив йому потім, що така була угода.  Тому що не бруднили свої руки, так само як і його люди. Діставав інфу або зілля, але не був черговим хлопчиськом на побігеньках. Вірно не один альфа був здивований його (Пітера) рішучої позицією.

Стайлз не знав, звідки Пітер черпав свою силу, але починав підозрювати, що клуб мав до цього не останнє відношення. Наступної суботи стежив, як Пітер змусив кінчити Адама, тільки за допомогою власних пальців. Навіть не ввійшовши в свого саба. Просто дотикався до Адама так довго, що він став тремтючою купою м'яса, покритої шаром поту.

Швидше за все, Пітеру було легше. Знав, де точно потрібно доторкнутися до сабів, але все одно робив це з справжньою майстерністю. Адам віддавався йому повністю так, що у Стайлза почалися проблеми з диханням.

Сесія закінчилася, коли Адам скінчив на диво тихесенько, ніби був вичерпаний попередніми звуками і Сталйз не знав, чи потрібно йому зникнути з цієї частини клубу і дати Пітеру свободу. Так як це зробив Хейл тоді, хоч Стайлз і не був упевнений, як він до цього ставився. Чи допомогло йому те, що побачив знайоме обличчя. Замість цього він злегка був вибитий з колії, очікував чогось, а його все не було. І вже звик до цього стану, але все одно якийсь голосок в його голові шепотів, що на цей раз все може бути по іншому. Адже не повинен він бути на узбіччі. Пітер ніколи б не вчинив з ним так.

Поки вирішував для себе це питання, до нього підійшла Єва, хижо посміхаючись.

\- Привіт, Стайлзе - почала вона, провела пальцями по його плечу.

\- Містресс - відповів він, намагаючись утримати поважний тон.

Тому що з тоном у нього були проблеми. Все своє життя був викликом для когось, і змінитися ось так відразу не міг. Не з його то щастям.

\- Повернувся до спостерігання- зазначила Єва, і не був упевнений, висловлює вона так своє незадоволення.

\- Я помітила, що ви знайомі з Пітером дуже добре - додала.

Стайлз не знав це питання, але все одно вперто мовчав. Знав багато різних ігор, але не був упевнений, на що з нею вони обернутися. У Пітера могли бути вороги. Не було це таємницею, що не ладили вони з Євою. Все одно видобуток інформації тут здавалася йому недоречним.

Щось напевне з'явилося на його обличчі, бо Єва відразу ж мало не скривилася.

\- Цікавить мене ти на нього чекаєш або бажав би на цьому тижні провести спільну сесію - пояснила вона йому нудним на показ голосом.

Звучало це як запрошення на побачення, але Стайлз не був аж настільки наївним.

\- Не сьогодні, Містресс - відповів коротко. - Нікого не чекаю – додав і завмер, бо Пітер з'явився, як Пилип з конопель, біля них.

\- Я не заважаю - втрутився Хейл.

Можливо Єва і була налаштована сказати ні - Пітер заважає, але чоловік не чекав,  на її відповідь.

\- Хотілося б про дещо поговорити - додав перевертень.

Була це очевидна брехня і Єва могла чути це в його голосі, але все ж кивнула головою. Стайлз не знав точного етикету серед домінантів, але сумнівався, що гра Пітера була приємною. З іншого боку Хейлі було по цимбалах на це, що було типово для нього.

\- Де Адам, Пане? - Запитав з цікавістю, тому що хлопець зник десь під час його розмови з Євою.

\- Зараз зі знайомими. Мав заздалегідь повернутися, тому я сподіваюся, що ти приділиш мені трохи свого часу в головному залі - легко відповів Пітер і звучало це так чарівно, що у Стайлз виникло бажання закотити очі.

\- Залишаю тоді Вас наодинці - ствердно сказала Єва, хоча і далося їй це важко. - До побачення, Стайлзе - додала, торкаючись пліч спокусливо.

Хотіла залишити на ньому свій запах, тому що Пітер зморщив носа.

\- До побачення, Містресс - відповів Стайлз.

Пітер почекав хвилинку, поки Єва не зникла повністю в натовпі.

\- Хочеш присісти? - Запитав Хейл, що трохи спантеличило хлопця.

\- Тільки встав, думав ми підемо в головний зал - сказав Стайлз з деяким сумнівом у голосі. - Пане - Додав, нагадуючи собі про етикет.

\- Не думаю, що можу вирішувати за тебе, хіба що хочеш, щоб у тебе забрали твою волю, бути невільником, сумнівно. Це дуже своєрідні стосунки і думаю тобі б вони не сподобалися  врешті - підчепив Пітер.

Стайлз не був упевнений це жарт, або чергова доза інформації, яку він отримував під час розмови. З Пітером було складно розмовляти, але це й було цікавим в розмові з ним. А Стайлз ще ніколи не відмовлявся від викликів.

\- А ти не втомився? - Поцікавився хлопець і глянув мимоволі уздовж долонь Пітера.

Ніколи не думав, що будуть цікаві йому аж до цього моменту. Тонкі пальці чоловіки здавалися йому майже маленькими при його широких долонях. Хоч не пам'ятав, як виглядав Пітер в бета-формі, але не міг втриматися від думки, що і в ній його пазурі були рівно підпиляні.

Починало його цікавити чи займався сексом у своїй бета-формі Пітер. А може, хтось із сабів знав його таємницю і дозволяв водити по своїй грудній клітці пазурами. І навіть по члену, який був такий чутливий до найменшого тертя. На його щастя він був трохи збуджений і Пітер не відчув змін в його настрої. Дерек пояснював йому, що немає значної різниці між тим, як сильно хтось був збуджений.

Долоня Пітера опинилася на його талії, коли чоловік підштовхнув його в бік дверей. Були між знайомими обличчями і зайняли той самий столик, що і раніше. У Стайлза не минало враження, що цей канапа затаврована Хейлом-старшим. Крім Пітера її ніхто не займав, принаймні Стайлз нікого на ній не спостерігав.

Пітер відкрив пляшку води і осушив майже половину одним махом. Його адамове яблуко рухалося при кожному ковтку. Хейл окинув його поглядом, не випускаючи пляшку з вуст.

 - Те що ти так дивишся, можна прийняти за запрошення, знаєш Стайлзе? - Сказав йому, граючи кришкою.

Стайлз вдихнув глибше, а потім криво усміхнувся.

\- Запишу в своєму таємному щоденнику - відповів. - Пане.

Щось пробігло по обличчю Пітера, коли чоловік відклав пляшку на столик.

 - Прекрасно. Записуй скільки влізе. Завжди в цьому був вправним, хоча це і не є гарною порадою - зауважив їдко Пітер.

Стайлз на хвилину розгубився, але потім пригадав, що перевертень говорив про Єву.

\- Не бачу причин, щоб її відмовляти. Адже не зробила нічого поганого. Навпаки зробила так, як я бажав - відрізав, закусивши нижню губу.

\- Проблема в тому, що не маєш зеленого поняття, чого б ти хотів. Не знаєш точно з чого почав і не усвідомлюєш цього. Методом проб і помилок, колись це зрозумієш, але Єва не є гарним вчителем. Проведе тебе сліпими провулками, тільки для власного задоволення - відповів Пітер цілком нейтральним тоном, який Стайлз не зміг розгадати.

 - Не знаю, з чого б  мав їй не довіряти - підчепив, навіть не замислюючись над цим глибше.

Пітер ледве скривився.

\- Бо не повинен ти починати комусь довіряти на основі того, що у тебе немає причин йому не довіряти. Повинен той, кому ти віддаєш довіру залужити її - повідомив Пітер.

Стайлз прикусив внутрішню сторону щоки, щоб не розповісти про способи вбивства перевертнів, в яких він досяг успіху. Все ж таки не був він нерозумним дитям, але Пітер в сьогоднішній розмові показав йому, що він вважає його цілком неосвідченним в питаннях БДСМ.

На тій сесії йому сподобалося. На його шкірі не було слідів. Відчував себе добре. Через Хейла відчував себе посміховиськом. Думав, що зробив правильний вибір, а Пітер це враження псував. Не знав Стайлз: чого він чекав, але не такої уваги.

\- Ой, не куплю я такі поради - відповів. - Пане - додав злегка уїдливо.

\- Вона безкоштовна.  Як старому знайомому даю - відповів Пітер незворушно.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Не міг дати цьому ніякого пояснення, але проводили з ним багато часу. Пітер кожен раз ставив більше доручень. Почав підозрювати, що до їх угодви Хейл сам займався пошуком інформації. Стайлз знав, що перевертень не тільки мав розвідку, але ще і джерела інформації, тому що підсовував йому книги, які потрібно було лише розібрати за абеткою. Найголовніше Пітер, все одно був настільки зайнятим, що не мав часу особисто перевірити якусь інформацію. Для хлопця це було навіть краще. Його рахунок в банку ріс, як на дріжджах і Стілінскі навіть думав, а чи не зробити батькові якийсь дорого подарунок типу скороварки, яка готувала здорову їжу.

У клубі було по-іншому. Динаміка їх відносин відразу ж змінювалася,  щойно вони переступали поріг. Стайлз знав, де його місце, але все одно не був до кінця покірним - не перетинаючи межі, яку Пітер позначив на самому початку. Крім кілька випадків, вони намагалися триматися нейтральних тем.

Ніколи не думав, що подивиться на Пітера Хейла з людського боку. У перевертні вочевидь щось таке було. Поблажилво ставивс до своїх підлеглих, які повинні були йому довіритися, коли їх руки і долоні були зв'язані. І тоді вони не бачили і не чули нічого, окрім Пітера і це було найулюбленіше в сценах для Стайлза. Звуки, які зривалися з їхніх вуст неусвідомлено, збуджували його.

Здавалося, Пітер виділявся в суспільстві. Йому подобалося увага, яку йому віддавали і повага, яку мав серед інших Домінінтів. Стайлз з небажанням повинен був визнати, що це дійсно було його по праву. Пітер ніколи не порушував правил і завжди давав своїм сабам те,  чого наразі потребували. Стайлз бачив бізнесменів в стресовому стані, помічників, яких дістали шефи і жінок, яким було нудно в житті. Всі вони відкривалися з легкістю під долонями і батогом Пітера, і це викликало у хлопця солодке тремтіння. Можливо і не повинен був так стежити за ним кожен раз, але нікому це не здавалося дивним, адже Стайлз вбирав все в себе, як губка.

Єва більше не підходила до нього, хоча завжди віталася з ним здалеку, даючи зрозуміти, що знає про його присутність. Хлопець не шкодував про це, і підозрілим йому це не здавалося. Було багато інших вільних від партнерів людей, які хотіли показати йому цей світ трішки більше, але він сам відмовлявся, тому що хотів дати собі час. Чи не був до кінця впевнений чи були публічні сесії його стихією. Так само не хотів замкнутися з кимось незнайомим в приватній кімнаті, тому тільки розмовляв і найважливіше налагоджував зв'язки, а решта, здавалося, знали до чого він прагнув.

Пітер його обдурив, бо клуб був, як виявилося, забаганкою дружини власника. Жінці потрібно було власне суспільство, де вона могла б показати себе такою, яка є: як сабміссів. І Стайлз її прекрасно розумів. Завжди стоячи на колінах в мовчанні біля свого партнера, вона була обдарована всім сповна, хлопець би бажав такого для себе. Він хотів би, щоб з ним теж так обходилися - з дивовижною ніжністю, чуттєвістю, увагою і водночас  з очевидною силою, яка десь там тліла в тій долоні, яка годувала її полуницею.

Подружжя мало прибуток з інтернет-магазину, де можна було купити все, що потрібно для БДСМ сесій і гості клубу переважно купували все у них. Пітер жартував, що одна з його кімнат в його будинку повністю укомплектована подружжям і Стайлз тоді вперше почав замислюватися чи були у Хейла відносини колись.

Був би сліпим або брехав би собі, якби прикидався, адже багато хто хотів прихильності Пітера. Перевертень не посвячував багато уваги людям, яких знав довго. Адам наприклад  лишень перекидався з ним парою слів перед кожною сесією. Головне вони обидва знали один одного так добре і без слів, бо Пітер знав точно, чого саб від нього очікує. Або на що погодиться, тому Стайлз починав повільно розпізнавати, що Хейл робив для інших, а що було бажано саме для нього.

У Пітера була сила всередині, яка притягувала мазохістів. Швидше за все вони не знали, що ті легкі іскорки страху це ніщо інше, ніж інстинкт, який попереджав їх про хижака. А може і усвідомлювали це і тому приходили до Хейла. Пітер же насправді ніколи не відмовляв, хоча і був незадоволений, коли його розмови переривали - взяти наприклад Стайлза, тому що найчастіше, коли перевертень не брав участі в сесіях - обговорював з ним реакції тіла, які було відповідними щодо певних дій.

Стайлз ніколи не сподівався, що побачить в Пітері особистість - людину, хоча з іншого боку ніколи б не подумав, що буде регулярним відвідувачем в БДСМ клубі.

***

Джош поміняв місце роботи. Стайлз думав, що це не зробило йому погоди, але все одно відчував себе вільніше, коли знайомий однолітка і сусід по кімнаті не знав, чим він займається у вихідні. Бо не розмовляли з ним, крім того разу, як Стайлз сказав, що знає Пітера ще зі свого минулого, але все одно між ними виникла якась невизначеність. Джош бачив, як поводився Стайлз в житті, де сам встановлював собі правила і ті зміни за порогом клубу його стремали. Знав, що це не повинно бути приводом для сорому, а доповнення в угоді Джоша оберігало його приватність, але все одно незручність залишалась.

Клуб все одно змінив бармена і Стайлз зручно спирався об улюблену канапу Пітера, на якій вони як доводилося їм, влаштовували необтяжуючі бесіди. Згідно з домовленістю ніколи не змішували роботу і розваги, тому то Стайлз навіть не згадав, що документи лежали на його принтері і на наступний день вони мали знову зустрітися.

 Номер Пітера маячив навіть в його розкладі дня, але про це він не мав наміру нікому ніколи розповідати.

\- Чому не ладнаєш з Євою? - Запитав Стайлз несвідомо, кивнувши головою жінці, коли пройшла повз них.

Якщо щось і почула, не показала виду, а Пітер скривився трошки. Стайлз бачив сумнів на його обличчі, поки Хейл врешті не зітхнув.

\- Колись зробили ми помилку - зізнався Пітер, і було видно, що йому важко.

Стайлз по пам'яті міг пригадати всі помилки перевертня, але кожен раз згадував про минуле, яке швидше за все пішло в небуття. Пітер був уже іншою людиною, хоч і не настільки змінився, щоб хтось це помітив. Контролював ситуацію і самого себе, що очевидно це на нього вплинуло.

Стайлз все чекав продовження, але його не було.

\- Думав, що сьогодні пройдуся в іншій частині клубу - сказав він, не знаючи, чим порушити тишу.

 Пітер пирхнув, ніби тільки на це і сподівався в його випадку і це трохи зачіпало.

 - Як завжди нетерплячий. На бажаєш дослухати, що ж сталося? - Хейл очевидно дражнив його.

\- Подумав, що не хочеш про це говорити, Пане - відповів Стайлз.

\- Якби не хотів, не починав би – відбив шпильку Пітер. - Задумався, як втілити в слова те, що хочу тобі сказати. Я і Єва зустрілися в іншому клубі. Я був тут, але і в інших місцях бував ... Отож ... Хотів перевірити, як виглядають конкуренти - зізнався відверто. - Єва була сабом, або принаймні прикидалася такою, тому що мала тенденцію до використання слабких домінантів тих, які не хотіли показувати сесії - продовжував спокійно Пітер. - Вона знаходить велику радість в тому, щоб змушувати людей робити собі те, чого б не хотіли робити. Це трохи важко зрозуміти, але ...

\- Розумію, Пане - підтакнув йому Стайлз.

\- Не знаю, чи розумієш, до кінця. Ми закрите суспільство. І я зрозумів, що вона не така, тому я вважав своїм обов'язком оголосити це відразу ж після перерваної сесії. Сумніваюся, що вона мені пробачила, але очевидно перекрутила все в свою користь, ніби вона не знала, що є в ній задатки домінування. Змінила клуб і тепер тут носить червоний браслет - повідомив йому Пітер. - Ходить по лезу бритви, а мені це не до вподоби - додав.

Стайлз закусив щоку зсередини, роздумуючи, як це мало б виглядати. Якось навіть не міг уявити, щоб хтось  міг домінувати над Євою, але з іншого боку, якщо вибирала недосвідчених людей, вони могли і не відчувати того очевидного тяжіння, того магнетизму, який люди називали тваринним.

Те про що говорив Пітер, не було чесним, але хлопець не дуже розумів складності з чинами в БДСМ культурі. Адже їй дозволили сюди приходити і до сьогодні не виключили.

 - Я завжди правий, але краще б іноді помилявся, як ти встиг помітити - додав Пітер і посміхнувся штучно. - Хочеш ще води або сік? - Запитав чоловік кидаючи виразний погляд на порожню пляшку, яку він стискав несвідомо.

\- Дякую, Пане, ні - відповів Стайлз, роблячи глибше вдих, помітивши з яким інтересом, вдивляється в нього Єва.

***

Коли увійшов в клуб через тиждень пізніше, ніде не міг знайти Пітера. Хейл часто приходив раніше хлопця, але в більшості випадків, тоді свій час проводив в приватних кімнатах. Стайлз, як завжди замовив пляшку води і розглянувся обережно навколо. Велика кількість білих браслетів майоріли в злегка затемненому приміщенні. Єва перекидалася парою слів зі своєю підлеглою, ім'я якої Стайлз не знав і обидві, саме зникли за портьєрою.

Він відчував себе трохи вибитим з колії. Це був один з найгірших тижнів, які він давно не переживав. У нього було кілька заліків, Джош знайшов собі дівчину, тому ідеальний сусід, яким був Стайлз давав їм якомога більше простору, звільняючи кімнату і просиджуючи штани в бібліотеці. До того ж Скотт нив про Кіру три ночі поспіль.

Починав замислюватися, а МакКол розумів, що днями й ночами вони лишень про неї і розмовляли. Тільки Дерек з усіх знайомих йому людей запитав, як там його заліки і чи не довів його Пітер до шаленства.

Відчував себе просто втомленим. Його шкіра свербіла, але все одно не уявляв собі просто взяти і покласти голову на подушку і заснути. Ніколи не міг впоратися добре зі стресом, але вже кілька років не траплялося з ним панічних атак, і мав намір цей період продовжити. Погляд його затримався на одному з домінантів. Хлопець був старшим за нього на кілька років, сам оглядав зал в пошуках когось цікавого і Стайлз мимоволі розправив плечі.

Погляди їх зчепилися ненадовго, а потім Стілінскі опустив трохи голову. Міг би сам підійти і запитати. Відмова його б навіть не покоробила, адже в цьому суспільстві так було прийнято - відмова була б таким, яку без сорому і збентеження могли сказати обидва зацікавлених партнера. Стайлз з радістю прийняв ці правилами, тому що поза клубом «ні» означало не завжди приємні речі.

\- Привіт - почав чоловік, ставши навпроти нього. - Я Брайан. Як тебе звати?

\- Сталйз, Пане - представився він коротко, відчуваючи, як його подих стає дрибніше, прискорюється.

Уже давно не відчував себе так збуджено.

\- Що планував сьогодні ввечері робити, Стайлзе? - Запитав чоловік. - Може наші плани збігаються - додав з веселою ноткою в голосі.

Стайлз був певен, що вони з ним домовляться.

***

Його сідниці горіли живим вогнем і він був упевнений, що якщо хтось з публіки не бачив, як він кінчив в майтаки, то точно відчули б це перевертні на чолі з Пітером. Та не бачив Хейла, але теж не розглядався, коли Брайан масажував його член через тканину трусів. Останній раз у нього був такий досвід в чотирнадцять років і був би збентежений, якби Домінант не покривав солодкими поцілунками його плечі, шепочучи, який він гарний в оргазмі.

Випростався насилу, дозволивши собі впасти на Брайана, який був вище його. Пляшка з водою одразу опинилася біля його вуcn, і він не заперечував. Був виснажений і страшенно хотів пити. Його голова була приємно порожня, тому він втискався в тепле тіло, яке давало відчуття безпеки.

 - Перейдемо з тобою в зручне місце - сказав Брайан і Стайлз просто кивнув головою, подумавши, чому це не зробив він цього раніше. Відчував так, ніби був п'яним, але все одно знав, що не буде в нього на наступний день похмілля. Алкоголь вмить програвав в його очах.

Відчував, що вони пересуваються і відгомін розмов, який заповнив простір навколо нього. Брайан посадив його на одну з канап і відразу ж сів поруч.

\- Добре себе відчуваєш, Стайлзе? - Запитав чоловік.

\- Прекрасно - відповів. - Пане - згадавши додав.

Брайан пирхнув розваженно. Стайлз хотів було додати, що він в цьому повний профан, і іноді повторює перед дзеркалом, але тут побачив, що на розі Пітер, який з кимось розмовляв. Плечі Хейла були точно такі ж широкі, як він і пам'ятав, але все ж в перевертні щось було інше. Стояв випроставшись, здавався дуже в собі впевненим і не так як раніше, в тому легкому жартівливому сенсі. Саб, який стояв поруч дивився йому прямо в очі, хоч Стайлз і не бачив обличчя Пітера, але з його точки огляду так це виглядало.

Хейл мабуть відчув щось дивне, тому що повернувся і подивився просто на нього. Здавався здивованим, а потім на його обличчі з'явилася крива посмішка, коли підморгнув йому розуміюче.

Стайлз відвів погляд і зосередився на Брайані, який масажував його зап'ястя. На його шкірі на завтра з'явилися б невеликі сліди тертя. Може і сильно виривався з пут, але крапля болю, яка повинна була принести йому на завтра приємні спогади, була  того варта.

\- З'явишся тут через тиждень? - Запитав з цікавістю Брайан.

Стайлз недовго думав над відповіддю.

\- Так, але ще не знаю що буду робити, Пане - зізнався він щиро.

Адже не сумнівався, що ще зустрінуться вони з Брайаном, те що зробили було неабияк заспокійливим, щоб не пережити це знову.

\- Якщо тобі буде цікаво. Знайдеш мене - відповів чоловік і провів пальцями по його щоці.


	10. Chapter 10

Стайлз ніколи не думав, що наткнеться на Пітера випадково. Нью Йорк був взагалі одним з найбільших міст світу, а вони з Хейлом рухалися в абсолютно різних його частинах. Пітер був скоріше людиною Манхеттена і дорогих закладів. Стайлз знав на якому авто він їздив і сам факт, що йому вистачило грошей на європейське авто і, що він тримав його в місці, де потрібно було платити навіть за чисте повітря - говорив сам за себе.

Стайлз же був студентом, тому всі дешеві бари і роздрібні крамнички були його стихією. Не часто вибирався на вистави. Мав намір підвищити активність щодо цього, але як завжди йому не вистачало   часу. Так як до цього часу ділив його між клубом і навчанням. Тим часом доручень від Пітера було щораз більше і хочеш не хочеш почав в пошуках інформації потрапляти в різні, дивні частини міста.

Загалом це був лише один випадок. Та й то не Пітер його вистежив, а Стайлз натрапив на перевертня під час одної з вичтав культури аборигенів. Хейл врешті виглядав так здивовано, що було видно, навіть на його обличчі, а до цього часу Стайлз думав, що єдиним його постійним елементом була крива посмішка.

\- Привіт - почав перевертень і запнувся незначно, коли між ними втиснувся високий чоловік.

Стайлз бачив його в клубі і тим дивніше було бачити його в суспільстві Пітера. Хейл швидше за все не зав'язував дружби на таких засадах і точно не переносив їх в своє особисте життя.

\- Привіт - відповів непевно Стайлз. - Ми ж начебто знайомі, якщо можна так сказати. Адже я можу так сказати? - Засумнівався.

Незнайомець не здавався йому збентеженим.

\- Марк - коротко представився з легкою усмішкою.

\- Стайлз - відповів без вагань і відразу ж помітив, які в чоловіка теплі долоні.

\- Приємно познайомитися, на жаль повинен вас залишити. Обов'язки кличуть - підкинув Марк з посмішкою, яка не сходила з його губ. - Так що домовилися на п'ятницю. Подзвониш мені раніше, якщо можеш, щоб обговорити деталі додав ще чоловік, потім відійшов видивляючись на всі боки, ніби щось шукав.

Пітер повернувся в його бік і Стайлз завмер, не дуже знаючи, що повинен зробити. Навіть ті їх зустрічі поза клубу не були особистими. Цей час був для роботи і зараз відчував себе, наче риба, яку витягли з води. Не хотів думати, що зловив Пітера під час побачення. Це не могло бути побачення, адже люди тоді цілувалися на прощання. Тому що цей поцілунок на прощання був найголовнішим у побаченні. Він вирішував: чи буде наступне побачення чи ні.

В динаміці, в якій був повинен протікати їх зв'язок, було все одно по-іншому. Гра на публіку, яка була штучною, не мала значення.  Рахувалися тільки слова і вчинки. І в цьому Пітер був вправним. Дійсно гарним.

У Стайлза була тисяча питань і не міг запитати жодного з них. Якщо Хейл мав намір знайти собі постійного саба, його це не стосувалося. Можливо, навіть мав би побажати йому щастя. Адже у Пітера вже хтось був. Цим кимось міг бути і Марк. Вони навіть пасували один одному. Чоловік був такого ж віку на відміну від інших партнерів Хейла. Пітер прокашлявся повертаючи його в дійсність.

\- Боже, я чую, як ти  гучно думаєш- повідомив йому чоловік злегка нудним тоном. - У тебе якісь документи для мене?

\- Я в процесі перевірки інформації - пирхнув Стайлз. - На цій виставі. Десь тут є зілля, тому ... - почав він невпевнено.

\- Тоді не затримую тебе - відповів Хейл. - Подзвониш мені, коли у тебе буде щось конкретне.

Стайлз кивнув головою і облизав раптом пересохлі вуста.

***

Не знав, що було в п'ятницю, і це займало його думки. Після довгих роздумів прийшов до висновку, що на щоб не домовлялися Пітер і Марк це повинно було мати щось спільне з клубом. А Стайлз не ходив туди в п'ятницю. Сам не знав чому. Але жоден з його знайомих не згадував, щось цікаве, що відбувалося в цей день. Приходив завжди в суботу, бо Пітер і інші теж там були.

Незнання і невпевненість  доводили його до шаленства. Справа була не тільки в тому, що Пітер міг собі когось знайти або вже знайшов. Можливо когось, хто стояв би для нього на колінах - то є щось чого Стайлз не зміг зробити ні для кого. Просто ніколи не розглядав таку можливість, тому що Хейл був не схожий на людину, яку цікавили стабільні відносини.

Не міг уявити собі, що їх рутина перерветься. Не міг сидіти з Пітером і його партнером, щоб розмовляти з Хейлом, тому що навіть він розумів, що це було б неприйнятно. Перевертень присвячував би свою увагу тільки своєму сабу і хоч Стайлз і дуже не хотів визнавати, але не хотів бути викинутим на узбіччя. Вислав милом документи для Пітера. Якщо і зробив це з кількагодинним запізненням, то тільки тому що вдивлявся тупо в простір - ніхто не повинен був про це знати. Можливо крім Джоша, який піднімав брови кілька разів зиркаючи на нього. І взагалі його сусід мав бути його звільненням від важких дум, тому що тільки бармен міг знати все про клуб в першу чергу.

\- Що відбувається в п'ятницю? - Просто запитав Стайлз.

\- Іспит - відповів Джош.

Стайлз зітхнув.

\- Що буде в п'ятницю в клубі - уточнив, насупивши брови.

Джош заморгав, ніби до кінця не знав, звідки це взялося. Очевидне вагання з'явилося на його обличчі.

\- Нічо ... - почав обережно хлопець. - О, знаю. Один раз якось було організовано вечір пар, але це видно тебе не зацікавило б - відповів Джош невпевнено. - Або тебе хтось запросив? - Поцікавився.

Стайлз прикусив зсередини щоку.

\- Ні. Пітер домовився з кимось на п'ятницю і головне ... - утнув.

Хейл взагалі не розповідав йому нічого про своє життя і плани. Якщо ця п'ятниця була для пар, перевертень міг припустити, що Стайлза це не зацікавить. Не було у нього нікого постійного. Джош пирхнув.

\- Він весь час носом крутить - повідомив Стайлзу. - Немає в нього нікого на постійній основі, але статут не вимагає, щоб так було. Досить того, що той раз прийдете, як пара. Там швидше за все говориться про обмін партнерами. Для Пітера це нормальний вечір, просто в більш маленькому суспільстві.

Стайлз завмер, не зовсім розуміючи, що повинен був робити з цією інформацією. З одного боку відчув дивну легкість, але ж Пітер все одно домовлявся з Марком. Чоловік цей після довгих роздумів все одно не пасував перевертню. Виглядав дуже милим з першого погляду.

З іншого боку все ж відчував дивну гіркоту від того, що Пітер не запропонував це йому. Стайлз напевно відмовився б, але пропозиція була б милою. Провели так багато часу вдвох в розмовах, що думав, вже пройшли етап взаємного неприйняття. Найголовніше, все одно був хороший в розмовах і пошуку інформації. Пітер, тому сильно і не відрізнявся від Дерека і зграї з Бейкон Хілс. Єдине, чим вирізнявся не наражав його на небезпеку.

Джош вдивлявся в нього задумавшись і зітхнув.

\- Пітер ніколи ще не запрошував  сесії колишнім підлеглим Єви. Це якесь дивне поняття  між Домінантів - пояснив йому, знизавши плечима. - Врешті-решт, хто їх знає. Напевно ти в цьому більше орієнтуєшся - додав.

І так -Стайлз розумів поняття території більше ніж Джош. Це в цілому не допомагало, бо не відчував себе краще. Пітер весь час виглядав, як ідеальний Пан і в Стайлзі ріс заколот. Спочатку це були лише невеликі іскри, але зараз відчував фактично гнів. Хейл повчав його, але нічого не робив в напрямку того, щоб дати йому справжній урок. Очевидно, думав, що Стайлз потребував одного або двох. Але завжди дотримувався тієї дивної межі, яку сам здавалося визначав.

Це було нечесно. Стайлзу і так вистачало лекцій і доказів, як він мало ще знає про БДСМ.

***

Пітер не з'явився в суботу, чим тільки підтвердив припущення Стайлза. Адам і Пет розмовляли напівголосно біля бару, а він відчував себе, як загублене цуценя  і ненавидів себе за це. Обіцяв собі, що ніколи не дозволить того, щоб залежати від когось таким чином, як це сталося між ним і Скоттом. Коли МакКол закохався в Елісон ситуація була така сама. І їхня дружба ніколи не повернулася до того, що було, тому що Скотт потім відчував себе сильно прив'язаним до Айзеку через їх вовчу природу, а потім була Кіра. Стайлз залишався на узбіччі і розумів це прекрасно. Адже не сподівався все одно, що відірвавшись від близьких з Бейкон Хілс, буде тяготіти до Пітера. Напевно його колеги з кафедри психології сказали б, що це нормально, що шукає знайоме обличчя, але він весь час відчував, що це щось більше. Розумів Пітера, тому що в обох був непринадний для інших людей бік. Хейл через свій кататонический стан не зміг опанувати свою іншу сутність і тому так сильно зараз тримав себе в руках. Це було для Стайлза очевидним, те, що він був досконалим домінантом, було своєрідною спокутою за те, що накоїв, коли був некерованим альфою.

Стайлз думав навіть, що вже тоді з'явилося деякого роду тяжіння між ними. Зрештою Пітер зреагував на його відмову в стані крайнього шаленства. Це давало йому дивну впевненість в собі, але все одно це відбувалося лише в його голові.

Брайн з'явився нізвідки і у Стайлза виникло величезне бажання погодиться на все, що завгодно. Що насправді було цілком неприпустимо, що лампа «небезпека» відразу ж замиготіли в його голові. Уже давно не відчував себе таким вибитим з рівноваги і якщо попередній тиждень здавався йому пеклом, не знав як назвати сьогоднішній стан.

\- Не дуже хороша думка, Пане - тільки і зміг сказати, зробивши глибше вдих.

Стейсі була здивована, побачивши, як він завчасно виходить з клубу, але він лише помахав рукою на прощання.

***

Адже не напивався так часто. Мав пунктик щодо контролю над собою. Перш за все боявся, що спогади з битв з перевертнями повернуться і захоче він про це комусь розповісти. Його б визнали божевільним, а він і так був досить дивним. Не пив вже так часто, але знав, як це робиться.

Та не був упевнений, коли спорожнив пляшку, і час став стиратися, як завжди, коли напивався. Світло міста било йому в очі, тому закрив їх на хвильку. Може це були хвилини. А потім сіпнувся в інстинкті оборонятися перед ворогом. Напевно подумав, що його поранили, але якийсь чоловік почав вимагати гроші за таксі, на якому він і їхав. Це здавалося навіть логічним. Потрібно було заплатити за послугу.

Якось впорався зі сходами. Хоч і не було це легким, тому дивився на свої стопи. Адреса здавався йому знайомою і незнайомою одночасно. Вхід в будинок був цілком незнайомим, але ноги самі його несли. А потім раптом опинився на дивані. Шкіряне покриття, якого було не з дешевих. Все навколо пливло, і хтось всунув йому у долоню стакан з водою.

Пітер щось йому говорив і, якого милого, тут взагалі робив Пітер?

\- Коли ти говорив що у тебе надзвичайна ситуація, ти не говорив, що ти будеш заливати свою дупу оковитою, Стайлзе - рикнув перевертень.

Був очевидно роздратований, і це дивним чином Стайлза тішило. А потім раптом перестало, тому що коли в останній раз дратував Пітера, той вивихнув йому руку. Але це було для Хейла нормальним.

\- Вибачте, Пане - відповів, роблячи кілька ковтків.

Пітер застиг і перестав рухатися, що було дивно, тому що від цього його менше нудило. А ось вода була не дуже гарною ідеєю і навіть не знав хлопець, навіщо взагалі застиг на самому початку.

\- Ми не в клубі - відповів Хейл.

\- Тоді ти мені подобаєшся - зауважив Стайлз, відчуваючи, як його губи випинаються. - Хоча навіть це не так? Я занадто молодий для тебе? Занадто балакучий? Обманюєшся. Говорив, що любиш ... буремних - згадав він слово. - Справа в тому що фактично знаю це? - Запитав. - У тебе гарне житло - додав, коли чіткість повернулася.

На столику для кави стояла навіть ваза з орхідеєю, що раптом знову його потішило.

\- Ти п'яний - кивнув Хейл, але в його тоні було щось дивне.

\- Так, я цілком п'яний - пирхнув Стайлз. - Постійно говориш, що я повинен робити, але нічого не відбувається. Стайлз  це неправильно, і це не так ... Мало ще знаєш, не ходи до Єви ... - перекривив його. - А чому не можу до неї піти,  на відміну від тебе вона мене бажає. Чи не в тім річ? У тому, щоб бути бажаним? - Запитав і можливо, що цей монолог його вичерпав. Або канапа Пітера усипляла людей. Це швидше за все була сучасна канапа, яка нападала на тих, хто на неї сідав. Пітер виглядав так, ніби купував сучасні меблі. – Твоя канапа мене не відпускає - поскаржився і згадав, що треба битися за свободу.

Стілінскі так легко не взяти.

Сповз на м'який килим на коліна і подивився на чоловіка - сподівався, що - з викликом просто в очі Пітеру.

\- Не хочеш мене ось так? - Запитав, намагаючись не закрити очі.

Це і так було поза його можливостей.


	11. Chapter 11

Стайлз скрутно прокинувся, відчуваючи нудоту. Все навколо пливло та хиталося. З таким же успіхом міг лежати долілиць, тому що важко дихав. Тобто дихав так часто і дрібно, щоб не видавати гучних звуків, які б викликали ще більшу нудоту. Сподівався, що його не знудить, інакше б Джош його не пробачив.

Повернувся обережно на бік, намагаючись втекти від сонячного світла, але хтось схопив його за щиколотку, дієво знерухомівши.

\- Якого милого? - обурився і майже відразу про це пошкодував, тому що його голова почала пульсувати безперервним болем.

В його долоні все одно виникла склянка з холодною водою і якщо добре розумів ситуацію - дві чудодійні таблетки.

Інстинктивно їх проковтнув, запиваючи. І вже хотів подякувати Джошу за розуміння, як в полі зору побачив Пітера. Ліжко було не його. Постіль під шаром алкогольного запаху, мала приємний легкий аромат лісу – такий що відрізнявся від квіткового, який він сам обрав. У нього закрутилася голова, як тільки він захотів пригадати, як сюди потрапив.

\- Якщо тебе нудить, то ванна це перші двері праворуч - промурчав Пітер.

Стайлз по голосу не зміг визначити чи розлючений перевертень, тому відкрив одне око.

\- Де ти мене знайшов? - Запитав, намагаючись простежити свою вчорашню подорож.

Швидше за все був в клубі. Потім цілий кінець був трохи змазаним. Не пив дуже довго, тому напевно розгубив свій досвід.

\- Під моїми дверима - повідомив йому Пітер спокійно. - Всупереч загальноприйнятої думки не займаюся стеженням за знайомими недолітками.

\- Я не недолітка - огризнувся Стайлз, перш ніж зумів стриматися.

На обличчі Пітера з'явився дивний вираз.

\- Я помітив - відповів чоловік.

Стайлз не надто розумів, що відбувається. Перевертень здавалося поводився з очевидною витримкою стосовно нього. Спогади накривали хвилями, за те його вже не нудило. Те що він сидів швидше за все діяло сприятливо, а гравітація утримувала складу шлунку на місці. Може бути нічого не їв, тому що на мові у нього був прогірклий смак алкоголю.

\- Якщо я розпаяткав тобі про дієвий план в разі мого вбивства, тоді ... - почав хлопець, розуміючи, що тільки це могло привести Пітера в таке дивний настрій.

Хейл все ж пирснув.

\- Якби ти чогось подібного не розробив, я був би розчарований - відповів Пітер. - Ти ж у нас людина план, чи не так?

Сталйз не знав, як на це реагувати, це  і не потрібно було, перевертень просто махнув рукою.

\- Якщо ти в змозі ... - почав з сумнівом Пітер. - Я зробив сніданок. Смердить від тебе адже, тому думаю, душ б нам обом не завадив. Твій душ - уточнив Пітер, кривлячи носом і Стайлз відчув, як тепло вдарило йому в щоки .. - Коли закінчиш ... На шафі я поклав одяг. Повинен підійти - додав, встаючи.

Стайлз закліпав, не бачачи навіть, як двері зачинилися за чоловіком. Тепер міг роззирнутись і зрозумів, що Пітер заніс його в якусь кімнату для гостей. Приміщення було занадто маленьке, щоб бути головною спальнею. Зрештою сумнівався, що Пітер міг залишити його в своєму ліжку. Хейл бував милим, але не назвав би його джентльменом, навіть за мільйон баксів.

***

Але він не був до кінця впевнений, чи готовий до сніданку. Чи не знудить його і все ж сплеснув рота водою, не знайшовши додаткової зубної щітки. Але і його шлунок був не в найкращому стані.

Пітер був зайнятий за острівцем - Сталйз інакше не зміг це назвати. Чоловік не підкидав, але перевертав млинець з умінням когось, хто все одно робить це досить часто, щоб виглядати професійно. І може ніколи не думав, що Пітер їсть, але зараз підозри, що він харчується тільки тим, що вполює - здавалися йому смішними. Можливо не повинні були вони зі Скоттом так захоплюватися цією уявою.

Пітер був людиною, і це вражало його все сильніше.

Стояв невпевнено на порозі, не знав чи має кашлянути. Його погляд відразу ж помандрував до відкритого салону, до якого був приєднана кухонна прибудова. Візерунок килима загіпнотизував його на кілька секунд і декілька підозрілих кадрів - немов у фільмі - засвітилися перед очима.

_Пітер говорив про те, що вони не в клубі._

_Він говорив щось, хоча не міг розрізнити слова._

_Він на колінах._

Проковтнув слину і подивився на Пітера, який вдивлявся в нього своїм пильним поглядом. Перевертень здавався був в сумнівах, а потім ніби нічого не сталося, відвернувся до петельні.

\- Знаю, що думаєш, що не в змозі зараз щось проковтнути, але їжа допоможе - повідомив йому Пітер цілком звичайним тоном.

Стайлз нервово почав стукати по своєму стегну, знаючи, що перевертень повинен відчувати його нервозність і сором. Не до кінця знав, як це розуміти те, що він згадав. Може це мало якесь інше значення, але його мозок видавав йому тільки одне. Приїхав до Пітерапо п'яні віддатися, і якщо це не було принизливо, то не знав, як ще це можна назвати.

Перевертень пройшов повз нього, ігноруючи той факт, що Стайлз стирчав, як неприкаяний посеред кухні. На столі з'явилися тарілки і кухонне начиння. Сік і вода вже там були і коли Пітер підняв на нього очі знову, між його брів залягла глибока складка.

\- Думаєш сісти або піти? - Запитав Хейл у справі.

Алу не здавався роздратованим, що починало дратувати Стайлза. Хоч якась реакція від нього, могла б дати зрозуміти, що йому далі робити. Найважливіше Пітер, як завжди не мав наміру йому полегшувати життя.

\- Не маєш ніяких зауважень? - Запитав хлопець нарешті, присівши на диван.

\- Млинці. Сироп в пляшці, якщо хочеш. Сік або вода на вибір - відповів Пітер, пропустивши нервове питання Стайлза повз вуха.

\- Ніяких зауважень у тебе немає що до вчорашнього? - Спробував він ще раз.

\- Алкоголь погано впливає на Вас людей. Повинен переглянути ставлення до нього. Шкода твоєї сірої речовини - муркнув Пітер, а потім блиснув в його сторону своїми райдужками. - Або ти хочеш поговорити про те, що мені вчора розповів, тому що я замітав, що твоя пам'ять почала повертатися, що справило на тебе дієве враження.

Стайлз завмер і подивився на чоловіка, не знаючи навіть, навіщо його провокував. М'язи на обличчі Пітера були злегка натягнуті, але це не спотворювало його. Тільки  здавалося, що чоловік виглядав жахливо дико. Але вовк не перейшов тієї межі, щоб цілком опанувати його.

Стайлз ковтнув надлишок слини.

\- Я правильно мислю - відповів Пітер, зрозумівши в поганому сенсі мовчання хлопця, бо від їжі перейшов до запитань.

\- Стривай – поквапом сказав Стайлз. - Не знаю, що я можу тобі сказати. Пробач - додав, сподіваючись, що це все владнає і не буде між ними дивних почуттів.

\- Пробая за те, що прийшов п'яним в твій будинок без запрошення або пробач, що я тобі вчора таке говорив? - Раптово поцікавився Пітер.

Сталйз знизав плечима.

\- Напевно всього потроху - відповів нарешті і провів по мокрому волоссю пальцями.

Пітер вдивлявся в нього хвильку, ніби оцінюючи його.

\- У чому взагалі була справа? - Запитав перевертень. - Навіть не думай мені брехати - попередив його таким тоном, що Стайлз мимоволі випростався на своєму місці.

\- Не знаю - зізнався щиро, тому що, дійсно, не мав поняття: що і як.

Його думки все ще були верткий, гірським джерелом і не зміг зловити в жменю хоч краплю істинні. Все здавалося йому пов'язаним між собою, і не міг зрозуміти, де і звідки все почалося. Таким хорошим початком міг бути його перший вихід в клуб або розмова з Джошем про тему БДСМ.

Алкоголь здавалося його вплутував в різні ситуації і хоча за перший випадок міг подякувати - тепер відчував себе незручно.

\- Не знаю - повторив за ним Пітер. - Тоді, може, я тобі допоможу? - Пирхнув.

\- Не знаю - промимрив Сталйз, при цьому відчуваючи легке роздратування. - Просто ...

\- Просто ... - підхопив Пітер, і на цей раз не здавалося, що знущався над нім.- Перше, що тобі спало на думку - підказав.

Стайлз прикусив внутрішню щоку, не знаю, може йому ось прям зараз змитися.

\- Вийшов з Марком - сказав, думаючи, що якщо він зробив з себе ідіота, то, принаймні, він пояснить Пітеру які у нього на те були дивні підстави.

Хотів бути офіційно виключеним, ніж стати нерозумною дитиною, яку потрібно відучувати від пляшки.

Пітер навіть бровою не повів, замість цього він вдивлявся в нього з незначним інтересом.

\- Скажу тобі одну річ і закінчимо розмову на цю тему, якщо не хочеш. І ніколи до неї не повернемося - пообіцяв Пітер йому. - Запитав вчора, чому тебе не хочу - нагадав йому перевертень і Стайлз відчув, як знову червоніє. - Не в цьому справа. Досить часто ти говориш мені «ні» - повідомив йому Пітер і потягнувся за соком.

Стайлз завмер і потрусив головою, не в змозі пригадати жодної такої ситуації.

\- Коли? - Запитав нарешті, розуміючи, що для Пітера ця розмова була закінчена.

Хейл закотив очі.

\- Коли ми зустрілися в перший раз, а потім у другій і в середньому раз на два тижні від першого. Кожен раз, коли щось тобі радив. Кажеш «ні» занадто різко, і я це цілком розумію, щоб поважати твоє рішення. Ніколи ж не було такої ситуації, коли твоє «ні» нічого для мене не значило. Навіть коли був шаленим і ти відмовився приймати мій укус - нагадав він йому і Стайлз здригнувся від самого спогаду.

Мовчали вони хвилину, Пітер лише зробив невеликий ковток.

\- Їж млинці. Остиглі вони огидні - повідомив йому чоловік.

\- Ні - відповів Сталйз, а потім потрусив головою. - Тобто з'їм, але ... - обірвав сам себе, і подивився на Пітера, прикусивши нижню губу. - Тобто ти кажеш що ... тобі ... Це значить можу підійти до тебе в клубі і запитати- почав плутатися хлопець.

Пітер відсунув тарілку і склав руки на грудях.

\- Або не в клубі. На відміну від завсідників, ти не чужий мені. Впустив тебе в своє житло, тому що знаю тебе. Знаєш сам, як важливо для перевертнів їх терени - поінформував він Стайлза. - Знаю, як сильно не любиш бути на людях, в публічній частині клубу - продовжив Пітер. - Це не важко помітити, і все ж ти не настільки наївний, щоб закриватися з ким-небудь в приватних залах, що мудро з твого боку - додав. - Я тебе зацікавив, Стайлзе? - Запитав просто Пітер.

Хлопець прикусив губу так сильно, що відчував пульсацію крові. Він не знав до кінця він чи при тямі, відчув, як сповзає на коліна, але Пітер підхопив його і посадив назад.

\- Не зараз - відповів Хейл. - У тебе похмілля і ти повинен поїсти, аби хотів саба в стані напівнепритомності, такого, що не відповідає за свої дії, то скористався б з вчорашньої ситуацією, але мені такі забави не до душі - продовжував Пітер злегка примруживши очі. - Подумай над цим і даси мені відповідь - додав перевертень, повертаючись до своєї тарілки вкотре.

***

Джош турбувався. Найважливіше, що у нього був номер Стейсі і вони обидва зателефонували, переконавшись, що Стайлз не виходив з клубу ні з ким підозрілим. Його знайомий не прокоментував ніяк його одягу, в якому він з'явився в їхній кімнаті. Голова Стайлза починала боліти. Пігулка і сніданок допомогли, але похмілля тривало. Хлопець в одній з багатьох в кампусі аптек, закупив стільки магнію і калію, що був під враженням, що до пігулок не потрібен рецепт і впав на ліжко.

Дякував Всім Богам за те, що була неділя, сумнівався з такою плутаниною в голові чи зміг бі він піти на заняття.

Пітер здавався абсолютно спокійним, ніби йому було все одно, яку відповідь він отримає від Стайлза і коли він її отримає. Хоча хлопець знав перевертня дуже добре, щоб розуміти, що це лише показуха. Хейл не любив коли оточуючі знали про його почуття. Пітер не розмовляв ні з Адмом, ні з Пет і тим більше з Марком. Тільки Стілінскі присвячував більше уваги. Тепер, коли хлопець все бачив в іншому світлі, перестав відчувати себе, як нова іграшка Пітера. Можливо крапельку і лестило йому, що Хейл думав, що весь час в клубі він був йому не бажаний, як домінант, але фактично Стайлз так спілкувався з близькими людьми за допомогою негативу. Або легеньких погроз. Швидше за все Дерек мав до цього якесь відношення, але факт залишався фактом.

А Пітер згідно правил, які визнавав, поважав його «ні». А відмовляв він йому багато раз. Говорив Пітеру не стежити за ним, не сталкерити, не дзвонити без важливої причини. Можливо він робив це тільки, щоб пожартувати - здавалося йому це дотепним, але така форма флірту явно не спрацьовувала з Пітером.

Джош дивився на нього зацікавлено, ніби думав звідки такі зміни, але на  щастя не коментував цього.

Стайлз, зрештою, не знав, що йому такого сказати. Адже не були з Пітером парою. Хейл точно не кине заради нього своїх підлеглих. Це було б не раціонально, беручи до уваги, що він з ними набагато довше. Можливо перевертень навіть запропонував би, щоб бачилися вони там по четвергах або середах, в дні, які у нього залишалися вільними.

Стайлз не до кінця розумів, як він щодо цього почувається. Брайн був цікавий йому, але в подальшому себе з ним не бачив. Відчував це чітко під час останньої сесії. Його увага, кожен раз блукало та поверталося до Пітера, який знаходився в тій же частині клубу і до хлопця повільно доходило, що ж це таке було.

Його стільничка завібрувала, він подивився на екран з смской і сподівався, що це фото від Скотта, але на цей раз це був Пітер.

_Перше, що спало тобі в голову._

Стайлз закрив очі і зрозумів, що знає.


	12. Chapter 12

Стайлз думав, що зустрінеться з Пітером перед його щотижневим виходом в клуб, але телефон мовчав. Чим довше він дивився на стільничку тим більше у нього з'являлося бажання кинути її в стіну і ніколи знову до неї не торкатися. Всупереч судженням він ніколи не був гарний у розмовах вголос, а хотів би. Весь час в школі середньої зосереджувався на тому, щоб шокувати своїх знайомих розмовляючи про всілякі табу, які тільки знав, аби його помітили.  
Але не додавало йому це популярності.  
Клуб в ньому багато чого змінив. Стайлз бачив вже, як люди стежили за ним поглядом і Пітер мав рацію, коли запевняв, що йому б не відмовили, якби запитав якогось Домінанта: не хотів би той піти в іншу частину клубу. Там все одно вони б мали з ним поговорити, а перша ж сесія з Євою показала йому, що він сам до кінця не усвідомлював чого хоче. Це Містресс тоді запропонувала йому сцену перша, втім, як і Брайан пізніше.  
Стайлз не був пасивним. Був підлеглим і це не означало, що він пасивний. Коли розмовляли з Пітером - одночасно знав, що повинен ставитися до чоловіка з певною часткою поваги, але це не підточило його кігтиків. Хейл здавалося - це любив. Так просто виглядала їх природня взаємодія.  
Пітеру міг розповісти, врешті, все і важко було перевертня шокувати, тому незабаром перестав малюватися, знаючи, що не справляє на чоловіка це ніякого враження. Сама присутність Пітера легко вибивало його з рівноваги, тому що щось йому всередині голови шепотіло, що Хейл не говорить йому все, що ця його дитяча невпевненість не входить ні в яке порівняння з тим, що чоловік пережив або чого спробував.  
Стайлз думав, що кілька смсок, які він вислав Пітеру, покажуть йому, що він колись зважитися на спільну сесію. Сам її майже запланував і нічого незначне «добре», яке отримав у відповідь - вибивало його з рівноваги кожного разу, коли дивився на історії розмови з Пітером.  
Коли потім пішов в клуб, не знав на що варто розраховувати. Хейл так само добре міг проводити сесію з Адамом або Пет. Або кимось ще. І Стайлз не хотів вже цього спостерігати. Здавалося йому це невластивим розмови в квартирі Пітера. З'їли разом цей безглуздий сніданок, і це щось таки означало. Принаймні , для Стайлза.  
Не хотів вести себе, як ревнива псина знову, йому принесло полегшення, коли побачив Пітера на їх канапі. Очі Хейла на невелику мить зустрілися з його власними і перевертень кивнув в його сторону головою, переконливо наказуючи йому присісти. На столі чекали вже дві пляшки води.  
\- Вітаю, Стайлзе - сказав Пітер.  
Голос чоловіка цього разу здавався йому якимсь вкрадливим.  
\- Пане - відповів хлопець, намагаючись вкласти в це трохи більше переконливості, ніж зазвичай.  
Можливо і вистачило б не вкладати стільки сенсу і було б легко. Слово це було досить важке для нього, в його устах набувало якийсь великий сенс, що по його тілу проходило тремтіння.  
Хотів сісти, як завжди, біля Пітера, але він заборонив хитаючи злегка головою, ніби хотів йому повідомити, що правила гри змінилися. Коли чоловік подивився на подушку перед собою, Стайлз завмер. Вони про це ще не говорили, все одно, чим більше зосереджувався на тому, що він робив по п'яні, тим більше пригадував подробиць. Стояти на колінах перед Пітером не було чимось поганим, хоч і вийшло випадково. Брехав би і собі, і Хейлові, якби не уявляв, як стає перед Пітером на колінах.  
Думав, що це пов'язано з тим, що багато разів бачив когось зв'язаного перевертнем, або тих, хто саме в цей спосіб йому служили. Але найголовніше було щось ще - більше, тому що вийшло у нього це само собою.  
І не минуло й навіть кілька секунд, тому що Пітер, очевидно, не помітив його коливань, тільки погладив по волоссю, ніби нагороджуючи його таким чином.  
\- Як у тебе пройшов тиждень? - Запитав Хейл, ніби нічого не сталося.  
Стайлз нікого більше не бачив, але відчував погляд, що втупився в його плечі. Хотів перевірити, чи правда їм аж так цікавляться, але Пітер дієво знерухомив його голову.  
\- Коли ми з тобою тут, то звертаєш увагу тільки на мене - повідомив йому Хейл.  
\- Так, Пане - сказав без зволікання, відчуваючи, що саме цього від нього вимагають.  
\- Подумав, що посидимо сьогодні в тиші і спокої - поінформував його Пітер. - Так як пройшов твій тиждень? На цей раз розраховую на відповідь. Не люблю двічі повторювати - додав набагато гостріше.  
Стайлз проковтнув надлишок слини в роті. Його горло, здавалося, звело боляче, а серце його билося так голосно, що сумнівався, що Пітер цього не почув. Перевертень все одно грався прядками його волосся.  
Стайлз хотів було сказати, що цілий тиждень втуплявся в довбаний телефон, але Пітер швидше за все і про це знав. І якщо він протягом тижня не подзвонив, то тільки, тому що, хотів дати більше часу на роздуми. Стайлз, однак, був цілком впевнений, можливо, і не те, що він хоче робити, але з ким він хоче це робити. А це означало що грати будуть за правилами Пітера - ніби, він не знав цього раніше.  
\- Звичайно пройшов - відповів Стайлз.  
\- Ох, я впевнений, що ти можеш краще, набагато - констатував Пітер.  
Що найдивніше Стайлз пригадав собі туманно, що згадував при чоловікові раніше про своїх викладачів і про Джоша, з яким ділив кімнату в гуртожитку.  
\- Хіба що весь мій поверх впевнений, що я повія - констатував факт хлопець, згадуючи, якими дивними поглядами проводжали його оточують за останній тиждень.  
\- Тебе це турбує? - Поцікавився Пітер.  
\- Неважливо - відповів Стайлз. - Не знаю тих людей. А Джоша це тішить. Особливо, то що дівчина з першого поверху працює в сексі по телефону.  
Пітер пирхнув, ніби ця відповідь була цілком очікуєма.  
\- Завжди у тебе були проблеми з тим, щоб з кимось подружитися - підчепив Хейл, ніби точно його знав. - У тебе купа знайомих, але все одно продовжуєш дзвонити Скотту, бо не підпускаєш нікого близько - констатував Пітер, і це було дуже близько до правди, щоб Стайлз відчув себе зручно з цим.  
Рука Пітера продовжувала свій повільний рух. Пальці чоловіки перестали вплутуватися в його волосся. Стайлз відчував, як зрушили до його загривку, сильно розминаючи його м'язи. Пітер постійно його торкався і хоча жодна з цих зон не здавалася хлопцеві ерогенною - все ж це було дуже інтимним, ніж щось інше, що пережив у своєму житті.  
Набрав повні груди повітря, злегка змінивши положення на подушці. Його коліна ще не роз'їжджалися, але були близькі до цього. Легке оніміння перетворювалося в біль, але він не був неприємним. Тупе відчуття повільно паралізувало його тіло, ніби отрута каніми з тією різницею, що відчував себе в безпеці, як не дивно.  
Пітер притягнув його ближче до своєї ноги, дозволяючи йому спертися об неї і Стайлз не міг не зиркнуть на ширінку чоловіки. Маячила у нього перед очима, а задирати голову, щоб дивитися Хейлу в очі, здавалося йому несуттєвим зараз, коли бачив більш вигідний вид. Пітер масажував його плечі однією рукою, що точно не повинно було мати ніяких наслідків, але Стайлз починав повільно пристосовуватися до тупого болю, який починався в його колінах і приємною розслабленості в плечах. Пітер щось йому говорив, але він не дуже зосереджувався на словах, а тільки на звучанні його голосу.  
Коли відчинив очі ширше, то зрозумів що пройшла ціла година. Хейл продовжував його торкатися повільно, без будь-якої мети. Коліна Стайлза боліли, як прокляті і відчував поколювання в ногах.  
\- Пане? - Запитав хлопець, в бажанні привернути увагу Пітера.  
\- Так? - Відповів перевертень, дивлячись на нього вниз.  
\- Кров до стопи не приливає - повідомив йому Стайлз.  
У куточку губ Пітера з'явилася легка усмішка задоволення.  
\- Сідай, як тобі зручніше - порадив йому Хейл не вагаючись. - Спасибі, що мені повідомив - додав і Стайлз зрозумів, що Пітер тільки цього і чекав.  
Коли Стайлз повідомить йому про своїх кордонах.  
Полегшення, яке відчув сідаючи на сідниці не йшло ні в яке порівняння з задоволенням, яке відчув, коли Пітер повернувся до масажу його шиї.  
***  
Пітер відвіз його на своєму хвалькуватому авті під самий гуртожиток, тим самім підтверджуючи чутки про те, що Стайлз працює повією. Вже світало і, насправді, був вдячний, що Хейл привіз його туди і назад, тому що його повіки вже змикалися від втоми. Адже не розумів, як багато коштувало йому стояти на колінах біля Пітера, поки вони не вийшли з клубу, прощаючись зі Стейсі. Перевертень не прибирав руки з його плечей всю дорогу до машини.  
Стайлз очікував поцілунку на добраніч і навіть злегка нахилився, але Пітер подивився на нього трохи здивовано.  
\- Ми вже не в клубі - повідомив йому Хейл. - Можу поцілувати, але це вже не буде мати нічого спільного з тим, що ми там робили. Розумієш різницю? - Запитав Пітер і мозок Стайлза дійсно погано працював в цей час, тому що процесс мислення зайняв трохи більше часу, щоб зрозуміти про що говорить Хейл.  
Засумнівався явно і перевертень злегка посміхнувся, як завжди помічаючи найменшу зміну в поведінці хлопця.  
\- Тут можу тобі сказати, що ти козел - муркнув Стайлз, і посмішка Пітера стала ще більш хижою.  
\- Там теж. Тільки чекають тебе після цього наслідки - повідомив йому Хейл.  
Повітря загрузло в його горлі на коротку мить. В думках його виникло кілька кар, які бачив в інтернеті, як приклади. Але не розмовляли вони ще з Пітером про серйозні речі насправді. І найголовніше, що в його смс була згода на дещо, раз стояв на колінах біля перевертня багато годин.  
Написав Пітеру, що хотів би це для когось зробити, але думав, що йому дадуть цілу добірку. Стояти на колінах і інші ... речі. Тим часом повертався до своєї кімнати стомлений, але все одно дивно схвильованим, хоч і не бачив навіть тих дюймів шкіри Пітера, які б хотів побачити.  
Хейл не забрав рук від керма і швидше за все сиділи мовчки кілька дуже довгих хвилин. Пітер не поцілував його в уста в клубі жодного разу, хоча його уста блукали по його шиї і чолі. А Стайлз відчував, як його уста поколювало. Перерваний так раптово під час їзди контакт - здавався йому недоречною формою прощання.  
Нахилився з повною віддачею того, що він робить і притулив їх уста на хвилину, думаючи, що Пітер не буде рухатися. Перевертень все одно швидко схопив його за потилицю, поглибив поцілунок, входячи в його рот глибше своїм язиком і опановуючи всю ситуацію.  
Коли відірвався від поцілунку, схилившись на своє місце, його уста пекло так, ніби вони обвітрені, а Пітер посміхався криво з місця водія.  
\- На добраніч - сказав Стайлз коротко, виходячи з машини.  
***  
З Пітером ніколи нічого не було очевидним. Стайлз думав, що зустрінуться вони знову в клубі і навіть не перевіряв свою стільничку. Тому і впав з ліжка у вівторок рано вранці, коли побачив на екрані ім'я Пітера.  
\- Привіт - привітав поспішно, намагаючись якось закритися, коли Джош відкрив одне око.  
\- Чи добре розумію, що сьогодні у тебе немає зайнять, завтрашні ж починаються лише по полудні? - Запитав Пітер, цілком не зважаючи на його вітання.  
Стайлз замовк на коротку мить.  
\- Так - нарешті відповів.  
Пітер зітхнув глибше.  
\- Як добре поводишся з рунами? - Запитав з цікавістю Хейл.  
Стайлз відразу ж відчув легке розчарування. Робота це не те про що він думав кілька секунд тому.  
\- Непогано - повідомив Пітеру. - Прийшли мені деталі на мило? - Запитав узагальнюючи не бажаючи, щоб Джош потім ставив дивні питання.  
\- Подумав, що міг би тебе забрати з гуртожитку. Повинен купити відповідне дерево. І зробили б ми їх в моїй квартирі. Також ми б могли там спокійно поговорити. Розумію, бо ти прийшов в себе останній раз - відповів Пітер.  
Стайлз фактично всі вихідні відчував себе злегка вибитим з рівноваги. Його коліна не боліли, але все одно відчував це явно. Легке натягнення м'язів стегон, нагадували йому, що у нього є сідниці. Але не відчував себе сексуально збудженим, та в його голові виникали думки такі, як; 'Навіть не знаєте, що я робив останнім часом'. Безглузда гордість розпирала його грудну клітку, що здавалося йому смішним, тому що один раз стояв на колінах. Для цього не потрібний диплом або членство в палаті лордів, але все одно знав, що зробив все правильно, і це власне і наповнювало його самолюбство.  
Не думав довго над відповіддю, але одне питання з'явився відразу в його голові.  
\- Чи залишуся на ніч - почав він невпевнено.  
Пітер відразу не відповів і хлопець просто відчував, як напруга починає накопичуватися між ними. Не хотів тиснути, але все одно такий розвиток подій здавався йому логічним.  
\- Чи хочеш залишитися на ніч, вирішиш, коли поговоримо. Не знаєш поки, чи дійсно, тобі підійде та сцена, яка мені приходить в голову, на основі того, що мені розповідав - відповів Пітер, і це теж було цілком раціонально.  
З тією різницею, що Стайлз все життя прислухався до своїх інстинктів, а вони йому явно підказували: щоб Хейлом не було заплановано - йому це сподобається. Можливо буде здивований і йому потрібен буде час, щоб це прийняти, тому що ідеї Пітера не можна назвати найлегшими - все ж що не подивися вони були схожі.  
В думках зробив замітку, щоб забрати зубну щітку, розраховуючи, що зможе позичити у перевертня чергову його м'яку футболку. Одна з яких безпечно висіла в його шафі наразі.


	13. Chapter 13

Помешкання Пітера виглядало так само як він, і запам'ятав, з тією лише незначною різницею, що в салоні перевертня раніше не було такої показного стосу рун. І Стайлз зрозумів, що не впорається з цим так швидко, як розраховував.

Пітер зиркнув на невеликий мішечок в його руці, а потім підняв брову, але не промовив жодного слова. Можливо починало це йому укладатися в голові - факт, що не мав боятися, що Хейл неправильно його зрозуміє і почне насміхатися над ним. Пітер здавався був зовсім не такого ґатунку, що сильно хлопця заспокоювало.

Що його збентежило, так те, що чоловік не тільки впустив його в своє житло, але і поцілував, і це був не один з незначних поцілунків. Він відчув його весь втиснутий в тіло перевертня. І не вперше дякував Богові, що хоч і зробив його худеньким, але дав йому в той же відчуття, які дозволяли йому відчути всю поверхню, кожен вигин і твердість тіла Пітера. Особливо твердість.

\- Привіт - сказав Хейл, нарешті випускаючи його з своїх обіймів і явно останній поцілунок в авто мав бути, вже дуже переконливим, Стайлзу тільки того і треба було.

З його боку це було спонтанно. Не до кінця усвідомлена дія, але у нього не було часу все це проаналізувати. У той же час не дивлячись на те що розмежовувало їх минуле, хотів бути з Пітером в сьогоденні. Необов'язково хвалився б цим Скотту, що у них з Хейлом-старшим був секс, але і приховувати цього не хотів. Зрештою Дерек ніби як помирився з дядьком.

\- Привіт - відповів Стайлз і не додав нічого про те, що його тіло поколювало. - Скільки членів у тій зграї? - Запитав, переконливо вдивляючись в стерті дерев'яні прямокутники.

Пітер легенько скривився.

\- Аж занадто - відповів щиро чоловік.

***

Виконання цих рун не було вже такою важкою дією. Навіть не втомився сильно. Його Іскра в рідкісних випадках віддавала енергію. І Пітер мав рацію - йому було легко впливати на дерево, що формувалося під його пальцями відповідно до побажань, ніби точно знало, що його тримає в долонях така ж чарівне створіння. У Пітера такого щастя не було, але не дивлячись на це намагався принаймні попередньо обробити невеликі дощечки - за це Стайлз був йому вдячний.

Працювали в повній тиші, яка спочатку його нервувала, але незабаром зрозумів, що таким чином Пітер не зазіхає на його особистий простір. Хоче щоб він пристосувався до тих обставин, в яких вони обоє перебували наразі. Якщо перевертень хотів, його приручити - то у нього не було вже так багато жартів, щоб реагувати на це.

\- Що на сьогодні запланував? - Нарешті запитав хлопець, розуміючи, що вони досить довго мовчать.

Пітер навіть не здригнувся.

\- Раз не збираєшся втекти, то приготую нам вечерю - повідомив йому Хейл з кривуватою усмішкою.

Якось здивувало Стайлза, що Пітер вміє готувати. З іншого боку самотній перевертень без зграї повинен був навчитися таким речам. Не думав, що їжа на замовлення для Пітера була смачною. Згадав, як Скотт скаржився на їжу і повинні були пожертвувати більшістю ганделиків, в які раніше ходили. Ще одна річ, яку принесли в жертву, після того, як МакКола вкусили.

\- Якого милого мені втікати? - Пирхнув він, хоч вони обидва знали, що без будь-якого протесту життя Стайлза не мало сенсу.

І можливо Пітер його за це і любив - легке заперечення, ранній бунт. Стайлза легко можна було уявити протестуючим на словах, в той час як його тіло волало "так". І його дихання прискорилося чи тіло змінило запах, тому що зіниці Пітера блиснули неоново-блакитним.

\- Про що думаєш? - Запитав Хейл таким низьким баритоном, що хребет Стайлза прошило тремтіння емоцій. Він облизав раптово вуста.

\- Про вечерю - відповів.

Така відповідь Пітера цілком задовольнила, тому що не став тиснути. Якби Стайлз взагалі не знав його - подумав би, що Хейл занадто обережний з ним. Не міг утриматися від тієї теорії знову почав думати, як це відчути руку Пітера на своєму зап'ястку. Хейл один раз тримав його таким чином, залишаючи своє дихання на його шкірі. Тоді це не викликало у нього еротичних асоціацій, але коли дізнався чоловіка ближче - навіть їх рання - перша зустріч - прийняла для нього, абсолютно, інше значення. Те як перевертень тримав зуби, біля його руки, де бився його пульс. Мав чути, як швидко по артеріях біжить кров - ніби прискорення биття серця не було достатнім свідченням того, що він нервував.

\- Знаю, що робиш - повідомив йому Пітер, втягуючи більше повітря через ніс.

Можливо це було дуже нерозсудливо, провокувати перевертня, але їх двох захопила ця гра. Він був не найгіршим спостерігачем. Не було у нього супер здібностей, але багато чому навчився, коли Дерек пояснював різницю між людьми і перевертнями. Тепер знав, на що звертати увагу.

На перший погляд Пітер сидів, як завжди, але жили на його шиї злегка були роздутими. Його футболка з V-подібним вирізом відкривала так багато шкіри, що бачив, як легкий рум'янець виднівся на грудях перевертня.

\- Думав про те, що трапилося в авто, коли останній раз тебе відвозив - підчепив Хейл і  погляд його мимоволі сковзнув по його обличчю.

Стайлз перестав виколупувати давню руну на останньому з усіх дерев'яному прямокутнику. Долівка навколо них покривала стружка, що можна було сплутати житло Пітера зі столярної майстерні.

\- Чим твоя голова була зайнята раніше? - Просто запитав перевертень. - Казав, що хочеш мені щось розповісти після вечері. Якщо у тебе є що сказати, щодо сесії, якесь доповнення, на яке мені варто звернути увагу і внести його в сесію ... - почав чоловік, не закінчивши.

Стайлз потягнувся вище і всівся на канапі зручніше. Взагалі-то він не знав чого хоче.

\- А я тобі подобаюся? - Запитав він просто, тому що якщо Пітер не висміяв його за пиятику, тільки тому, що не було приводу або ж щось приховував від нього.

Повинні були бачитися в дійсно дивних ситуаціях. Пітер міг би зробити так, що його тіло не буде належати йому повністю. І навіть потягнув би його на крок за межу. Стайлз ще не знав, коли вони займуться сексом сьогодні або завтра. Все одно Хейл сказав йому, що читання про БДСМ практики і сама практика це різні речі, що тільки на практиці може зрозумілий, чого б він хотів і що приносить йому задоволення. Було в цьому як не дивно більше правди.

\- Це все проблема твоєї низької самооцінки? - Запитав Пітер і насупив брови. - Не думаю. Ти прекрасно знаєш скільки ти вартуєш і хто ти такий. Те що робить тебе таким цікавим, Стайлзе. Повинен це знати - пирхнув перевертень. - Не буду говорити порожніх компліментів, але точно назву тебе гарним. Правду кажучи, є в тобі своєрідна чарівність - додав перевертень і посміхнувся криво. - Відповів я на твоє запитання?

Стайлз не був до кінця впевнений. Не хотів, щоб його хвалили, хоча це було б милою різноманітністю. Знав свої сильні і слабкі сторони. Але все одно щось весь час від нього випадало і Пітер про це мав знати, тому що відклав ніж, який тримав в руках, на край столу і подивився на нього з тим шкідливим виразом обличчя, яке означало, що тиск Стілінскі зараз підскочить . Можливо і не зовсім в негативному розумінні. Розуміння, що Пітеру потрібен бешкетник, було для нього переломним моментом. Бо не бешкетник, не витримав би з Хейлом і п'яти хвилин і не встигав би за ним. І напевно тому у перевертня не було постійного партнера, тому то і було у нього багато партнерів, щоб виправдати очікування чоловіка. Стайлз був упевнений, що Пітер не відкривався так сильно перед ними. У самого були з цим проблеми, бо відчував, що Єва, якби і зрозуміла його - то не до кінця б впоралася виконуючи його очікування. А той останній хлопець - він хотів того, хто б його поважав і того, до кого б міг торкатися. Такого гостя Стайлз міг би обвести навколо пальця, тому що був тим ще козлом. Тільки Пітер здавався незворушним його легким бунтом, і просікав кожен раз, коли Стайлз упирався, просто щоб пручатися, без приводу. Вони обидва це знали, і це все ускладнювало, але водночас і неабияк полегшувало їх відносини.

\- А може ти хочеш знати, яка мені з цього користь? - Підчепив Пітер спостерігаючи за виразом його обличчя. - Може хочеш знати хочу я тебе чіпати або виграти, тому що думаю, що ти гарний ... або може це проблема того, що тоді не міг тебе виграти, а тепер ти в мої цілковитій владі.

Долоня Пітера обняла його зап'ясток знову, і хлопець відчув тепле дихання на своїй шкірі. Чоловік не мав пояснювати про який такий «тоді» йдеться. Може бути, тоді вперше він і відчув збудження, але був настільки наляканий і затурканий. Занадто молодий, щоб це усвідомити.

\- Хочеш знати, що я вчинив підло і негідно і трохи збочено. Хочеш знати мої причини, Сайлзе? - Запитав Пітер так тихо, що хвилину або дві думав, що йому почулося.

І так воно і було. Бачив Пітера з тими всіма людьми, але не вистачало між ними цієї напруги. Ніщо не заповнювало простір між ними, хоч очевидно все вони були збуджені і отримували те, за чим прийшли. Знав, тоді чого очікує Пітер - влади над ними. Короткої, що перетинала всі кордони влади. Хотів мати їх в своїх руках і Стайлз не міг не замислюватися, що це насправді таке. Тому що правила гри для них були іншими.

\- Так - видавив він з себе, нарешті, трохи здивовано, так що його дихання застрягло в горлі, а слова взагалі не складалися в купу.

Пітер завжди був для нього викликом. Чоловік був розумним і вони обидва починали між собою суперничати під час кожного з їх розмов. А тепер мав йому просто так піддатися в певній сфері, і в цьому він уже не бачив проблеми. Можливо з самого початку цього і хотів, але так само сильно бажав, щоб Пітер за нього боровся - щоб показав йому, що бажає  його. Тим часом Хейл давав йому тільки все більше і більше попереджень, і це повертало Стайлза кожен раз до клубу. Наразі хотів знати, чи хотів його Пітер ось так просто. І чого домагався взагалі.

\- Ох, хлопчисько. - Голос Пітера був котячим задоволеним муркотінням, нібито кіт насправді дорвався до миски зі сметаною. - Зроблю з тобою такі збочені речі, що ти більше не будеш колишнім. Зламаю тебе для інших, тому що так потрібно. Не будемо робити нічого нудного і простого. Тільки не потрібно ображатися один на одного - пожартував Пітер. - Бачив, як спостерігаєш за мною і моїми рухами. Знаю, що ти був вражений, але те, що хочу тобі показати вийде за межі всього, що ти знав - пояснив йому Пітер і здавив долонею його зап'ясток. - І хочу зробити тебе врешті-решт своїм. У кожному значенні цього слова і так сильно, як тільки дозволиш мені. Тому що може тоді і не так я усвідомлював, що ти повинен бути моїм, але тепер я став старшим і вже знаю. І знаю, що ти теж знаєш, бо ти не дурний, Стайлзе, правда? Чую, як швидко б'ється твоє серце. Тоді теж так заходилося, нібито я тримав в долонях невеличке пташеня. На мою милість. Тоді тобі не зробив поганого і зараз не зроблю. Принаймні не тим способом, який тобі не сподобається - продовжував Пітер і можливо Стайлз зрушився, але його шкіра здавалося горіла у вогні.

Не тільки та частина, яка торкалася Пітеру, а й все тіло. Він хотів, щоб його одяг випарувався негайно. І не мав він дивитися в блискучі блакитним неоном очі перевертня, які були достатнім доказом, того яким небезпечним був цей чоловік.

\- Хочеш знати як сильно тебе хочу, Стайлзе - пирхнув Пітер, ніби нічого більше його не розважало, тільки ця думка. - Проблема в тому, що хочу аж занадто сильно. Не знаю навіть як сильно, не вмію навіть висловити словами це почуття. І не знаю насичуся чи цієї ночі настільки, щоб спати спокійно - пояснив йому. - Але випущу тебе, якщо будеш цього бажати, бо знаю тепер краще, що мені необхідно, щоб ти повернувся. Можливо навіть, щоб повернувся за більшим. Якби так було, це було б моєю найбільшою втіхою, бо можу дати тобі більше, визначаю це відразу. Так багато, чого тільки хочеш. І це не буде нормальним, принаймні не в тих межах, які ти називаєш сім'єю і дружбою. Якщо розкажеш колись про це Скотту, він тебе не зрозуміє. Чи не цього ти хотів ... - обірвав чоловік свою переконливу промову.

\- Ні, Пане - відповів Стайлз, відчуваючи, як невидимий зашморг розпустився на його горлі на ту єдину хвилю, щоб міг відповісти.

Пітер здавався задоволеним.

\- Тоді це буде нашою таємницею. Не сумніваюся, що будеш ходити по клубу впевнено після цієї ночі. Якщо думаєш, що я не помітив, як сильно тобі сподобалося стояти на колінах біля мене, то обманюєш себе. Я все помічаю, що стосується тебе посередньо і безпосередньо - повідомив йому Пітер. - Можеш при мені робити вигляд, що не хочеш бути моїм, але тобі це як не дивно подобається. Ти цим пишаєшся, а коли робиш щось добре, я задоволений, тому не будемо ми цього тепер розжовувати. Досить того, що ти знаєш, що я знаю. Колись зайдемо далі - пообіцяв. - Не завжди повинен ти знати все і відразу. Я спостережливий і бачив, як дивився ти на мене під час сесій, і знаю, що тобі найбільше сподобалося. Якщо думаєш, що ні відчував, як твій запах стає більш насиченим від збудження, коли чергові удари отримував по сідницях Адам, то помиляєшся. Єдине на чому я міг зосереджуватися це ти. Знав відразу, що ти там перебуваєш, десь в темряві, прикутий до свого місця. А ти знаєш, що Адам відчув, що щось змінилося. Ніколи не кінчав так інтенсивно, тому що ніколи не був я так глибоко залучений, як тоді. Правда в тому, Стайлзе, що я був хороший, але ти робиш мене кращим - зізнався перевертень. - Відповів я на твоє запитання? - Підчепив, знаючи точно, що у Стайлза бракуватиме слів відповісти


	14. Chapter 14

Стайлз  з цікавістю роззирнувся в кімнаті, яка повинно була бути спальнею Пітера. Хоч не відчував так добре запахів, як перевертні, але зрозумів, що в ній спали. Точно Пітер користувався цим ліжком дуже часто, біля нього на тумбочці лежала велика книга про руни, яку Хейл мав переглядати ще вчора. Стайлз так старався вдивитися в назву, що майже пропустив, що на одному з двох крісел перебувати підозрілого вигляду коробка.

\- Думав тебе в першу чергу нагодувати - сказав Хейл, заходячи ззаду хлопця.

Стайлз намагався не тремтіти, але чоловік погладив його плечі своїми долонями, злегка натискаючи. Ніби не навмисне. Але в випадку Пітера:  він ніколи не робив нічого випадково.

\- Ти голодний? - Запитав перевертень.

\- Ні - швидко відповів Стайлз і обережно відігнув шию. - Пане - додав.

Пітер пирснув сміхом після його дій.

\- Думаєш, що цим мене спровокуєш? - Запитав з цікавістю перевертень. - Міг би прикинутися, що мене це турбує, але іншим разом.

\- Дерек завжди витріщався на мою шию - відповів Стайлз, трохи ображений, що його зусилля були марними.

\- Дерек  переважно, хоче тебе придушити. І вибач, але я зовсім не схильний до таких розваг. Ти такий крихкий - сказав Пітер прямо в його вухо.

Долоні перевертня пройшлися по його плечах до зап'ясть, стискаючи їх. Хлопець відчував, як його власне серце, виривається з грудей і не міг зробити глибокий вдих, коли зрозумів, що в цій позі Пітер його дієво знерухомив. Стайлз був занадто слабкий, щоб вирвати свої руки. Занадто вільний, щоб якось ще рушити, коли перевертень був настільки близько. Випростався мимоволі, чекаючи, як воно піде. Пітер, зрештою, не був небезпечним. Принаймні не для нього і не в цю мить. Заспокоювало хлопця те, що він знав, на що здатний був перевертень.

\- Мав все приготувати, якби ти змився після вечері - повідомив йому Хейл. - Як бачиш у нас тут обмежене поле дій - додав перевертень.

\- Казав, що у тебе в приміщенні, є кімната ... - почав Стайлз і обірвав речення.

\- Але тоді мав би показати тобі все і відразу, хіба ні? - Запитав Пітер і Стайлз відчув на своїй шиї його кривий посміх.

Хейл міг прикидатися, що справа зовсім не в шиї і його це не хвилює, але Стілінскі знав, що це не так. Один з найбільших доказів впирався в його сідниці. Всі ті рази, коли був в клубі, не бачив члена Пітера, і було щось приємне у факті, що сам теж ніколи не був цілком голий. І якщо кінчав, то робив це сором'язливо в труси.

Пітер відсунувся від нього, звільняючи обидві його руки. Хлопець стримався, щоб не розтерти їх. Адже вони не затекли. Просто все ще відчував дотики чоловіка на своїй шкірі. Долоні перевертня не були шорсткими, і це тільки додавало ще більше дивовижі. Адже ця ніжність зовсім не була властива Пітеру.

 - Роздягайся. Повільно - порадив йому перевертень і Стайлз втягнув у груди побільше повітря.

Його пальці самі прогулялися до коміра футболки, яка сьогодні на ньому була одягнена. У клуб одягнув би сорочку, занадто елегантну - знімати її було парадоксально простіше. Якщо Пітер хотів стриптизу, в звичайному одязі Стайлз не міг йому це показати і його серце почало битися швидше. Навіть не думав про це вдома, коли вибирав, у що одягнутися. Пітер завжди виглядав гарно і можливо вимагав від нього того ж.

\- Заспокойся. Чую, як швидко ти думаєш - відповів перевертень і голос його змінився.

Не було там легкої насмішки, яка була його приятелькою.

 - Повільно знімай футболку - проінструктував його чоловік.

Стайлз позбувся зайвої речі і подивився в бік порожнього крісла. Не хотів розкидати свої речі в чужому домі, тому повісив футболку на спинку і обернувся в бік Пітера, коли його долоні самі направилися в бік гудзиків штанів. Перевертень спостерігав за ним уважно, не зводячи з нього очей, помічаючи найменше тремтіння. І Стайлз відчував, що Пітер отримує від цього задоволення.

Зняв штани, намагаючись виглядати гарно, що було непосильно, тому що зрозумів, що все ще стоїть в шкарпетках і черевиках. Пітер посміхнувся самим куточком вуст, ніби не в силах стриматися, але Стайлзу вдалося, все одно вивернутися, а потім відразу ж став в одних боксерах в спальні Хейла. Зробив паузу, коротку, але значну, потім стягнув і труси, залишаючись перед Пітером цілком голим.  Можливо навіть трохи беззахисним.

Тільки тоді перевертень підійшов до нього і став за його плечима, точно так само як раніше, гладячи його плечі. А Стайлз сперся на грудну клітку Пітера, відчуваючи на шкірі тепло іншого тіла. Його потужну структуру.

\- Хіба так не краще? - Запитав Хейл прямо в його вухо, знову обіймаючи його зап'ястя своїми руками. - Відповідай. Буду вимагати від тебе сьогодні відповіді, якщо про щось запитаю - повідомив йому і Стайлз проковтнув надлишок слини.

\- Краще - зізнався, не пізнаючи свого голосу.

Вже чув, як він звучить захриплий від крику, але на цей раз його горло було просто стиснуте. Звуки не хотіли крізь нього проходити.

\- Краще, що? - Запитав Пітер і його пальці стиснули зап'ястя Стайлза сильніше, застережливо.

\- Пане - сказав хлопець, важко ковтаючи. - Краще, Пане - повторив.

Не міг не задуматися, що Пітер може поламати йому руки в цій позиції. Ну, або хоча б пальці. І можливо  дійсно з ним було щось не так, тому що сама можливість такого розкладу, почала його збуджувати. Ніколи не тікав від небезпеки, але то що робив зараз, було божевіллям на стільки, що не хотів навіть про це думати. І не мав наміру.

Долоня Пітера врешті, почала бродити по його животу, спускаючись нижче розчепірені пальці вплутувалися в закручені волосся внизу пупка, але Хейл не тягнув за нього. Стілінскі відчував, як його тіло почало реагувати, не дивлячись на розум. Його м'язи натягнулися і розслабилися, нібито долоню Пітера контролювала їх.

 - Розсунь ноги - зронив перевертень наступний наказ і Стайлз поставив ноги майже на ширині плечей, не в силах позбутися відчуття, що його член починає важчати, хоч Пітер його навіть не зачепив ні в одному з інтимних місць. - Ширше - сказав Хейл і Стайлз відчув, як стопа перевертня втискується між його ніг, показуючи, як повинен стати.

Ніколи не був схильним до гімнастичних вивертів, тому ледь стояв в такій позі. Не втратив рівноваги, але і зручним це положенні не назвав би. Якби не Пітер, що стояв позаду нього, утримуючи його в полоні, то йому було б дійсно важко.

\- Наскільки сильно чутливі твої яйця? - Запитав з цікавістю Хейл і Стайлз ковтнув.

Не знав навіть, як відповісти на це питання. Взагалі в його голові з'явилося багато сценаріїв - навіщо Пітер цим цікавився. І просто знав, що вони всі помилкові. Мав відповісти на питання, а не мудрувати: навіщо йому це. Хейл був досить спонтанним і, можливо, просто щось впало йому в голову. Це було б не вперше, коли перевертень відступав від теми розмови.

\- Достатньо, Пане - відповів спішно.

Долоня Пітера все ще перебувала на його животі, утримуючи його в полоні. Знав хлопець, що не витримає довго стояти так з широко розставленими ногами.

\- Повинні ми встановити якусь шкалу, сонце - повідомив йому Пітер, і це була, швидше за все, підказка для нього.

\- Шкала від одного до п'яти, де один відповідає найвищому порогу болю - затинаючись, сказав Стайлз. - Два? - Додав з сумнівом.

Адже не гралися з його яєчками так часто люди, тому він і гадки не мав, як себе відносити щодо основної шкали, але завжди варто бути обережним. Пітера втім швидше за все бавила ця гра з правилами. Долоня чоловіка сунулася уздовж, злегка лоскочучи, коли Хейл торкнувся тонкої шкіри паху. Затремтів мимоволі, бо Пітер погладив кісточкою чутливе містечко, ніби переконуючись, що з ним все в порядку. Стайлз відчував, як натягнулися його м'язи на ногах і холерних сідницях, коли спробував не ухилятися від цих дотиків. І думав, що не витримає, але долоня Пітера ковзнула нижче. Набагато нижче, просто на предмет розмови і Стайлз зітхнув, відпускаючи себе. Хоч не назвав би це нетерпінням, те що відчував, але точно не міг дочекатися і було щось болісне в цій повільності, ідеальності Пітера.

Сподівався, що перевертень не має наміру так оглянути всі його тіло. Хоч з іншого боку - цей огляд був не таким вже й поганим. Ніхто ще не торкався до Стайлз з такою увагою, таким захопленням. Пітер обійняв його яйця однією долонею, ніби-то зважуючи їх.

\- Скільки за шкалою? - Запитав з цікавістю перевертень.

\- П'ять - відповів Стайлз, навіть не замислюючись.

Дотик був легким, ніжним. І долоня Пітера відразу ж стиснула його мошонку, хлопець знову напружив свої м'язи, не в силах попередити цього рефлексу.

\- Так розумію, що це двійка - ствердно сказав Хейл, і це не було питання, тому що Стайлз повернувся до того, що знову почав гризти нижню губу.

Думав, що Пітер пересуне руку далі, але перевертень натягував шкіру на його мошонці обережно, збільшуючи тиск, ніби не міг втриматися. І серце Стайлза знову забилося в швидкому темпі. Його пальці стоп підігнулися самі собою, і коли тиск зменшився - він видав звук полегшення.

Вуста Пітера доторкнулися до його оголеного плеча, залишаючи на шкірі поколювання. Це були майже клювки, беручи до уваги те, що перевертень зробив з його яйцями. І Стайлз відігнув голову, щоб дати перевертня кращий доступ, тому що ці легкі поцілунки були чудодійні, тільки тоді відчув перший удар. Більше злякався, ніж це насправді боліло, але його м'язи знову натягнулися. У цій позі не міг навіть звести ноги і коли Пітер ще один раз вдарив по його наповненим яйцям, коліна Стілінскі самі по собі підігнулися, коли заридав.

Думав, що впаде, але перевертень підхопив його з легкістю і поставив на ноги.

\- Боже - прохрипів Пітер в його вухо. - Потішуся з тобою так - додав.

Стайлз проковтнув, намагаючись втриматися на власних ногах, але його яйця пульсували теплом. І дідько, пригадав він як Пітер доводив до оргазму свою підлеглу тільки легкими ударами по оголеним нижнім губам. Очевидно, Хейл досконало знав, що він робив. Що робив з ним. І щоб зараз не творив з ним, був надзвичайно задоволений ефектом.

Пітер підняв його, ніби Стайлз  нічого не важив і поклав зручно на своєму ліжку, спостерігаючи за ним з цікавістю. Хлопець сподівався, що знову не запитає його якесь безглузде питання типу «тобі сподобалося», тому що він не був у стані зібратися з думками.

\- Знаєш кольори - сказав коротко Хейл. - Промов їх - наказав йому.

\- Зелений, коли все в порядку. Жовтий, коли потрібен мені перерва. Червоний, щоб зупинити - відповів, тому що це було ясно і зрозуміло.

Підґрунтя.

\- Твій колір, Стайлзе? - Запитав Пітер цікавлячись.

Хлопець відчув, що його язик сам по собі висовується, щоб зволожити губи. Його ноги відпочивали на холодному ліжку, і сподівався, що в цій позі він і залишиться.

\- Зелений- зізнався нарешті.

\- Як твої яйця? - Запитав Пітер.

Не знав, як це охарактеризувати.

\- Теплі, Пане - сказав, підозрюючи, що щось в його голові починає перегорати.

Пітер вигнув брову, але швидше за все це була хороша відповідь.

\- Хочеш це повторити? - просто запитав Хейл.

Стайлз не мав довго думати. Відчував очевидне напруження в яйцях. Його шкіра покрилася пухирцями, а його член піднявся, сочивсь природною змазкою. Коли дивився в інтернеті фільми такого плану, то ніколи не здавалося йому це привабливим. З другого боку члени тих акторів, завжди були обв'язані мотузками, ніби їх Домінанти не хотіли, щоб вони кінчали. Це все стосувалося більше болю, ніж до приємності. І був певен, що Пітер теж колись  доведе його до сліз, але не сьогодні.

Відчув, як матрац прогнувся, коли чоловік сперся на спинку і сів між його ніг. Навіть не думав, що перевертень так добре контролює себе, силу, яку використовує. Ранні удари, які відчув, що не були сильними, але були швидкими. Очевидно, якби це були його сідниці, не зрозумів би навіть: яким чином перевертень його шмагав. Тим часом його яйця крутилися тільки від однієї думки, що ними знову будуть так грубо грати.

\- В колінно-ліктьову - наказав Пітер, дивлячись прямо в його очі і Стайлз не міг відвести погляду.

Обережно повернувся на живіт і випнув дупу, дивлячись собі за плече на перевертня, очі якого почали легко блищати в світлі єдиною лампи. В кімнаті було так тихо, що чув, як обидва вони важко дихали. Штани Пітера не залишили йому і тіні сумнівів.

Хейл доторкнувся до його сідниць і вщипнув їх не дуже ніжно, а потім розсунув його стегна так, щоб тепер його яйця знову вільно звисали. Нічим не захищені.

\- Хотів перед тим, що буде подивитися, на твою реакцію - повідомив йому перевертень спокійно. - Ти на цей раз не кінчиш Стайлз - продовжував він, і його голос став низьким. - Але не повинен ти старатися утриматися. Це моя турбота - сказав і коли Стайлз відкрив губи, щоб запротестувати. Пітер додав; - Але сьогодні кінчиш. Зі мною. Як тобі ця задумка, подобається? - Запитав перевертень, дивлячись прямо на нього.

Стайлз хотів опустити голову, як тоді в клубі. Починав розуміти чому небагато людей дивилися в обличчя Пітеру. Очі перевертня були зосереджені тільки на ньомуз  такою рішучістю, що уздовж його хребта проходило тремтіння.

Пітер ляснув його по дупі, швидше за все повертаючи його в дійсність, але Сталйз не міг зосередитися, коли Хейл так на нього дивився, тому приховав своє обличчя в подушці.

\- Дуже, Пане - відповів Стайлз.

\- Що не чую тебе - сказав Пітер з нотками гумору в голосі.

\- Дуже, Пане - повторив Стайлз набагато голосніше.

І якщо і крикнув це - то залишилося це таємницею між ними обома.


	15. Chapter 15

Стайлз не бачив, що робить Пітер, але в кімнаті  було не так вже й тихо. Човгання свідчило про те, що перевертень пересувається в кімнаті, але хлопець міг помилятися. Його зап'ястки були скріплені так, що він з легкістю міг би звільнитися, якби цього хотів, але сумнівався, що це буде необхідно. Його яйця важко звисали, щоб хоч якось пересуватися наразі.  Не знав наскільки довго він буде ще відчувати дотики Пітера до них, але підозрював, що це буде приводом для несподіваних ерекцій протягом декількох днів.

Перевертень зафіксував його ноги одна за одною дуже вправно, і це швидше за все було для безпеки хлопця, а не для того, щоб його знерухомити. Стайлз відкрив в собі сьогодні неймовірні поклади самодисципліни - ще ніколи не пробував себе так стримувати, щоб не дай Боже не ворухнутися. Ще ніколи не вдавалося йому це так досконало і Пітер поцілував його в трохи палаючу щоку, ніби хотів його нагородити за пожертву.

Взагалі то це не було так важко. Тому що в колінно-ліктьовий, випинаючи зад  до гори, він зрозумів, що це найвигідніша поза. І хоч відчув себе відкритим, як тільки Пітер зник, не міг стояти по-іншому. Перевертень говорив, що не з усіма поєднували його глибокі відносини - іноді справа була в сексі. А Стайлз хотів, щоб те що було між ними стало ясним і чистим - не прийшов він сюди заради одноразового перепіхону. Хотів всього, що Пітер міг йому дати.

Удар, який припав на сідницю, збентежив його так, що він підскочив - принаймні наскільки йому дозволяли пута, які знерухомили його ноги в трьох місцях. Його член звисав вільно вдаряючись о стегно і ще ніколи в житті не був збуджений так довго, без будь-якої зовнішньої стимуляції. Пальці Пітера зрушили уздовж його сідниці і обійняли обережно яйця.

\- Не можна тебе залишити і на секунду? - Запитав розважливо чоловік. – Такий ти жадібний до уваги. Завжди думав, чи це тому що старша школа не була для тебе таким вже гарним місцем. А може, як самітник ті призвичайвся до цього - продовжував Пітер, Стайлз хотів запротестувати, але перевертень стиснув його член в долоні і потягнув кілька разів, добуваючи з його вуст зітхання.

Не знав це в кімнаті так тепло, або його тіло виробляє так багато поту через нерви. Не знав якою буде наступна дія Пітера, але коли перевертень стиснув сильніше його яйця, натягуючи на них шкіру і проїхав по ним плоскою стороною нігтів - він взагалі ні про що не думав. Відчував, як його тіло напружується, в бажанні вирватися, але мотузки тримали його ноги, тому лише одна його частина відірвалася від ліжка. Можливо з його горла вирвався звіриний звук, він на це не звертав уваги, тому що Пітер не переставав. Його дуже чутливі яйця, тверді, як холєрне каміння, надулися до можливих меж. І це дотик було настільки сильним - настільки що нагадував лоскіт, який не був таким вже приємним, бо Стайлз заметушився, коли Пітер повторив це ще і ще, ніби хотів переконатися, що кожен квадратний сантиметр тієї тонкої шкіри позначений їм. Член Стайлза дриготів короткими судомами і він відчував, як його кров рушила в напрямку його яєць, які могли не витримати такий дотик нігтів Пітера. І тоді Хейл відпустив, а Стайлз відразу заплакав, бо зараз його яйця просто боліли, хоч і за шкалою, яку ще міг знести.

Чув прискорене дихання Пітера, десь недалеко і не був здивований, коли тепла долоня пройшлася по його плечах.

\- Твій колір, Стайлзе? - Запитав перевертень майже в його вухо.

І  можливо він насправді був  дійсно довбанутий, але навіть не завагався.

 - Зелений - коротко відповів. - Пане, - додав, ловлячи глибокий вдих.

Намагався заспокоїться, але це мабуть не входило в правила гри, тому що відчув, як пальці Пітера знову рушили вздовж і хотів навіть крикнути, що ще рано, але звук застряг десь в його горлі. Якщо перед цим його яйця були теплими, то не міг окреслити їх стан наразі . Пульсували вони пекельно боляче, відчував себе так вперше і коли Пітер стиснув їх рукою, у Стайлза було дике бажання завити, але лише зітхання вилетіло з його вуст. Хейл не переходив межу і  можливо це мало шокувати сильніше, перевертень масажував його яйця, які боліли, стискаючи і зважуючи в долонях, перестаючи на коротку мить, коли Стайлз думав, що не витримає. Ще ніколи в житті не відчував все так гостро. Кожен легкий дотик, здавлювання, яке пальці Пітера проробляли час від часу, впиваючись сильніше в його мошонку. Було щось чарівне в блуканні поміж кордонів болю і насолоди. Його тіло напружено чекало наступне випробування, пристосовуючись до нього в такий спосіб, якого хлопець не усвідомлював. Адже не зламала його новина, що на світі існують перевертні, навіть той факт, що один з них укусив Скотта.

А, курвин син, Пітер Хейл мав намір протягнути його вздовж цього кордону.

Сховав обличчя в долонях, відчуваючи, які мокрі його щоки. Його яйця починали повертатися до стану, в якому шкіра не здавалася надто натягнутої, щоб вони там помістилися. І Пітер знову обійняв його мошонку так само як до цього, коли натягував його нерви безжально.

\- Ні - вирвалося у нього з уст, коли затиснув сідниці, цілком усвідомлюючи, що його очікує знову.

І Пітер застиг на коротку мить, доводячи його до відчаю.

\- Значить так! - Сказав дуже голосно Стайлз. - Зелений - додав похапцем, і Пітер видав легкий смішок, а потім  його холєрні нігті повернулися на натягнуту шкіру.

Проковтнув тяжко, тому що в його горлі стояла пустеля. І не розумів до цього моменту, чому ж він говорив «ні», яке насправді означало «Так». Все стало цілком відомо, коли Пітер почав по-новому свою подорож. І Стайлз знав, що він не скінчить. Не зараз. Не знав коли, і все в ньому стискалося, коли його член налився кров'ю і вона почала пульсувати в яйцях, ніколи в житті його єство ще не було таким важким. Все одно ніколи в житті ще не відчував такого теплого болю, коли Пітер відпускав його мошонку, дозволяючи його яйцям розправиться. І Стайлз напружився в очікуванні нової муки від Хейла і його пальців, але до свого подиву відчув на шкірі ніжні цілунки. І якщо думав що це хоч щось змінить - неабияк помилявся, бо язик Пітера, був вражаючим контрастом з його наповненими яйцями. Здавалося йому, що він непристойно холодний, навіть коли Хейл, взяв в рот одне з його змучених яєчок. Стайлз заплакав - так думав, бо його горло здавило неприємно, коли з останніх сил намагався розставити ширше ноги. Втратив рівновагу і уткнувся головою в подушку - все одно, стояв дупою вгору, і йому було по цимбалах, як це виглядає. Його член міг би кувати залізо і, дійсно, йому було необхідно, щоб хтось його торкнувся.

\- Твій колір? - Запитав якийсь голос і дідько це був Пітер, десь тут з ним.

\- Зелений,  прошу - прошипів крізь зціплені зуби, тому що його яйця важко звисали між стегон.

І він відчував на них холодне повітря, і цього було дуууже мало. Головка його члена була зволожена, тому що явно на ній збиралися краплі - або його сперми, або поту, не знав - але це лоскітне почуття вводило його в шаленство. Мав кінчити і тільки ця думка дзиґою крутилася в його голові.

\- Будь ласка, Пане! - Сказав набагато голосніше, ковтаючи приголосні, але знав Пітер зрозуміє його.

Теплі уста залишили мокрий поцілунок на його сідниці і щось почало крутитися біля його входу.

\- Колір? - Запитав Пітер коротко і Стайлз видихнув.

\- Зелений - відповів.

Палець увійшов в нього по саму кісточку, але якщо хлопчина і думав,  що це якось прискорить процес, то знову помилявся. Пітер розтягував його ліниво, дозволяючи йому відчути все до найдрібніших подробиць , як через його м'язи проходило тремтіння, що пробиралось до самих кісток. Ніби це був фалоіммітатор, який він визирав в інтернет-магазинах, роздумуючи, як би це було відчути щось подібне в собі,  щоб воно його повільно розтягувало час від часу, щоб отримати яскравий оргазм. Але у випадку з Пітером справа була в тому, щоб його партнеру чогось не вистачало, і в той же час, йому було надто багато і дуже часто. Один палець міг звести його з розуму і відчував, як його гортань почало здавлювати, коли зрозумів, що Пітер тільки додає змазки, і перевіряє, щоб його вхід був слизьким. Йому не терпілося він хотів відчути заповнення. Хлопець стиснув сідниці, але це не допомогло, Пітер прибрав палець.

\-  Пане - почав він і назвав би Пітера самим Богом, тому що його яйця вже давно перейшли ту межу, яку міг витримати і подумав, що Пітер зловтішається.

Можливо його яйця вже посиніли, але його обличчя не піднялося від подушки дюжину важких хвилин.

\- Отримаєш то чого бажаєш, але на моїх умовах - сказав Пітер спокійно, ніби взагалі це не він трахав його розтягнуту дірку своїм пальцем.

Стайлз навіть не думав що таке взагалі можливо, щоб хтось так його готував. І по що в біса? Відчув, як матрац прогнувся, коли Пітер перемістився на ліжку. Мотузка трохи ослабла принаймні та, що була на його колінах і ставила їх в конкретну позу, але не поворухнувся, не знаючи що далі буде.

\- Зруш ноги - наказав Пітер і Стайлз завагався.

Його яйця пульсували і здавити їх стегнами, така поза була неабияк неприємною.

\- Зруш ноги, Стайлзе. Третього наказу не буде - додав чоловік і хоч і нічим йому не погрожував, Стайлз виразно чув у його голосі загрозу.

Хлопець дуже обережно постарався змінити позу, але Пітер не дав і секунди на те, щоб він пристосувався. Його тверді і налиті яйця визирали між стегон, сильно терлися об них. Стайлз проковтнув слину, яка раптом наповнила його рот. Хлопець намагався якось перенести вагу тіла, але Пітер тримав його ноги, притягаючи їх ближче до себе, так, що Стайлз відчував тепло, певних частин свого тіла, які як камені билися об його стегна. Знав, що це йому лише здається, але не міг з цим боротися.

Поворухнувся неспокійно, але це було помилкою, тому що його стегна потерли одне одного і він скрикнув.

\- І так буде боліти, коли кінчиш - повідомив йому спокійно Пітер. - Буде пекельно боляче - додав таким тоном, якого Стайлз не зрозумів.

Це могло бути і обіцянкою і ще щось.

Слизький палець знову увійшов в нього, і на цей раз Стілінскі впорався з рівновагою, він намагався стиснути сідниці, але все одно це було не так добре, як чужий член. І не міг не думати, чи довго ще триватиме ця мука. Якщо Пітер хотів залишити свій слід на всіх ділянках його тіла - йому це вдалося. Стайлз сумнівався, з голови не виходило, як Пітер нетерпляче розтягує його до того моменту, поки він не сходить з розуму.

Мало не проковтнув свій язик, коли друга долоня - така ж слизька і тепла - обняла його член. Відчував, як він напружується, коли Пітер почав йому не поспішаючи дрочити. І Стайлз знав, що аж надто швидко відчув, як його яйця крутяться і це було пекельно боляче - як і попереджав Пітер. Але не міг він з цим нічого зробити. І той єдиний Хейловскій палець - входив в нього, але це було ніщо - Стайлз був недостатньо заповнен, його лише дражнили. Хлопець намагався не забути, не стискувати стегна,бо його яйця цього б не витримали. А Пітер методично доводив його до оргазму, гладячи його твердий член, в той час як Стайлз анічого не міг зробити. Поспішність у цій солодкій тортурі не входило в гру, Стілінскі не міг нікого трахнути, і перевертень не чіпав його простату. Не знав, як з собою боротися, адже кожне здавлювання стегон означало пекельний біль, тому стояв нерухомо дозволяючи Пітеру так жахливо повільно доводити його до оргазму. Точно міг би зараз кінчити, тому що відчував, як щось випливає з головки його члена, а його яйця ще більше надулися, намагаючись позбутися від сперми, яку продукували до цього. Ще ніколи в житті не відчував це так яскраво. Як сперма просувалася до виходу, завдаючи солодкий біль кожною краплею.

Дихав відкритим ротом, намагаючись ковтнути скавульчання, яке могло перетворитися на одне велике виття, який пульсував в його голові, так само як і його змучені яйця, від яких потрібно останнє зусилля. І не знав як довго це тривало, але його член навіть не смикнувся, викидаючи з себе звичну порцію сперми. Він просто вилився в руку Пітера, яка рухалася вздовж стовбура так довго, що хлопець подумав, а чи не потрапив він до пекла. Можливо в кутах очей у нього були сльози, бо дійсність розмивали в його очах, але відчував себе так, ніби зійшов на Еверест, і коли в кінці Пітер поцілував його в уста, Сталйз просто сховав обличчя в подушку.


	16. Chapter 16

Стайлз прокинувся від запаморочення, яке не було схоже на сон, коли Пітер почав масажувати його м'язи. Не знав навіть, що були настільки напружені дотепер, майже на межі болю, який не був насолодою. Все повільно ставало чіткіше - запах поту і найголовніше, гіркий аромат сперми в повітрі. Ніколи не відчував себе таким вільним і брудним водночас, і це почуття починало йому щораз більше подобатися.

Пітер перемістився на ліжку і Стайлз відразу зрозумів, що перевертень врешті зняв з себе весь одяг. Можливо аби в нього були на це сили, він би навіть підняв голову з цікавості. Ніколи не бачив Пітера голим, хоча спогади оголених грудей чоловіка були приємними. Тепер же він міг до нього торкнутися, але не був здатний навіть повернутися на спину, спираючись на лікті.

Його втомлений член лежав задумливо втиснутий в матрац і здавалося, що для нього гра вже закінчилася. Навіть вмілі пальці Пітера не могли вичавити з нього енергії і через це Стайлзу було б потрібно соромитися, так як він тут був двадцятирічним.

Його сідниці злипалися і повільно до нього починало доходити наскільки він був брудний. Не хотів навіть знати, що там діється в паху, сперма засохла і напевно це все било по чутливому нюху перевертня.

\- Мені потрібно в душ - ледь чутно повідомив він Пітера і Хейл сильніше стиснув пальці на його плечах, перестаючи на мить робити йому чудовий масаж.

Перевертень нагнувся над ним, притискаючись своєю грудною кліткою до його плечей, полоскотав його волосся, так що приємне тремтіння пройшов уздовж його хребта. Пітер втиснувся носом в його шию, а потім зробив сильну затяжку, вдихаючи його запах.

\- Твій запах - почав перевертень рикнув. - Подаруй мені його ще трохи - сказав він з чимось дивним в голосі, що звучало ніби прохання або наказ.

Або все і відразу, що в голові хлопця зовсім заплуталися залишки думок. Не знав, як це вдається Пітеру, але той тримав його весь час в напруженій готовності. Стайлзу вдавалося багато чого зрозуміти - зміг же він розібратися з перевертнями, Дараком і тролями. Так само з купою інших справ, які підкидав йому Пітер. Нічого не було для нього таємницею, не виходило за межі його розуму - крім Хейла. І можливо, тому він пристав до нього як реп'ях, в бажанні за будь-яку ціну розгадати його загадку.

Тому що Пітер його вже знав. Знав про нього такі речі, які Стайлз тільки підозрював. І що найголовніше, що хлопець експериментував з ним завдяки своїй безглуздій сміливості, яка завжди діставала на його дупу клопотів.

Тіло Пітера давило на нього своєю приємною вагою, яка тримала його в дійсності тут та зараз. Його думки очманіло не уносилися вдалечинь, і він усвідомлював, що перевертень затягувався його запахом, як наркотиком. Ніби суміш: сморід поту і його еякуляції, можливо залишковий запах емоцій - була для Пітера найвищою нагородою. І можливо в цьому і була справа, адже Стайлз не пам'ятав, щоб Пітер кінчив, і це повинно було його турбувати, але Пітер завжди брав своє. Пояснив це з самого початку йому, щоб не було непорозумінь. Те що його турбувало, що у Пітера раптом з'явився альтруїзм було смішним і безглуздим. Це його трохи заспокоїло.

\- Ти не скінчив - все ж сказав хлопець, замислюючись над відповіддю перевертня.

Уже не випробовували відносини, але йому хотілося просто знати чому. Хотів відповідей на найбезглуздіші питання, які взагалі-то не мали значення. Хотів ще інформації про Пітера. І Хейл рикнув щось незрозуміле в його шкіру, а потім легко відсунувся, даючи йому простір, якого Стайлз і не потребував зовсім.

\- Дай мені ще трохи - напружено повторив чоловік.

Стайлз просто опустив голову, вирішивши, що він все ж не здатний піти в ванну наразі.

Сподівався, що Пітер знову уткнется носом в його шкіру, але чоловік притягнув його до себе так близько, що простір між ними випарувався. Його покрите темним волоссям плече, виявилося біля грудей Стайлза, коли він укладав їх обох на ліжко. І, можливо, Сталйз почав протестувати, якби не приємне відчуття голого тіла поруч. Пітер був збуджений, це виразно відчували його сідниці, в які упирався Хейлів член, ніби він там знайшов собі спокійний причал. Перевертень накрив їх ковдрою.

\- Спи, Стайлзе - порадив йому.

І Стайлз знову провалився в сон.

***

Коли прокинувся, то відчув чиюсь присутність, що його збентежило. Думав, що Пітер буде займатися своїми справами, якщо набридне йому бути з ним, але перевертень , як і раніше втискався в нього. І навіть через кілька годин позиція їхніх тіл була незмінною. Починало світати, це означало що вже десь пів на п'яту або п'ята ранку. А хлопчина смердів так, ніби він викупався в басейні зі сперми, а потім ще тинявся поміж інших мужиків, розмазуючи її залишки по їхніх тілах.

Частина неприємних ароматів повинна була перейти на Пітера, але це і була його мета. Інакше б він так міцно його не обіймав.

\- Отямився? - запитав тихо Хейл.

Стайлз думав як би збрехати. Не хотів вставати. Було дуже рано, а гуртожиток був далеко.

\- Так - все ж відповів і Пітер провів нігтем по його плечу, перевіряючи чи з'явиться гусяча шкіра на ньому.

Ззовні мало бути холєрне зимно і не було б тієї сили, щоб підняла хлопця з ліжка. Підвищена температура перевертнів раптом набула більшого значення в його голові,

\- І що ти думаєш? - Запитав Пітер.

\- Зараз приблизно пів на п’яту ранку - почав, але в основному його голова працювала справно в будь-який час доби.

Можливо не потрібно їм зі Скоттом було тинятися по всім темним закутках Бейкон Хіллс.

 - Не знаю, як назвати, це почуття - зізнався, дивлячись перед собою.

Пітер не міг бачити його обличчя, що було з одного боку благословенням.

\- Знав, чим займатимемося, але ... - обірвав.

\- Підозрював, що знаєш все про БДСМ практиких, але жоден пошуковик і ніяка стаття не дасть тобі зрозуміти, що це за почуття - відповів Пітер, ніби не був здивований, що Стайлзу нічого сказати.

Хлопцеві знадобилося багато часу, щоб все вирішити, але все ж знав, що хоче це повторити. Його яйця все ще були важкі і щось підказувало йому, що скінчили вони занадто рано, хоч у нього не було досвіду в таких питаннях, але в майбутньому вони могли спробувати випробувати його межі. Не міг навіть уявити, що б було, якби Пітер тримав його на межі більше години. Можливо б зомлів кінчаючи. Це був би найбільш прийнятний розвиток подій.

Він мимоволі злегка зрушився, коли через його тіло пройшло приємне тремтіння.

\- Про що подумав? - Запитав Пітер не зволікаючи.

І Стайлз як завжди міг би збрехати, але ж це, дідько забери, був його вибір. І починав розуміти на що йому слід покладатися. Пітер показав би йому по шматочку світ, який хотів дізнатися. Завжди міг би урвати собі шматочок торта, але суть в тому, що Стайлз хотів весь торт собі. Принаймні, якщо згадати вчорашню сесію, то він бачив перспективу, хоча Пітер не міг так брутально поводитися з його яйцями кожен раз.

\- Мені потрібно стоп-слово - відповів Стайлз, згадуючи, коли кричав «ні» хоч і мав на увазі під цим «так» і ще багато чого.

Його мозок реагував інстинктивно на біль, посилаючи команди в уста неосвідомленно. Хлопець підозрював, що колись зайде так далеко, що не пам'ятатиме, як його звуть.

\- Я теж про це подумав - збрехав Пітер і Стайлз пирхнув. - Або я думав про те, що твої яйця виглядали б надзвичайно привабливо перев'язані мотузками. Шкіра на них би натяглася, і я б їх м'яв двома долонями.

\- І я б не міг кінчити - відгадав Стайлз, ковтаючи слину, яка заповнила його рота.

 - Ти і так не можеш - відповів Пітер ні на хвилину не вагаючись.

Стайлз відчував, як його серце прискорилося, але Хейл продовжував гладити його по плечу.

\- Це лише пропозиція - ніби між іншим кинув Пітер. - Але подумай над цим.

\- Так - відповів Стайлз.

\- Швидко думаєш, завжди це мені в тобі подобалося – Пітер прокепкував з нього. - Але я цілком серйозний. Подумай про це. І нехай це буде набагато довше, ніж секунда. Адже не відчував, що тобі не подобається, в повітрі стояв лише запах ендорфінів, але попри те про що ти подумав, я не телепат - додав перевертень з дивною самовдоволенням, яке показувало, як його це тішить, також як і в Бейкон Хілс, коли оточуючі ставилися з побоюванням до нього.

І може так це і було - забавним. Пітер завжди був тим ще гостем, і час його не змінив, нічого б його не змінило. Та й навіщо?

 - Подумай чи не забагато тобі буде - продовжував Хейл. - Або можемо ще над всім цим попрацювати, але судячи з того, як ти вчора поплив, то думаю, що те, що ми робили тобі сподобалося ... - відрізав, ніби не думав, що Стайлз відповість. - Хочеш про щось запитати?

\- Чому не зв'язав мене на початку. У клубі було по-іншому - нагадав хлопчина і Пітер кивнув головою, а потім встала між ними довга пауза, ніби чоловік думав, як йому відповісти.

Стайлз хотів відвернуться, але перевертень затримав його на місці.

\- Ти ще не натренований, як саб, тому був зв'язаний для свого ж блага, щоб не рушив з переляку. А удари по ділянках, тіла, які для цього не призначені можуть покалічити - пояснив йому спокійно Пітер. - Я не зв'язав тебе з початку, тому що хочу, щоб ти звик виконувати накази. Але ти ж помітив, що стояв в такій позі, яка б давала небагато свободи для руху - зауважив чоловік. - Уяви собі, що колись прийдемо до того, що будеш триматися за рамку ліжка, вигнувшись і цілком вільний, але ти не зможеш пустити його, як би тебе не катував. Можливо навіть використаю тої батіг сплетений з десятка шкіряних хвостів, буду бити твій мокрий член. Сльози будуть текти по твоєму обличчю, будеш на меж, але не відпустиш раму ліжка - повторив Пітер глухим голосом, ніби вже відчував це і Стайлз важко проковтнув.

Його уява набирала обертів і він вже виразно відчував краплі поту на своїй шкірі. Можливо вони відіграли б щось в цьому роді незабаром. Коли хлопець бачив вигоду для себе, міг бути тямущим і слухняним. А стоп-слово могло б погіршити їх відносини.

\- Все одно іноді буду хотіти тебе зв'язувати, бо буду хотіти тебе такого. Іноді буду знати, що здригнешся. Як у випадку з важкою сесією * CBT (кок анд балл торчур- катування для члена та яєць)- продовжував Пітер і член Стайлза починав наповнюватися кров'ю. - Зв'язування когось, знерухомлення, має певну роль. Іноді справа лише в тому, щоб зробити людину слабкою. Фізично знерухомити. Іноді це для безпеки, гарний початок для новачків, які хочуть перевірити чи цікавить їх Тема взагалі - відповів Пітер і ліг на спину, залишаючи хлопця на самоті на іншій стороні ліжка.

Стайлз скористався можливістю і змінив позу, в пошуках зручного місця для своїх рук. Пітер вдивлявся в нього в поганому світлі сонця, що сходить. Його світлі очі вдивлялися в хлопця з дивною наполегливістю. І чоловік простягнув долоню торкаюся до його щоки з ніжністю, яка не зовсім йому личила.

 - Іноді у мене буде бажання називати тебе «хлопчиком» - сказав йому Хейл, ніби в його голові вимальовувалися нові сценарії і ніби Стайлз весь час був в його розпорядженні.

Долоню Пітера сдавила сильніше, коли він долонями обійняв обличчя Стайлза. Хлопець відчував пальці перевертня, які втиснутися в його голову. Напружився, але не пробував звільнитися, а Пітер дивився на нього з повним задоволенням і схваленням.

\- Іноді буду різким - додав перевертень, а його голос нагадував рик.

Він продовжував стискати його обличчя, ніби хотів перевірити, як довго Стайлз йому це дозволить. Сесія вже давно закінчилася, але вони завжди між собою лагідно боролися. Можливо грали в вишибали, хто першим зламається. Стайлз ще ніколи в житті не проходив повз кинутий виклик.

Його уста злегка стиснулися, коли його подих поглибився, він цілком усвідомлював, що Пітер відчував його ерекцію. Якщо вже не на своєму стегні, то запах збудження вже наповнив повітря.

Ніздрі перевертня працювали безперервно, розкриваючи його ще більше з кожною хвилиною. Сумнівався, чи вдасться йому, хоч щось приховати, але таким не дуже м'яким чином Пітер нагадував йому хто з них тут був хижаком. Долоня перевертня навіть не здригнулася, коли він вперещів в Стайлза свій погляд, та так, що у хлопця на всьому тілі шкіра почала поколювати. Він пам'ятав точно дотик цих рук і єдина думка не давала йому спокою.

\- Хотів сказати ... - почав він, ковтаючи тяжко.

Очі Пітера здавалися йому величезними, темними або просто зіниці перевертня розширилися на всю радужку. На шиї Пітера забилася жилка, коли м'язи Пітера напружилися в очікуванні.

\- Хотів сказати, що ми ще не займалися сексом - відповів Стайлз, вітаючи себе з тим, що звучало це, ніби він опанував себе.

Адже він кінчив, а Пітер отримав те, що хотів - його запах і контроль над ним через деякий час. Все одно це була не єдина річ, яку б він хотів собі. Їх поцілунок в машині був приємним початком чогось, що потрібно було вивчити.

\- Це можна виправити - відповів Пітер, притягаючи з силою його до себе і Стайлз відкрив свої вуста, впускаючи язик перевертня собі до рота.

Поцілунок був коротким і коли він перервався, хлопець сперся долонею на груди перевертня. Вліз на нього користуючись тим, що Пітер лежав на спині.

\- Так хотів додати, що тобі потрібно буде постаратися, щоб скинути мене додолу - додав, рухаючись зухвало на Пітері, який прийняв цей рух задоволеним зітханням.


End file.
